Sonic Ball Z
by Awsometime
Summary: Sonic and his friends travel into Goku's universe with the help of another one of Eggman's strange machines. In this world they make new friends, new enemies, and start new adventures. Please give constructive criticism as this is my first attempt at ANY kind of story writing. Will try to add new chapters weekly. (just a note, this is pre battle of gods).
1. Prologue

Prolouge

"Come on Eggman you've tried this before, don't you remember what happened last time you fooled with the chaos emeralds." Sonic said, while killing Eggman's millionth robot to stop another one of his convoluted plans to take over the world with the chaos emeralds.

"I remember perfectly, but this time I have perfected my plan, I can't fail!"

"Isn't that what you said the other 500 times?" Sonic asked.

"Shut up blue nuisance! Once I pull this lever I'll never have to worry about you and your annoying friends again, and I can finally take over the world!" Eggman Proceeded to walk over to the lever and get ready to pull it.

"What's your plan this time? Drown us in chili dogs?" Eggman looked very annoyed at this comment.

"I'LL SHOW YOU!" Eggman pulled the lever. "ERROR ERROR" a computerized voice began to scream. "WHAT?" Doctor Eggman screamed, "THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE I DID THE MATH PERFECTLY." Eggman dashed over to his chalkboard and checked his work. "Yes yes multiply the energy levels by pi, divide by 7, carry the seve-." Eggman looked in horror at the chaos emeralds in the chamber as they began to glow uncontrollably.

"Quite the genius for someone who forgets to carry a seven, knuckles could make a better doomsday device than you!"

Dr. Eggman, although very annoyed knew sonic was right. "SHUT IT DOWN NOW." Eggman exclaimed, but it was too late.

The gang was waiting above Eggman's fortress in the X tornado. "What's that light?" Tails asked himself. "I'm detecting a horribly unsafe amount of chaos energy emitting from that building." The tornado X's controls began to malfunction.

"BUT SONICS IN THERE!" Amy shouted in horror. The light grew more and more intense until tails and the rest couldn't even see anymore. Then everything grew silent.

A large shockwave exploded through the mountains as Vegeta And Goku's fists collided. "You've gotten a lot stronger Vegeta." Goku said.

"I'll never be as strong as your Kakarot." Vegeta responded. "I may be evenly matched with you now but I know you're still holding back super saiyan 3." Vegeta hated when Goku held back against him to be fair.

"Well it's not my fault that I died and trained in otherworld for 7 years. You could reach super saiyan 3 too if you were there, super saiyan 3 is a different transformation, it's not based on anger like the others." Goku explained.

"I'm not interested in how you do it!" Vegeta yelled.

"Well if you don't want to learn it then don't complain about it." Goku retorted.

"Well fine then let's keep going!"

Goku caught Vegeta off guard and sucker punched him in the stomach, Vegeta winced in pain for a split second and returned the favor with a kick in the face, Goku's being knocked back was enough time for Vegeta to get in an energy blast square in Goku's chest, Goku yelled out in pain as he began falling to the ground, then recovered.

"This might be harder than I thought." Goku said.

"Stop talking so I can beat you into the ground!" Vegeta yelled as he charged Goku again. Goku prepared to block the attack, but suddenly they both paused, looking out onto the horizon.

"I know you feel that too Vegeta." Vegeta nodded in agreement. "I've never felt this kind of power before, it feels... Odd." All of a sudden, a blinding ray of light appeared in the distance.

Tails and the gang were all shouting at the top of their lungs, they had no idea what was happening. One minute they were above Eggman's fortress in the middle of the night, the next minute they were plummeting to the ground in the middle of the day.

"Activating stabilizer jets!" Tails said as he pressed a button and their descent began to slow, then stopped about 5 feet from the ground. "Uh oh" tails said as red lights began to flash and the X tornado fell to the ground with a jolt.

"Tails could you be a bit more careful next time?" Knuckles grunted.

"It's not my fault that our re-entry took all our fuel." Tails replied

Goku and Vegeta were traveling toward the light and talking. "Who do you think it is?" Goku asked.

"Hopefully it's Majin Buu again so I can finally exact my revenge." Vegeta said angrily.

"I hope not, we don't need another fiasco all over again, besides my spirit bomb destroyed Majin Buu completely."

He was out training in a nearby solar system, raising his incredible power to maximum. "YES!" He shouted. "Finally after intense training and growth for 7 years, I can finally go back to earth and exact my revenge on that stupid child that killed my father." He charged the death ball attack that he learned from frieza and released it, it's power crackling with energy. "Now to return and finally destroy Gohan and Goku." He said as he began to laugh evilly.


	2. Old Friends And Old Enemies

Tails and the gang were all shouting at the top of their lungs, they had no idea what was happening. One minute they were above Eggman's fortress in the middle of the night, the next minute they were plummeting to the ground in the middle of the day.

"Activating stabilizer jets!" Tails said as he pressed a button and their descent began to slow, then stopped about 5 feet from the ground. "Uh oh" tails said as red lights began to flash and the X tornado fell to the ground with a jolt.

"Tails could you be a bit more careful next time?" Knuckles grunted.

"It's not my fault that our re-entry took all our fuel." Tails replied

Goku and Vegeta were traveling toward the light and talking. "Who do you think it is?" Goku asked.

"Hopefully it's Majin Buu again so I can finally exact my revenge." Vegeta said.

"I hope not, we don't need another fiasco all over again, besides my spirit bomb destroyed Majin Buu completely."

He was out training in a nearby solar system, raising his incredible power to maximum. "YES!" He shouted. "Finally after intense training and growth for 7 years, I can finally go back to earth and exact my revenge on that stupid child that killed my father." He charged the death ball attack that he learned from frieza and released it, it's power crackling with energy. "Now to return and finally destroy Gohan and Goku." He said as he began to laugh evilly.

"Fire lasers!" Tails shouted as the X tornado shot out powerful beams of light at Goku and Vegeta, however they simply used one hand to reflect the beams.

"Woah little guy we don't wanna hurt you and your friends." Goku said. "We just wanna know where you came from".

Tails thought to himself, _I've seen that light before, it was when we were transported to Chris' world._ "Chaos control..." Tails muttered under his breath. "I think we're from... A different universe." Tails said. "You see back in our dimension there are these gems called the chaos emeralds with unbelievable power, and when you gather all seven of them together, strange things happen, such as traveling between dimensions.

Goku scratched his head. "We'll talk more, but first can you stop firing the lasers?"

Tails realized that he had turned on the auto target function. "I'm so sorry!" Tails said as he turned off the lasers. "Anyway, have you guys seen a blue hedgehog around?" Tails asked.

"And here I was hoping for a good fight and the best you have is a BLUE HEDGEHOG!?" Vegeta shouted in anger. Suddenly a blur of blue shot out from nowhere and hit Vegeta square in the face, he fell on his hands and knees.

"That's all huh?" The new blue figure said.

"You'd think after Majin Buu you'd learn not a judge a book by its cover Vegeta." Goku said humorously, Vegeta growled.

"SONIC!" Amy shouted as she ran up and gave sonic a big hug.

Sonic blushed, "Amy come on we were only apart for a few minutes..." He sighed.

"Anyway, just who are you guys?" Goku asked.

"Oh sorry." Tails said. "My name is Tails, that's Knuckles, Amy, Cream and Sonic."

"Hi mister. Please don't hurt me and my friends." Cream cried sounding scared.

Vegeta and Knuckles eyes met, and they glared at each other. "Looks like Vegeta is already making friends." Goku said laughing.

"So what do you say?" Vegeta asked Knuckles. "Want to lose to me you pathetic animal?"

This made Knuckles very angry. "WE'LL SEE WHO'S PATHETIC WHEN YOU'RE LAYING ON YOUR FACE." Knuckles yelled.

Vegeta chuckled at this and turned super saiyan. "I don't even need my super saiyan 2 form to defeat you!" Vegeta grinned at his new challenger.

"BOTH OF YOU STOP IT!" Goku yelled, sounding rather annoyed.

"Have you both lost your minds? We don't know where we are or where these people came from and you want to start a fight right away?" Sonic said also annoyed.

"Fine then!" Knuckles said angrily, "I'll get to you later."

"Good" Goku said. "Now let's start at the basics, who-"

Goku's question was interrupted by a familiar voice to sonic and his friends. "Attention everyone, it's not nice to talk over your soon to be leader." Of course this voice belonged to none other than Dr. Eggman, he was hovering above them in his typical egg pod "what's this?" Dr Eggman said. "Two new annoying pests to deal with?" Looking at Goku and Vegeta.

"Who are you calling pests?" Vegeta asked, obviously angered. "I'll show you what happens when you mock the prince of all saiyans.

 _Saiyans?_ Sonic thought to himself. _They just look like people to me_.

Vegeta flew up until he was level with Dr. Eggman's pod, he lifted his hand and pointed his palm at Eggman, a ball of energy began to charge in his palm.

Eggman looked scared. "Ummm by pests I meant, umm cute little kittens, yeah that's it, you're a very handsome young man."

Vegeta looked angrier than ever, "DID YOU THINK CALLING US CUTE LITTLE KITTENS WOULD HELP YOUR CAUSE?!" Vegeta yelled at Eggman. He fired his energy blast at Eggman, badly damaging his pod.

"RETREAT" Eggman yelled as he tried to fly away in his pod, which barely even flew anymore, more like jumping up and down in the air. However Vegeta was far too fast for such nonsense and appeared right in front of Eggman,

"where do you think you're going?" Vegeta asked Dr Eggman, grinning. Dr Eggman began to sweat uncontrollably. "Don't you want to play a little longer.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Just please don't hurt me!" Eggman cried.

"Let him go Vegeta." Goku said. "I think he's learned his lesson."

Vegeta scowled at Goku, but backed down. "If I ever see you again, not even Kakarot will restrain me." Vegeta flew over to his left and let Eggman pass.

Sonic and his friends jaws were dropped as they had just seen Vegeta handle Eggman like it was a cakewalk.

 _That hair..._ Sonic thought _it looked a lot like super sonic, but he didn't have any chaos emeralds, I need to learn more about these guys before we're too friendly to them_.

"So I'm guessing you animals know who that joke was?" Vegeta asked.

"He's doctor Eggman, our arch nemesis." Tails explained.

"You must be truly pathetic if your arch nemesis is a fat man in a hoverpod!" Vegeta laughed to himself.

Knuckles looked angrier than ever at this remark. "FLY DOWN HERE AND I'LL MAKE YOU LOOK PATHETIC!"

Vegeta breathed out and his hair returned to normal. "No thank you." Vegeta said as he began to walk away.

"What's wrong coward?!" Knuckles asked.

Goku suddenly looked very worried as he knew what was coming next, if there's one thing to not call Vegeta it's a coward.

"A coward you say?" Vegeta turned his head towards Knuckles and powering up to super saiyan again. Without warning dashed at him and punched him square in the face, Knuckles tried to land a counterattack but Vegeta was simply too fast, grabbing Knuckles' fist in his palm and squeezing hard, Knuckles cried out in pain and kicked Vegeta right in the stomach, which forced Vegeta to let go and stop his attack but not for long. Vegeta landed a kick right on Knuckles torso, knocking him down on to his hands and knees. "Next time you call me a coward you won't get off so easy." Vegeta said.

Goku and sonic facepalmed as Knuckles got up with bruises all over him.

"So anyway, it's time we talked, exactly what is it like on your world?" Goku asked Tails.

Tails and sonic then proceeded to tell them all about the chaos emeralds and their fight with the Metarex, and the plant Tails had that used to be his friend Cosmo.

"You know we have a person named Dende who can heal any wound, do you think his regenerative powers would work on your friend Cosmo?"

Tails thought it was too good to be true, would he finally see Cosmo again? "Only one way to find out!" Tails said with excitement. "How fast can we get there?" Tails asked, eager to see his friend again. Although lately he had been thinking about Cosmo as… More than a friend…

Tails took out Cosmo's plant from the compartment he had made on the X tornado, he took it with him wherever he went.

"As fast as you want." Goku said with a wink. "Anyone who wants to go, just grab onto me."

All of Tails' friends obviously wanted to come, surprisingly Goku felt Vegeta's hand on his shoulder.

"Now let's get one thing straight Kakarot, I'm not going because I'm your friend, I'm going because I want to see if this friend of the fox's is any good at fighting." Vegeta told Goku.

"Well then let's go!" Goku shouted as they disappeared.

On the lookout, Goku filled Dende in on Sonic and his friend, he was more than happy to take a look at the plant, which Tails put in a decorated white vase when it was just a seed.

"I'm sorry if this doesn't work." Dende said, "this is my first time ever trying to heal something like this..."

"Please sir, just try your best!" Tails cried

"I will." He raised his hands so they were hovering above the plant and a captivating light began to emit from them. the light swirled around, engulfing the plant completely, after about 5 seconds of this the light faded and Dende brought his hands down. Nothing happened.

"I'm sorry Tails, but I simply couldn't bring your friend back to life, I was skeptical of my powers would work on a plant like Cosmo."

Tails got down on his hands and knees and started to cry, he stayed like this for a whole minute, Goku and the others watched in agony, but then suddenly the plant started to pulsate with light. Suddenly a blinding light emitted from the plant, forcing Tails to look away. Tails felt something touching his shoulder. He could recognize that hand anywhere. "C-Cosmo?" Tails said as he looked back toward the plant and was met by Cosmo's beautiful smiling face.


	3. A New Enemy, The Plan

"Don't cry tails, I'm here for you now, and we never have to be apart again." Tails and all his friends gathered around Cosmo for a group hug, besides knuckles, who was just leaning on one of the lookouts many pillars, scowling at Vegeta.

Meanwhile Vegeta was in the back scoping out the power of the new fighter. "Hmph, another weakling" he muttered under his breath. "What a waste of my time."

Tails and friends scowled at him. "I suppose you should meet Goku and Vegeta." Tails started to tell Cosmo.

"There's no need for that." Cosmo said. "While I was a plant I could hear everything you were saying, I was still me."

Tails blushed as he knew he had confessed his love for Cosmo several times near her back in his dimension, he wondered if she heard that too...

"Not to interrupt your little reunion here but it's getting kind of late isn't it?" Sonic looked at the sky and realized the sun was already setting and creating a beautiful scene of warm colors.

"I'm sure my wife Chi Chi would love to have guests." Goku said cheerfully.

"Thanks Goku! I'm surprised you're showing us such kindness after just meeting us." Sonic said.

"It's no problem, really." Goku explained.

"GOKU WHAT WERE YOU THINKING BRINGING ALL THESE... THESE ANIMALS TO OUR HOUSE?"

"Come on Chi Chi. Just a few nights?" Goku pleaded.

"FINE BUT I WANT THEM OUT OF MY SIGHT FOR AS LONG AS POSSIBLE!" Chichi shouted.

Cosmo and tails chuckled at Chichi as she continued to unload her rage onto Goku. Sonic and his friends got their sleeping bags and pillows (which were so generously provided by Chi Chi) down on the floor where they wanted to sleep, except for of course Vegeta and Knuckles, who were outside training.

"So rodent, I hope you learned today about how calling the prince of all

Saiyans a coward isn't the best for your health."

Knuckles let out a small laugh at the hearing of this. "Oh trust me Vegeta if I could access my super form at will like you, the fight would have been much different. If I fought you in your normal form you'd be nothing." Knuckles bragged.

"Well fine then, face me again, and this time I won't go super saiyan, but just to let you know I'll still mop the floor with you." Vegeta retorted. They both took their fighting stances and without warning Vegeta charged Knuckles and aimed straight for his stomach. Knuckles however, was too quick now that Vegeta was in his base form, and was barely able to block the attack in time. Knuckles launched a counterattack for Vegeta's face, but Vegeta moved his head to dodge it. Vegeta countered with a barrage of kicks and punches, Knuckles tried to dodge them but Vegeta was too quick, he landed a punch square on knuckles stomach and face. Knuckles recovered and was able to catch Vegeta off guard with an uppercut. Knuckles went for a second attack while Vegeta was trying to recover but Vegeta saw it coming and grabbed knuckles fist. He couldn't escape no matter how hard he tried.

"Enough of this!" Vegeta yelled and he brought his other hand to Knuckles stomach.

"GALIC"

 _what is this? His ultimate attack?_ Knuckles thought to himself _._

"GUN".

 _I need to escape, but how..?_

"FI-"

Vegeta stopped his attack dead in its tracks. He felt a familiar power, and evil power that he never thought he would feel again, he looked toward the house as Goku came running out of it.

"VEGETA!"

"Yes Kakarot I know, but that's impossible, Gohan destroyed cell twice, there's no way he survived again.

"That's right my friend Vegeta."

Vegeta looked in horror as he saw Cell, flying above them, the horrible villain that almost destroyed the earth and killed everyone.

"Cell! I thought I would never see you again." Goku said angrily.

"That's because I'm not the same cell you fought 7 years ago Goku, don't you remember the cell Jr's?"

Vegeta and Goku looked dumbfounded. "Gohan killed all the cell juniors." Vegeta argued.

"You fools, don't you realize Gohan only killed 6. Thankfully my father spawned 7."

Goku and Vegeta stared, scared of the cell Jr. Until Vegeta cracked a smile and began to laugh. "Ha ha ha ha ha, you fool, if you wanted revenge you should have come 7 years ago before Goku became 4 times stronger than Gohan and my power increased dramatically as well. Don't you realize how much stronger a saiyan gets in 7 years." Vegeta continued to laugh at cell.

"And don't you realize you fool, that I have saiyan and namekian DNA inside me." Cell smirked at Vegeta.

"You think you scare me Cell?" Vegeta asked.

"Usually people several times stronger than someone else tends to scare them yes." Vegeta was not happy with this comment.

"You fool! I'll show you was true power is!" Vegeta yelled, he powered up to super saiyan 2 and charged cell.

"Wait Vegeta! We don't know how strong Cell is!" Goku shouted, but it was no use. Vegeta recklessly charged Cell and punched him in the face. Cells face was knocked back as the punch connected and Vegeta backed away as he grinned at cell. But he noticed something was wrong, Cells power didn't decrease by even a bit.

"Oh Vegeta still as careless as when you fought my father I see."

Vegeta had a flashback. He remembered back 7 years ago when he allowed Cell to reach his perfect form, he put everything he had into that kick back then, and it didn't phase him. The same thing was happening again.

"You look worried Vegeta, I warned you what would happen if you underestimated my power." Cell pointed his finger at Vegeta and fired a death beam, hitting Vegeta square in the chest.

Vegeta stood there, stunned as his hair turned back to normal and he started falling to the ground.

"VEGETA!" Goku ran and caught Vegeta in his arms. Vegeta managed to get out a few words as he was losing consciousness.

"Kakarot (cough cough) he's, he's stronger than Buu." Goku looked stunned when these words left Vegeta's mouth. Majin Buu was the most powerful enemy he ever faced by far, someone stronger than Buu, it seemed almost impossible…

"Well I would love to stay and kill you all now Goku but first I have to pay someone a visit, after that I'll be truly unstoppable." With that he put two fingers to his forehead and disappeared.

Vegeta lay on the floor gripping his chest, coughing out blood.

"Vegeta how could you be so reckless... Don't worry I'll have you patched up in a second, I'll be right back guys." With that he grabbed vegeta's hand and disappeared.

It was the middle of the night, and a familiar pink figure was waiting on the roof of Mr. Satan's mansion, waiting for the next day to start. His gazing at the stars was interrupted by a voice.

"So, the great Majin Buu, this is what caused Goku so much trouble? A fat pink blob?" Buu looked behind him to see Cell standing on the other side of the roof. "Listen Buu, we can do this the easy way, or we can do this the fun way. Become a part of me and together we can conquer the universe." Buu wasn't happy about being called names and steam began shooting out of the holes in his head.

"Buu no like you! You call Buu fat! Buu no join you! Buu make you pay!" Buu turned around and raced towards Cell and threw a punch, but cell was simply too fast for Buu, he easily dodged the punch and grabbed Buu by the leg. He swung Buu around and then threw him up in the air, followed by an Ki blast from his free hand. It connected perfectly, shattering Buu into a million pieces.

"I know all about your regeneration buu, but please, take your time." The pieces slowly began to merge together forming a giant pink blob until Buu emerged, looking more pissed off than hurt.

"Buu make you dead!" Buu shouted as he charged towards cell again, this time Cell blocked the punch with his palm, and countered with a kick to the head. Buu fell towards the roof but recovered quickly and fired a Ki blast out of his mouth, which caught Cell by surprise, but he deflected the energy blast just in time with his arm.

"You can't fight forever Buu, you may have regenerative properties but every fighter has a breaking point, I just have to find yours." This act of Buu charging Cell continued for several minutes, until slowly but surely Buu began to run out of steam.

"It seems you can't keep this up much longer Buu, how about you just call it quits and join me."

Buus breathing was very heavy, in between breaths he said. "Buu never join you, you bad!" He jumped at cell for one last attack until cell grabbed Buu's fist and punched him in the face with his other hand, followed by a kick to the stomach. Buu fell to the floor, unconscious.

"The mighty Buu is finally mine, with his power and attributes, I will be the most powerful thing this universe has ever seen!" Cell Jr.s tail stretched out of his body and expanded, just like when his father absorbed the androids. His tail closed around Buu's body and Buu's entire body began to move down cells tail, until finally it reached his blue body. Cell Jr.s body began pulsating with blue light as his form began to change, his black chest piece turned pink, with a large M stamped on it, and Buu's holes appears on the top of his head. The pulsating ceased and Cell looked down at his new and improved body, and began to laugh evilly. "Yes! This power is unbelievable, with an increase of this magnitude not even Goku will stand in my way, I will conquer this universe with this new power!"

Out on Dende's lookout, Vegeta was being healed from his earlier wound from Cell Jr. The second after the healing was complete he shot up and stared in the direction of satan city. "Kakarot, you feel it too don't you?" Vegeta asked looking at Goku.

"Ya, it feels like Cell's power, but it's not, it's something more. I have a really good guess on what Cell meant when he said he was going to pay someone a visit."

Vegeta started to sweat as he started to catch on about what Goku meant. "No way, that's impossible, there's no way Cell went after Buu, right?!"

"There's no doubt, can't you feel it? We need to get back and warn our new friends right away! Cell has become more powerful than we could ever imagine, take my hand Vegeta." Vegeta took Goku's hand, and with that they were off.

"So this Cell character, just who is he?" Sonic asked Goku.

"He was one of the most powerful fighters in the universe until my son Gohan brought him down, he threatened to destroy the entire solar system. But this Cell is different, this is Cell's child, Gohan was thought to have killed all of them…"

Sonic scratched his head. "That's no problem then right?! Just have this son Gohan of yours defeat cell again right?"

Goku knew that this plan wouldn't work. "It's not that easy, a long time has passed since those days, over 7 years, since then Gohan hasn't been training, he has a wife now and a new child on the way."

Tails got an idea. "Hey! Cosmo is even stronger than super sonic, I bet she can defeat this Cell guy!"

Vegeta began laughing hysterically. "Forget it, with that level of power she couldn't even stop Frieza, however I will give her credit for being the strongest out of you and your petting zoo friends!"

Cosmo was sad when she heard this and looked down at the ground, "Hey it's ok Cosmo! Don't listen to him, he's even meaner than Knuckles."

"Thanks tails." Cosmo said.

"Cosmo why are you holding back so much power?" Sonic asked, Cosmo seemed confused by this. "You were light years stronger when you stopped the Metarex, what gives?" Cosmo looked puzzled,

"What's the point of me using my full power needlessly, that's just wasting energy."

Vegeta raised an eyebrow when he heard this. "So what the rat is trying to say is that you aren't all weak and pathetic after all?" Vegeta smirked.

"Show him what you're made of Cosmo." Tails encouraged her. Cosmo looked into Tails' eyes and felt courage in them.

"Fine then" she said "here goes!" Her hands curled into fists as a green light began to radiate from her. The earth around her began to crack as she began powering up. "Ahhhhh…!" She shouted as Goku and Vegeta's attention was drawn by the sudden increase in power. Her power rose and rose until it surpassed that of cell Sr. Vegeta stared in disbelief at what he was feeling. The increase in power stopped and Goku and Vegeta looked dumbfounded. "How was that?" she said, as her power almost immediately dropped back down to minimum.

"G-G-G" Vegeta was at a loss for words of what he was feeling. " _How is this possible?! A fighter like this being almost stronger than me, it's impossible!"_

"Wow that's some power." Goku said encouragingly, "but I'm sorry to say that it's still not enough to defeat Cell, not now. He is way too powerful, but I have an idea for you, you remind me a lot of my son, lots of potential just waiting to be unlocked by someone… Special." Cosmo and her friends looked puzzled when they heard this. "So Cosmo, how would you like to have your maximum potential unlocked for free? I know someone who can do it for you, but you have to trust me." Cosmo looked at tails for advice, but he just shrugged his shoulders.

"So what do you say? Do you trust me?"

"If it means saving Tails and the rest of my friends, I'll do it, but on one condition."

Goku shrugged. "What's that?" Goku asked. "Wherever you take me to get this so called potential unlocked, Tails is coming with me."

Goku thought to himself for a moment, " _I'm not sure how the Kai's will feel about me bringing two random strangers to them and asking old Kai to have one of their potentials unlocked. Oh well, it's either that or Cell destroys everything."_ "Vegeta, I'm going to be gone a while, can you watch over these new friends of ours for me?"

Vegeta just grunted and looked away "I'm not going to play zookeeper for these pathetic runts while you run off and meet with God, Kakarot.".

"Alright you guys, I'm going to be taking Tails and Cosmo for a while, hopefully Cell won't attack for 24 hours…"

"Kakarot you fool, you really think Cell is going to wait for 24 hours while your little friend here obtains more power! Once he finds out you aren't here he will just use instant transmission!" Vegeta argued.

"I'll just suppress my power." Goku replied.

"This is the stupidest idea you've ever come up with but fine! If cell comes I can protect these weak fools for a little while." Vegeta complained. Knuckles wasn't too happy about this.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!" He shouted in anger. "Oh so you want to be embarrassed again? I'd be happy to accommodate you, otherwise shut up!" Vegeta said smirking. Knuckles didn't say another word.

"Alright we need to get started as soon as possible, let's go," Goku said, but Cosmo was wondering something.

"Hey Goku, you seem pretty powerful, why don't you let your power be unlocked instead of me?"

Goku smiled, "because that's no fun!" He said. "I want to get power by my own effort"

Cosmo smiled, but she couldn't help but feel there was another reason, was there a power even higher than Goku's that she had yet to unlock? " _That's impossible"_ she thought to herself " _there's no way I could be more powerful than someone like Goku, his other friend easily made quick work of knuckles and he wasn't even trying, I can't compete with that!"_

Goku interrupted her daydreaming, "so are we ready?" He asked. "Yeah!" Cosmo shouted,

"As long as Cosmo is ready." Tails replied.

"Alright grab onto me and don't let go." Goku said. Cosmo and tails complied. "Alright, here we go!" Goku said, the three of them disappeared.


	4. The Race Against Time

"Old Kai old Kai!" Goku yelled, the old Kai was asleep and didn't seem to want to be woken up.

"Huh?" Old Kai said drowsily. "Who's there?" He asked. "Wait, oh it's just Goku, ok back to sleep. WAIT GOKU?!" He realized after he woke up more. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, YOU'D BETTER NOT LEAD ANOTHER VILLAIN TO THIS PLANET! IT'S BEEN DESTROYED ENOUGH THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" Old Kai complained,

"No old Kai don't worry we aren't here for that, I just want you to meet a friend of mine. She has awesome power and I want you to unlock her full potential." Goku explained.

Cosmo looked at him, "please sir! If you don't the entire galaxy could be at risk!"

"You think I'm going to sit here for 24 hours for free?!" Old Kai complained. "What's in it for me?"

Goku scratched his head. "If you help me you can get any wish you want from the dragon balls!" Goku said. Old Kai's face turned red.

"Hehehehehe, I know exactly what I'll wish for, a million magazines! No wait, I don't need those anymore, I'll wish for a million women!"

Goku put his palm to his face. "Yep whatever you want supreme Kai, just remember the deal."

"Yeah yeah yeah I'll unlock her potential or whatever."

Cosmo and tails were watching and scratching their heads. " _Is this old man really strong enough to unlock people's hidden power?"_ She wondered to herself.

"HEY!" Old Kai shouted, "I'M NOT THAT OLD!" He argued, "I CAN READ MINDS YOU KNOW!"

Cosmo blushed in embarrassment, "Oh I'm sorry sir,"

Old Kai sighed. "Hmm, I don't appreciate being called old but a deal is a deal," Old Kai said.

"Old Kai's instructions may sound strange but trust me they work." Goku assured her. "Alright first things first, sit down with your legs crossed like I am." Cosmo followed his instructions,

 _This doesn't seem that strange yet._ She thought to herself.

"Still reading minds here." Old Kai complained. "Oh sorry," Cosmo said. "Now, don't move for a full 24 hours."

Cosmo got a puzzled look. "And that will increase my power?" She asked skeptically.

"Don't doubt me!" Old Kai complained. "Trust me Cosmo this will make you stronger than you even imagined, you just have to believe." Cosmo sighed. "Well if we're gonna be here for a day I might as well work on a new invention idea." Tails said. "After seeing you guys bring Eggman to his knees so easily, I figured I should create a device to measure your power."

Goku immediately thought of the scouters and how useless they were, the enemy constantly underestimated Goku with them. _Hopefully it will be better than those scouter things that Vegeta used to wear._

"Now remember don't move." Cosmo nodded.

Back on earth Vegeta was standing on Goku's roof, completely still. "I'm waiting for you Cell," he told himself.

"Hey Vegeta, come down and have a picnic with us, don't be a party pooper like knuckles!" Amy yelled to Vegeta.

Knuckles was standing in the field, also still. "Hmm" Vegeta grunted.

"Having a picnic when cell could attack at any second! What fools!" Vegeta shouted back.

"At least that annoying Vegeta is similar to me in some ways," Knuckles told himself.

"Miss Amy why are Knuckles and Vegeta so serious all the time?" Cream asked,

"We will never understand boys," Amy sighed as she pulled the food out of the basket. "Last chance Knuckles!" Knuckles continued to sit there. "Hmph!" Amy grunted. "I guess you don't want any apple pie then." She said with a smirk.

Knuckles flinched at this, apple pie was his favorite. He could smell the aroma of it from where he was standing. He hated giving up his stubbornness, it made him look weak! But he just couldn't resist. He turned around. "Maybe… Just one piece…" Knuckles said.

Amy chuckled, "I knew my apple pie would break you Knuckles," she said. Knuckles grunted. They sat down as Knuckles consumed an entire Apple pie, and Vegeta still stood there, looking up at the sky with that angry look on his face.

"He's coming" he said to himself. "Where are you Cell?" Vegeta knew it was only a matter of time until Cell went to take his revenge on Goku, until then he had to wait.

"Done!" Tails shouted, holding up a radar gun shaped device. "My power measuring device is complete!" He said excitingly. "It operates on a scale of measuring I made up myself. I set Goku's wife's power level as 0 and Vegeta when he fought Cell as 1000." Goku looked back at Tails.

"That's great tails!" He said.

"I can't wait to try it out." Tails said, he started by pointing the device at himself. "Hmm only a 27," he said disappointed,

"But tails what you don't have in power you make up in intelligence," Cosmo reassured him. "And you aren't that bad looking either." She gave him a wink, Tails blushed.

"Hey!" Supreme. Kai shouted. "No moving!"

"sorry sir," Cosmo said,

 _I wonder how strong Cosmo is now, obviously she isn't powered up at all but I wonder…_ Tails proceeded to his device at Cosmo, his face was shocked at the number it was reading, _this device is reading over 450! And she isn't even powered up at all!_ Tails thought to himself. _this can't be right! It has to be some sort of glitch._

"It's no glitch kid," Old Kai said with a grin. "I told you my method worked didn't I? And I'm only halfway done!" Tails totally forgot that the Old Kai could read minds.

 _I wonder how strong Goku is when he's just sitting like that?_ Tails asked himself, he pointed the device at him. "What?!" He shouted.

Goku stared at him. "What's wrong buddy?" Goku asked.

"This is only reading you as a 100! There's no way you're that weak!" Tails said in disbelief.

"You see that's why you can't rely on technology to read power." Goku explained. "Over the years I've learned to perfect concealing my energy." Goku said. "I would power up for you but that would lead cell straight to us, and we wouldn't want that."

Tails looked disappointed, "but hey cheer up kid, it's still great for measuring power in the heat of battle when we're all powered up!" Goku assured him.

"Thanks," Tails said, he then realized he was kind of tired, it had been a full 24 hours since he last slept! _I guess a nap couldn't hurt._ Tails thought to himself. He lied down on the grass and started to shut his eyes. Before he shut them completely however, he took a look at Cosmo, sitting there so peacefully. _She's so… Beautiful._ He thought to himself, _maybe one day I'll be able to tell her how I feel…_ Old Kai grinned, he had heard every last word of Tails' thoughts and giggled to himself, but he knew what it was like to have a crush and not tell anyone, so he kept his mouth shut. Tails drifted off to sleep.

 **4 hours later…**

Knuckles and his friends were all sound asleep in ChiChi's house, except Vegeta, still standing there, watching like a hawk, waiting…

"I know it's only a matter of time Cell!" Vegeta said to himself.

"Oh Vegeta I'm so flattered, you waited for me all this time!" A familiar voice said on the roof behind him.

"Cell!" Vegeta shouted.

"I'm not interested in shooting another hole in your chest Vegeta, now where's Goku, I have a score to settle with him and I want a real fight." Vegeta got very angry at this comment. "I'LL SHOW YOU A REAL FIGHT!" Vegeta shouted with rage as he powered up to super saiyan 2 from the get-go. Cell grinned.

"Go ahead Vegeta, I'll even let you have the first move."

Vegeta growled angrily, _that cocky fool I'll show him who he's dealing with! Giving me the "first move" what a pest!_ "Cell!" Vegeta shouted, I've stood up to Majin Buu, I'm pretty sure I can stand up to you!"

Cell laughed hysterically. "We'll see then!" Cell chuckled. Vegeta lunged at Cell, ready to deliver the first blow of the fight.

"Woah!" Goku said worryingly. "I just felt a crazy energy spike! Could it be coming from earth?" Goku wondered. "Hey supreme Kai! I know you felt that too. Mind poofing me up one of the crystal ball things so I can see what's happening on earth?"

Supreme Kai nodded. "Sure Goku!" A crystal ball appeared in his hand, he threw it to Goku, an image started to appear in it, of cell and Vegeta on the roof.

"No Vegeta, what are you doing?! You can't fight cell head on! You need to team up, buy time until our green friend here gets powered up!"

Goku's shouting awoke tails, who was having a nice relaxing dream of him and Cosmo walking in the moonlight, looking at the stars. Supreme Kai would usually have a TV or something to keep him occupied, but snooping on Tails' dreams was all the fun he needed! He grinned, _he really does love her doesn't he?_ He thought to himself. _I'll let him choose when he wants to tell her_. He thought with a smirk.

Meanwhile Goku was looking at the crystal ball, watching Vegeta get clobbered by cell.

"I'll show you to take me seriously!" Vegeta shouted at cell as he charged him again. Cell effortlessly dodged the attack and landed a counterattack, in the form of a punch to the stomach. Vegeta coughed. And fell to the ground.

"Well I expected some kind of fight!" Cell said, "no! Vegeta!" Goku said, cell pointed his finger at Vegeta and began charging frieza's death beam attack again. "How pathetic." Cell grinned, but before he could get the blast off, an energy wave came out of nowhere and hit him square in the head. "Of all the nerve!" Cell shouted, "who dares defy the mighty Cell?! Show yourself coward."

Goku instantly knew who it was, there was only one other person who could shoot a beam that powerful to knock cell off guard.

"I'm no coward." The figure said, flying out of the darkness.

"You'll be the one running like a coward when I'm through with you!" He said.

"My name is Gohan!" He shouted. "And I am going to defeat you!" Gohan said confidently.

"Yes!" Goku shouted. "My son is more than strong enough to hold off cell until me and Cosmo get back. At least… I hope." Goku said,

"hmm?" Tails said rubbing his eyes. "Oh sorry Tails," Goku apologized. "I didn't mean to wake you."

Tails shrugged his shoulders, "it's no big deal really." Tails assured him, "and who is this son you are talking about?" Tails asked.

"I have a son named Gohan, he's even stronger than I am! I just know he can hold off Cell." Goku said with confidence. "He got the same power boost your friend Cosmo is getting right now. He really is something, if he really tried I know he would be destined to surpass me by insane amounts." He looked back at the crystal ball and Tails crawled up to look too. Gohan was in the same orange Gi that his father Goku was wearing, he also wore a look of confidence on his face.

"So Cell, are we gonna start or are you gonna sit there staring?" Gohan asked.

"Yes, yes!" Cell said, "you're that stupid boy that beat my father, and my friend Majin Buu here tells me that your power has at least grown 4 times since then!" Cell put on a grin. "But that means nothing, for I too have undergone some changes since you threatened to kill me along with my brothers all those years ago!" Cell said.

"Well then, I would hate to delay your revenge any further." Gohan said confidently, "HAAAA!" Gohan shouted, bringing out his hidden power.

Cell rushed at Gohan with great speed, but Gohan was faster, he dodged the attack and gave Cell a kick in the back, Cell recovered almost instantly and rushed Gohan with a kick, this time however, he wasn't fast enough, the kick connected to Gohan's head and sent him flying into the roof, "ahhh it's great to widdle away at your confidence Gohan, I know bBu had a great time with it too." Gohan growled angrily as he remembered his fight with Sper Buu after he absorbed Gotenks and Piccolo.

"Except one thing Cell," Gohan said with a smile, "this time I'm going to win!"

Gohan flew up to Cell's level once more and looked him straight in the eye. "Very well then." Cell said with a smile, "warm-up ends now!"

"Do you think Gohan can beat Cell?" Tails asked.

"No Tails, unfortunately he can't," Goku replied. Tails grew a sad face, "does that mean all my friends will be… Dead before Cosmo is even done?" Tails asked nervously.

"Now Tails, don't get so down on yourself. Gohan can't beat cell now, Cell is a lot stronger and has more stamina, but that doesn't mean Gohan can't hold him off for a bit longer."

Tails looked over at Cosmo, still sitting there, peacefully, while old Kai held his hands out in front of him, as strange as it seemed, it appeared to be working. Cosmo was so bored, sitting there for 6 more hours would seem impossible. She looked over at Tails and wondered if he felt the same way that she felt about him. She hoped so…


	5. Cosmo's Newfound Power, Defeat Cell!

Cell and Gohan were back on earth, matching each other blow for blow. "So Gohan how much longer can you keep this up?" Gohan was already trying to catch his breath and Cell seemed completely unphased.

"Come on Gohan don't quit that quickly! This isn't as much power as you displayed against Majin Buu!" Cell said,

"I'll show you my power!" Gohan shouted, he charged Cell again, he threw a punch but this time things were different, Cell easily blocked it with his palm and threw Gohan into the ground. Gohan got up out of the ground with bruises on him, "this isn't *pant* over cell *pant*" cell smirked.

"Yes Gohan, it is," Gohan scowled at Cell and took his fighting stance. "Not yet! Let's go again!"

Cell stood there with his arms crossed. "Oh Gohan when will you realize? You're no match for me just like you were no match for Majin Buu. Don't you realize, I've been going easy on you to have fun. You're useless! Just like your father." Gohan grew a look of surprise and anger on his face, _he has to be bluffing, there's no way! Nobody makes a fool of me_!

"It looks like your son is starting to lose Goku!" Tails said,

"Not yet tails," Goku said confidently, "I have faith in Gohan!" Tails looked worried. With nothing better to do he figured he might as well measure Cosmo's power again, he held up the device. "Wow Cosmo!" Tails shouted excitedly. "Your power has reached over 600!"

Old Kai had a look of confidence. "Don't be surprised! Was there even any doubt?"

Cosmo grew a look of worry. _Will I really be strong enough to stop cell? What if I let everybody down!?_

"Aaaghhh!" Gohan shouted as he fell into the ground again. "Give up Gohan! You know you can't beat me when I'm trying." Cell gloated.

Gohan knew he was right, Cell was too powerful, _if only dad were here…_ Gohan thought to himself, _please hurry!_ All the fighting woke up Sonic and his friends,

"Come on!" Amy complained, "I need my beauty sleep!" Amy got up from her bed, rubbing her eyes.

"I'm sure they're disturbing your sleep for a good reason Mrs. Amy," Cream said. Sonic got up from his sleep.

"Don't you feel that Amy? someone's fighting outside!" Sonic exclaimed.

"And they didn't invite me?!" Knuckles complained.

"as much as I hate to admit it Knuckles," Sonic explained, "they're on an entirely different level than us, we don't stand a chance!" Sonic said, trying to calm

Knuckles down. "Maybe if I could go Super Sonic, but there are no chaos emeralds on this planet from what I can tell." Sonic said worryingly.

"We have something close." Vegeta said limping into the room, "we have these things called Dragonballs." Do you think you could harness their power?" _I hate relying on these animals, but right now, they're the only chance we've got!_ Vegeta thought to himself. _We have to hold them off long enough for Kakarot to return_.

"I doubt it Vegeta," Sonic said. "The chaos emeralds are a special kind of power, they connect to something called the chaos force. I'm not even sure your universe has a chaos force."

Vegeta growled, "fine then, me and Gohan will have to hold them off ourselves!" Vegeta yelled, he charged out of the room.

"How much longer?" Tails asked Goku.

"Not long." Goku replied, "but Gohan can't hold on much longer, he's being tossed around like a ragdoll out there!"

Tails got a worried expression on his face, "you mean he won't hold them off?" Tails asked worryingly. "I believe in Gohan, he can't beat cell I admit, but I just know he can hold out a bit longer!" He stared at the crystal ball.

"Ahhhh!" Gohan screamed in pain.

"I gave you the option to surrender Gohan, I would have made your death quick and painless, but now we do things my way!" said Cell smiling.

"Hold on son!" Goku said, "just a bit longer!"

Gohan lay motionless on the ground, he coughed up blood, and tried to get back up, but he just didn't have the strength. "Now to finally kill you and exact my revenge!" Cell began charging an energy blast in his hand, but before he could fire it, a voice broke the silence.

"Hold on there cell!" Vegeta yelled, "I want a rematch!"

Cell grinned. "Vegeta you are like a fly you bother and bother and never stop coming back!" Cell said angrily, "but if you wish to die I'll be happy to kill you along with your friends!"

Goku had a look of worry, "come on Vegeta you've tried this before, you aren't even close to Cell anymore!"

 _I have to stall Cell no matter what it takes!_ Vegeta told himself, _I won't let him take this world again, I'm sick of being made a fool of by this stupid android! I'm tired of waiting for for Kakarot and his stupid house plant to finish god knows what!_ "I'm tired of you Cell! I'm taking matters into my own hands!" Vegeta yelled in anger, "Haaaa!" He powered up to super saiyan 2,

"Vegeta you know you can't win, how much longer do you plan to delay the inevitable?"

Vegeta smiled, "for about an hour or so." Cell got a puzzled look, "and what happens in an hour?" Cell asked, "in an hour Goku will come back and destroy you once and for all!"

Cell was wondering where Goku was, "oh and where is Goku now?" Cell asked, "because unless he doubled his power from when he fought buu before, he still won't stand a chance!"

Vegeta grinned, "it's not just Goku who will be coming back,"

Cell looked confused, "well then if you're so confident that this mystery character can defeat me, I just won't give them a world to come back to!" Cell threatened,

"I won't let that happen!" Vegeta exclaimed, he fire an energy blast at cell, followed by another, and another, he fire blast after blast, using all the power he had left, "I won't let you win cell! Aaaaaaaahh!" His attack didn't let up one bit for a whole minute, he thought he was damaging Cell, but all while being blasted inside the cloud of dust,

 _That's right Vegeta, try everything you can! It only makes it easier for me once you're done!_

Vegeta started slowing down, his power began dropping, "can't… Give… Up," he told himself, "can't let him win! Aaaahhhhhh!" His energy blasts stopped completely and he joined his hands together and aimed then at the cloud, a powerful ball of pulsating energy started forming in his hands, "you won't get away with this Cell! I'll make you pay! FINAL FLASH!" He fired a concentrated beam of seemingly unstoppable energy at the center of the dust cloud. A mad explosion broke out at in the cloud, sending a shockwave throughout the valley.

"Is-is it over?" Tails asked Goku looking through the glass,

"I'm sorry tails but no, cell isn't defeated by an attack that weak,"

 _That weak?!_ Tails asked himself, _that's one of the strongest energy blasts I've seen in my life!_

"Old Kai!" Goku asked with concern, "how much longer?!" Goku asked with urgency,

"Not long, about 20 minutes," old Kai told Goku,

 _Just a few more minutes Vegeta!_ Goku said, _you can take one heck of a beating! You've proved it time and time again!_ The dust began to clear, Vegeta grew a look of horror on his face as he realized Cell had taken no damage.

"Oh Vegeta do you ever learn?" Vegeta just sat there, out of breath, he had used all his power on that attack and it didn't do anything.

"How… How is this possible…" Vegeta said in horror.

"You are nothing Vegeta, a simple fly, and just as annoying too!" Cell said. Before Vegeta could even react, Cell was right in front of him, and slapped him down with the back of his hand, Sonic and the gang just watched in horror as they ran outside to watch,

"Hang on there you pink and blue freak!" Knuckles yelled, "you still have to get through us!"

Cell grinned, and then started laughing, "you pathetic rodents are nothing to me!" Cell said. He instantly fired a death beam at knuckles, sonic saw it coming and dashed to get Knuckles out of the way, "no Knuckles!" Sonic yelled, he dashed to Knuckles at extreme speeds and pushed Knuckles out of they way, however sonic wasn't so lucky.

"No sonic!" Tails shouted into the ball, the beam has hit sonic square in the chest, everyone grew a look of horror as sonic fell to the ground,

"sonic…" Amy said, "I… I…" Cell's smile awoke the rage inside Amy, "YOU WON'T GET AWAY THIS!" Amy shouted, she formed a hammer out of thin air and jumped into the air to hit Cell, Cell chuckled as he fired an energy blast, Amy screamed in horror, she couldn't get out of the way in time!

"Soniiiiic!" She screamed as she was hit head on with the energy blast, there was an explosion, when the smoke cleared, she was gone.

"No… Not Amy too!" Tails screamed, Cosmo wasn't watching but knew what was happening.

 _NO!_ She thought, _I was too late!_

"OLD KAI ARE YOU DONE OR NOT?!" Goku asked with great urgency.

"Almost!" He shouted, back on earth cell fired an energy blast at Knuckles and the rest of the gang, "Someone please help us!" Cream screamed

"no…" Tails said. "Noooooooo!" Tails and Cosmo broke down in tears as she realized what had happened, she could feel her anger building inside of her, _I never wanted to feel this feeling again, my hatred for the metarex destroyed me! But I can't control it anymore. CELL WILL DIE FOR WHAT HE'S DONE!_

"There!" Old Kai shouted, "it's finished!"

Cosmo immediately shot up from her sitting position and her rage began burning bright, her power rose and rose until the light her hey power covered the field in light.

"Cosmo!" Tails shouted, _I've never seen Cosmo like this before, I can feel her power building!"_ Tails pointed his device at Cosmo to measure her power, the last number it showed before it malfunction due to overload was 4000, and it was rising fast, Goku was completely shocked at her increase.

"Goku!" Cosmo shouted, "take me to him now! I'm going to make him pay for what he's done, sonic, Amy, cream, they're all gone! All thanks to that wretched cell!" She shouted with tears coming out of her eyes,

"Cosmo Tails, grab on, we're going!"

"Not you Tails." Cosmo said, if you go hurt I would never forgive myself, you will watch from this planet, you aren't going with me!"

Tails got a look of horror, "but Cosmo you can't leave me here, I don't want to be apart from you!"

Cosmo let her anger take over. "You aren't going to change my mind tails!" She shouted.

"Tails," Goku said putting his hand on tails' shoulder, "it's for the best."

Tails nodded, but didn't agree with Cosmo's decision, "Cosmo" Tails said. "Please, be careful." Cosmo looked at Tails and smiled, "don't worry tails, I'll make him pay for what he's done!" And with that, Cosmo and Goku were gone.

"So tails," old Kai said with a grin, "that was a pretty nice dream you had wasn't it?" Old Kai teased, Tails had totally forgotten that Old Kai could read minds, his face turned bright red.

"You know that's not very nice to. Invade people's brains!" Tails shouted.

"Hey calm down little guy," Old Kai said. "I won't tell, but just one question, why don't you tell her how you feel?"

Tails looked down at the ground "because I'm scared, what if she doesn't feel the same way, it'll ruin our friendship."

Old Kai chuckled, "for such a smart little fellow you really are dense!" Old Kai teased, "she feels the same way about you, I'll tell you that right now, she is thinking the exact same thing that you are tails, she is just too scared to admit her true feelings."

Tails stared at the crystal ball and at cosmo, _oh Cosmo, you have to win, you just have to._ He thought to himself,

"Don't worry kid," old Kai said, "with my power boost and her rage to fuel her, cell won't stand a chance!"

Vegeta and Gohan were still laying on the floor, unconscious, Cell was flying above them, with a smile on his face. "Look at the mighty Vegeta and Gohan," he gloated, "the universe's mightiest defenders, brought to their knees in a matter of hours!" Cell said, "how pathetic. Any last words before I finish you off Vegeta?" Cell asked,

"Yeah, just two…" Vegeta said smirking. "Time's up!"

Cell grew a look of confusion, "Time's up?! What do you mean time's up?! With Goku gone and you two easily defeated, I am the most powerful force in all the unive-"

Cell paused as he felt a large energy forming. He looked up in surprise as a ball of white light formed some 20 meters above him. "What is this!?" Cell asked himself, confused. Vegeta started laughing behind Cell,

"Fool! What could you possibly have to laugh at?!"

Vegeta continued laughing, "Because…" He said struggling, "this is the end for you."

Vegeta passed out.

Cell had a puzzled look on his face, he then looked back at the light to see two figures take shape from out of the the light.

"Cell!" Cosmo shouted at him, "I'll make you pay for what you did to my friends!"

Cell sat there for a moment, trying to recall who Cosmo was, then he started to laugh. "Yes I remember you now, you're that pathetic plant girl from before. I felt your power yesterday, you're no stronger than my father was when he lost to the one in the orange collapsed on the floor over there!" He pointed to Gohan, "If he couldn't beat me what makes you think you can? you weak little girl!"

Cosmo became enraged at this comment. "I'm not the weak little girl that I was back in my universe, my power has soared to new heights! My hatred burns bright for you and I'm going to destroy you for what you've done!"

Tails and the two Kais were watching up on their planet with the crystal ball. _You can do it Cosmo! I know you can!_ Tails thought to himself. Old Kai overheard his thoughts, _for all our sakes I hope you're right little guy._ Old Kai thought.

"Old Kai, do you think Cosmo can beat cell?" Tails asked,

"I know she can." Old Kai replied, "she just has to believe in herself and the power she has, I gave her the power, now she just has to use her rage and self motivation to unlock it!"

This helped tails feel a bit better about things. "Thanks Old Kai," he said. The Old deity nodded.

"Hmm, what a joke!" Cell said out loud, unless you somehow managed to increase your power ten foed from last time there's no way you can come close to me, no matter how much power you had unlocked!"

A fiery aura appeared around Cosmo, "It's not just my unlocked power anymore!" She yelled. "It's the rage that fuels me from the death of all the friends you murdered for fun!"

Tails was up on the planet watching. _Cosmo…_ He thought, _I've never seen you this angry before, it's like you're a whole different person! During the fight with the Metarex, you said you hated feeling this way, you said your anger was destroying you… But this time Cell has gone too far!_ Tails shouted in his mind.

"So are we going to fight, or are you just going to sit there telling me how much you hate me?"

Cosmo's hands clenched into a fist with this comment. She completely let her anger take over, "Haaaaaaaa!" She screamed as her power soared to new heights,

Goku developed a look of shock as he felt her amazing power. _Wow!_ He thought to himself. _She's already stronger than me and she's still rising fast!, but will it be enough?_ Her power rose and rose, she thought about all her friends that Cell has killed for sport, she thought of Tails, and how if she didn't win she would never see Tails again. The screaming and rising of power stopped, Goku was shocked, and Cell's cocky smile had disappeared.

"So this your true power?" Cell said, "Maybe this will at least be fun!" Cosmo took a fighting stance.

"It will be," she said with a smile on her face. "I will have fun killing you!" She shouted.

Cell made the first move, dashing towards Cosmo at speed faster than the eye can see, he aimed a punch right at her head. Cosmo effortlessly blocked the blow by bringing up her arm, still smiling. Cell unleashed a volley of kicks and punches, all easily dodged or blocked by Cosmo, she then counterattacked with a quick kick to the side of the head. Cell grunted in pain but quickly recovered and launched an energy blast out of his right hand. Cosmo saw the attack coming and swatted it away.

"Fight seriously!" She yelled in anger, "Or die!"

Cells look of pain turned to a smile, he started laughing. "So you aren't as foolish as I originally thought!" Cell said.

"That's right, I know you're holding back most of your power, show it to me now so I can kill you!"

Tails and the Kais started to get worried looks. "Warmup has ended." Supreme Kai explained to the young fox, "the real battle starts right now!" Tails looked at Cosmo in the crystal ball,

 _Please win Cosmo_...


	6. The Final Battle, Cell's Plan

"So Cosmo I hope you can sense energy," Cell said confidently. "Because I want to see the look of terror on your face when you see who you're dealing with," he gloated.

"I want to see the look on your face when you're begging for mercy!" Cosmo replied.

Cell grinned, "enough talk!" Cell said, "It's time to show you my true power!" Cell's hands formed fists as a blue aura formed around him. "Haaaaaaaa!" He shouted as his raised his power level. Goku, Tails, and the Kais sat there watching with worried expressions on their faces.

 _Come on Cell, let's see what you're made of!_ Goku thought to himself. Cosmo just stood there, still, her arms crossed, waiting for Cell to reach his full power. It felt like the whole earth was shaking. The wind howled madly all around the world, volcanos erupted.

 _Cell's power just keeps growing, I just hope Cosmo is holding back some power of her own, or else she won't stand a chance._ Goku thought. The wind howling and earth shaking calmed, Cell's blue aura calmed, and his power stabilized.

"So little girl, has your confidence started to drop?"

Cosmo, started to grin. "If that's all the power you've got, I won't even have fun smashing you into the ground!" She said.

Cell growled with anger, "you sure are confident for a stupid little girl! Can't you feel our power? I'm far stronger than you now!" Cell grinned a confident grin.

"Well if you're so cocky and arrogant in your abilities, why don't you come and find out for yourself?"

Cell growled. He dashed towards Cosmo and aimed a kick at her head, she ducked to avoid it and sprang back up with a punch aimed at Cell's stomach, Cell dodged it and countered with an uppercut, Cosmo was simply too fast and dodged the attack with ease, Cell was getting irritated now, since the start of the battle he hadn't landed a single blow. Cell threw a barrage of kicks and punches at Cosmo, she easily dodged or blocked all of them.

 _This doesn't make any sense!_ Cell said in his mind. _My power is far greater than hers now, unless… could she still be holding back something._

Cell went for a kick to Cosmo's stomach, Cosmo grabbed his leg,

 _Woah!_ Goku felt. _Her power just spiked when he grabbed her just now!_ Cosmo smiled and landed a kick on Cell's stomach. Cell screamed in pain, Cell let go, but Cell wasn't falling for long, Cosmo kneed him in the back and Cell shouted out in pain.

Cosmo let Cell fall to the ground and as Cell was getting up he thought to himself, _How could only two blows do so much damage!? I am the mighty Cell, no one is stronger than me not now!_

Cell fired a quick energy blast from his spot on the ground, Cosmo easily blocked it with one hand. "What's wrong Cell?" Cosmo asked with a smirk on her face. "I thought I was just a pathetic little girl Cell!"

Cell was getting more and more enraged by the second. "You fool!" Cell shouted back, "I'll show you true terror!" Cell yelled angrily.

"Shut up Cell! You're all bark and no bite!"

Cell yelled out of anger and charged Cosmo with a punch aimed at her. She caught his hand in her palm and threw him up in the air followed by an energy blast. The blast hit Cell perfectly and there was an explosion. When the explosion cleared, Cell was in pieces,

"Hmm. Didn't even need to use most of my power!" Cosmo said to herself.

Goku had a look of worry on his face, "Cosmo!" He shouted to her, "Cell absorbed Buu, he can regenerate from the smallest of particles, he isn't even close to defeated yet!"

Cosmo looked back at Cell. "Good!" Cosmo said. "I get to smack you around more."

All of Cell's pieces began to join each other, forming his legs, then his arms and body, then finally his head. His body took complete form ad Cell's face formed. Cell came back, panting.

"I'm not that easy to get rid of!" Cell yelled at Cosmo, however Cosmo wasn't phased by this. She went on the offensive, moving faster than Cell could detect. She appeared in front of Cell, and punched him in the stomach, he cried out in pain, before he could recover she fired a blast, cutting a hole right through Cell's midsection. She followed up by a kick to the face, Cell fell down, but he wasn't beaten yet.

 _This can't be!_ He thought. _I have all the power of Buu at my disposal and I still can't beat a child?! There must be a way to kill her! To get more power!_ Cell weighed his options carefully, then he remembered something, Goku. He had been watching the fight off to the side this entire time! _Yes that's it!_ Cell thought to himself, _now I just need a way to absorb Goku, but something tells me this girl isn't going to let me out of her sight for a second._

"Are you going to regenerate and get up? Or are you going to sit there thinking about what a fatal mistake you made by challenging me?" Cosmo asked impatiently.

Cell's chest started to repair itself as he started to stand up. _That's it!_ He thought to himself, _i just have to catch her off guard!_ Cosmo jabbed cell in the side of the head, followed by a kick to the stomach, Cell was knocked back several feet and lied on the floor. "Cosmo wait!" Cell pleaded, "I'm sorry for what I did, I'll turn over a new leaf I swear!" Cell said, but in the back of his mind he had a plan,

 _What are you planning Cell?_ Goku asked himself.

Cosmo continued to walk towards Cell, "you should have given up before you killed all of my friends!" She shouted, she raised her hand to fire an energy blast.

 _Perfect!_ Cell thought to himself as his brought his palms to his face, "SOLAR FLARE!" He shouted. A ray of blinding light came down from the sky, blinding Cosmo and Goku. _I only have 20 seconds at most to make my move!_ Cell said. He rushed over to Goku, appearing right in front of him, "I will use Goku's power to avenge my father! How fitting," Cell said. Cell released a ball of blue goo from his body as it began to envelop Goku,

"Cosmo! Don't let him absorb me!" Goku shouted, Cosmo was just starting to regain her vision, she looked back in horror to see Goku completely covered in blue goo, Goku was inside, still struggling to break free, a few seconds later the struggling stopped. The blob began to return to Cell,

"Oh no you don't!" Cosmo shouted, she started flying towards Cell at maximum speed, but it was too late.

Cell's body began to change, his two head spikes turned black, and he got a new outfit, Goku's Orange training Gi! "I have to thank Majin Buu and Goku for giving me that idea!" Cell gloated, "these saiyans are so easily caught off guard!"

Cosmo glared at Cell and growled. "He was my friend!" She shouted, "I'm tired of everyone always taking my friends away from me! First the Metarex and now this!"

Cell grinned, "it's your fault for falling for such an obvious track foolish little girl!" Cell bragged.

Up on the Kai's planet, Tails and the Kais watched in horror, "No Goku!" Tails shouted, "what will happen to Cosmo now? I-I won't lose her again!" Old Kai watched carefully.

"Look closely Tails, don't you see her face?" Tails looked at Cosmo's facial expression. "Look at the fire in her eyes, she still has a lot of fight left in her."

"You're right Old Kai!" Tails replied, "Cosmo I believe in you!"


	7. The End Of Cell, A New Hope

Cell stood there checking out his new body. "It seems my power has increased greatly." Cell gloated, "and my abilities aren't so bad either! Don't worry you'll see all of them in due time, I'll use all of them to kill you." He bragged.

Cell dashed at Cosmo, intending a punch, she blocked it and aimed a kick at Cell's head. Cell grabbed Cosmo's leg and swung her up higher in the air, followed by an energy blast. Cosmo recovered just in time and countered with her own energy blast, causing an explosion in mid air.

"Enough messing around!" Cosmo yelled, "fight me for real!"

Cell smirked, "okay but those words will be your downfall!" Cell said. Cosmo and Cell rushed at each other, they met and started exchanging punches and kicks, matching each other blow for blow. Tails and the Kais watched from their planet in suspense,

 _Cosmo is amazing_. Tails thought, _she's matching Cell blow for blow!_

"Take a closer look." Supreme Kai said, "Cell is slowly but surely being pushed back!" Supreme Kai was right, it was close but it was obvious Cell was struggling to keep up. Cell had a panicked look on his face and Cosmo's eyes were still burning with rage. They backed off from each other and launch energy blasts at each other, they collided and caused an explosion, knocking Cell and Cosmo back.

"You've improved quite a bit Cell," Cosmo told him. "But it's not enough to beat me!"

She dashed towards Cell again and they began exchanging blows,

"Look Supreme Kai! They're moving so fast I can't even see their limbs!" Tails said,

"Indeed Tails, even we are having trouble keeping up now."

They looked back into the crystal ball to see Cell being knocked into a mountain, Cosmo was above him, slowly flying down to meet him. A ray of light sprung out from the hole in the mountain, as the entire mountain was obliterated, Cell floated there, trying to catch his breath. "You think you're winning!?" Cell asked in anger. "This fight has only just begun!"

Cosmo looked at him angrily. "Stop bluffing and quit so I can make your death quick and painless!" Cosmo replied.

"Grrrrr" he growled, "I'll show you to make fun of the mighty Cell!" His arm stretched out and began rushing towards Cosmo, she easily saw it coming however, and caught Cells arm. She pulled it back rapidly causing Cell to sail towards her. His face met her fist, she then fired a blast and blew Cell's head off. His limp body fell to the ground, Cosmo flew above him, waiting for him to inevitably regenerate. His head sprouted back up from his body.

"Don't think you've won yet!" Cell yelled up to her, "for I have yet to show you my full power!" Cosmo yawned mockingly, "haven't we been here before?" She mocked, "Shut up foolish girl!" Cell yelled in anger.

"Old Kai."

"Yes Tails?"

"Is Cell really hiding away more power, or is he just bluffing?"

Old Kai scratched his head, "there's no way to know for sure, but if he really was using away a substantial amount of power, I doubt he would have looked as panicked just now."

"Good point." Tails replied, "the only thing we can do now is watch and wait." Old Kai nodded in agreement.

"So are you ready to see what I'm truly made of?" Cell asked, "you and I both know you're bluffing, but if it will make you feel better, go ahead." Cell growled in anger, he brought his hands up as they curled his hands into fists, "AHHHHHGH!" He shouted as his power increased. Tails grew a look of worry.

"I guess he wasn't bluffing after all…"

"It may look like his power is increasing, but it barely is." Old Kai said, "he's just trying to make it look like he is to scare Cosmo."

"I hope you're right…"

After about 30 seconds of this, Cell brought his hands down and grinned, "so what do you think? Has your confidence dropped?"

"Nice try Cell, it's obvious that extra power talk of yours was just that: talk!"

"GAAAAAAH, you'll see!" Cell charged Cosmo, she effortlessly dodged it, her hands were behind her back,

"I don't even need my hands to defeat you, you're pathetic!" Cell brought on every attack he knew, Cosmo effortlessly reflected the Tri-beam and with her feet and dodged the special beam cannon. "WHY WON'T YOU TAKE DAMAGE!?" Cell yelled, enraged. His body began to glow red, his power increased dramatically.

"What's happening?!" Tails asked desperately.

"Cell is hoping to finish of Cosmo with the Kaio Ken technique, it greatly boosts your power, but leaves a huge strain on the body after it's over."

"Well at least you made me use my hands!" Cosmo taunted."

Cell went on a rampage, unleashing a mad fury of kicks and punches. "STOP DODGING AND FIGHT ME!" Cell screamed,

"Ok." Cosmo said calmly. Cell went in for a kick and Cosmo grabbed his leg, he tried to break free with a punch, but it backfired, she used her other hand to grab his fist. She pulled on them and took Cell's leg and hand clean off, she then blasted both of them to smithereens. Cell desperately tried to fight back by firing a blast from the hand he still had left, Cosmo caught it in her hand and redirected it at him, blowing a hole in his stomach region. Before he could regenerate she kicked him the head, sending him flying towards the earth. He landed on the ground with a crash and Cosmo looked down at him. Cell's body was in shambles. She sped down to him and picked him up by the head, and kicked him on the side of his torso. "Give up!" She shouted,

"N-n-never!" Cell managed to get out of his mangled mouth.

"Then it's time for me to finish you!" Cosmo shouted, roots sprang up from the ground, entangling and immobilizing Cell, "wha-what are you doing?!" Cell asked, a terrified look on his face, "I'm destroying you!" Cosmo shouted at him, "wa-wait!" Cell pleaded. "Your friend Goku is still inside of me!"

"I don't care!" She yelled at him. "I hate you, and you're going to die!"

"No! No please! You can have your friend back I swear! Just please don't hurt me!"

"It's too late!" Cosmo shouted.

She put up her hands and pointed them at Cell, "it's over Cell!" A ball of green energy began charging in her hands, Cell stared in horror, he couldn't move! He couldn't avoid the attack, _in order for him to not regenerate, I'll have to vaporize him completely!_ She thought. The energy ball grew more and more, until it was about the size of half her body. "Goodbye Cell!" She fired the energy blast, Cell screamed in pain as it made contact.

"Someday I'll get you for this! I swear I will!" He said as the explosion completely engulfed him. The smoke cleared, nothing but a big crater.

 _Is it… Finally over?_ Cosmo thought to herself. After a minute or two of waiting for Cell to regenerate, it never came. She then started to feel the real weight of her loss. "Oh! Cream, Sonic, Amy, Knuckles, you're all dead! Why couldn't I have come sooner?!" She got down on her knees and broke down in tears. "I'm so sorry Goku, everyone! I was so angry I just let myself kill. You along with Buu!" She sobbed.

"Cosmo!" Tails cried, he hated seeing her so sad and lonely. "How will I get back to you now? Goku brought me here and now he's…" His voice trailed off.

"Hi there Tails!" Tails heard a voice behind him, he turned around to see Goku, smiling at him. "I brought your friends too!"

Tails looked to see his friends all standing near Goku, "Amy, Knuckles, Cream, Sonic? How is this possible?!"

"You see when people die here, if they were good, they go to a place called otherworld, this planet is in otherworld." Supreme Kai explained

With this Tails noticed the Halos above their heads, all of them had it. "Does that mean… They can't come back with me?"

"No Tails, sorry…" Goku said, "but on earth we have the dragon balls, if you gather all seven they give you 3 wishes! You can bring us all back once you find all seven!"

"Hey don't forget my wish!" Old Kai shouted.

"Umm make that two." Goku said chuckling.

"But Goku if you can't go back, how will I get to go to your planet to get the dragon balls?" Tails asked.

"I can take you," Supreme Kai said, "I also have an instant teleportation technique!"

Tails looked at Cosmo through the crystal ball, she was so sad… He needed to see her, to tell her how he felt, he needed to cheer her up! "Can you take me now?" Tails asked the Kai.

"Yes I can, but first is there anyone you want to say goodbye to?"

Tails looked at all of his friends, and Goku, he gave them all hugs one by one and then turned to Goku. "Thank you for all you've done Goku, if it weren't for you, Cell Jr. Would have killed everyone!"

"Hey little buddy, it's no sweat."

"Ok guys, I promise I'll bring you all back soon! I'm ready to go Supreme Kai!"

"Very well then. Take my hand."

Tails did as he was instructed, white light began swirling around them, "wait Tails!" Goku yelled, "one more thing before you go! Find Bulma!" and with a flash of light, they were gone.

Cosmo was still weeping over the loss of all her friends, when out of the corner of her eye she saw a white light. She looked up to view it as two figures started to take shape, she couldn't see their faces yet, but she recognized Tails from the two Tails taking form out of the first person's back. The light cleared and tails and supreme Kai emerged.

"Thank you supreme Kai," tails said looking up at him.

"Any time!" Supreme Kai replied, he then disappeared, leaving Tails and Cosmo in the battle scarred clearing, alone.

"Oh Tails!" Cosmo shouted to him as they ran towards each other, giving each other a big hug.

Tails was so happy to be with Cosmo again, to feel her in his arms. They hugged for at least half a minute and then broke away. Tails got butterflies in his stomach for what he was about to finally admit to the Cosmo.

"Cosmo I-I've always loved you!" Tails shouted out, with tears of joy in his eyes, "from the moment I saw you crash land on Mobius, I knew I loved you!"

Cosmo started to cry, she was finally hearing the words she had longed to hear from the first time their eyes met! "I love you too Tails! I was just so scared to tell you because I was afraid you wouldn't feel the same way."

"I'm sorry I took so long…" Tails said, "I was just so nervous to talk to someone so… Beautiful…"

Cosmo blushed, "and I was afraid to talk to someone so handsome!" She admitted.

"It's ok now!" Tails said, "we know how we feel about each other, and I'm never going to let anything happen to you again! Oh I'm so sorry for what happened in space, I should have found another way! I should ha-"

Cosmo put her finger up to Tails' lips, "it's ok Tails, I was never angry at you for doing what I asked you to do. In fact I was happy, happy that you could live the rest of your life!"

Tails and Cosmo looked into each other's eyes.

"Tails?" Cosmo asked

"Yes Cosmo?"

"Do you remember what happened on the blue typhoon, after you shot me? I-I tried to kiss you but I couldn't feel anything." Tails nodded. "Would you like to… Try again?" She asked

"Nothing would make me happier!" Tails said

They leaned in towards each other, Tails and Cosmo closed their eyes, they put their arms around each other, their lips met. It was the most beautiful experience Tails had ever felt in his life. The girl he thought gone months ago was back, and she was in his arms, kissing him.

After a half minute or so, Tails and Cosmo let each other go. "I love you Cosmo!" Tails said.

"I love you too Tails!"


	8. Old Friends Return, A Time Of Peace

After the romance was over, Cosmo suddenly remembered what has just happened. "Oh Tails! How can we be celebrating?! I feel so terrible doing this with you when all our friends are dead!"

This time Tails was the one to comfort Cosmo. "It's ok Cosmo!" Tails said, "Goku told me if we collect all seven dragon balls, we could bring him and all of our friends back!"

Cosmo started crying tears of happiness. "That's incredible Tails! But how will we find all seven? If they are anything like the chaos emeralds they are probably scattered all over the globe!"

"Maybe this lady named Bulma that Goku told me to see just before I left can help us?" Tails said, "but I have no idea where she is…"

"I do."

Tails and Cosmo turned around to see Vegeta and Gohan getting up. "You do?" Tails asked

"Of course I do! She's my wife!" Vegeta said

Tails and Cosmo developed a puzzled look. They both thought the same thing.

"I know what you're thinking!" Vegeta shouted, "you think a ruthless warrior like me can't have a wife aren't you!?"

Cosmo and Tails blushed and giggled to each other.

"I'll take you to see my wife so you can use her dragon radar, but on one condition!" Vegeta said

"And what's that?" Cosmo asked

"After this is all over and you restore your friends and Kakarot, I'm going to battle you!" Vegeta said

Cosmo and Tails seemed confused by this. They both knew Vegeta wouldn't stand a chance against Cosmo, _maybe that's just how saiyans are_ … Tails thought to himself. _Always trying to test their strength._

"Deal!" Cosmo said.

Vegeta took off into the sky and Cosmo and Tails followed.

It was a long, silent ride to Bulma's house, Vegeta was never very big on talking. "So Vegeta?" Cosmo asked, "how many Saiyans are there on earth?"

"Me and Kakarot are the only pure saiyans left in the universe." Vegeta said, "our children are half Saiyan and half human." Cosmo developed a sad look. "Oh I'm so sorry…" She said, Vegeta just kept on flying not saying anything else. "You see… My people were also wiped out when I was at a young age. I guess we have some things in common then..."

Vegeta looked at Cosmo, "we are nothing alike!" He grunted, and he looked back straight.

Cosmo crossed her arms. "Hm!" she grunted.

"It's okay Cosmo." Tails said, "don't let Vegeta ruin your good mood!"

They arrived at Bulma's house.

"They're so adorable!" The teal haired woman screamed. Tails and Cosmo blushed. "I felt the earth shaking a while ago, I assumed it was just Vegeta and Goku getting carried away again though… Is everything alright.?"

Tails and Cosmo went on to explain what happened to Bulma, "oh I'm so sorry what happened to your friends!" She said

"That's why we're here." Tails said, "Goku told me that a woman named Bulma would help us find the Dragonballs to wish them back." Cosmo nodded in agreement

"I sure do! Be right back!" Bulma said, she went out of the room for a moment and came back with a small, circular device about the size of a pocket watch. "This is the Dragon Radar, I know it looks small and not very impressive but trust me! It gets the job done!" She handed it to Tails

"Woah! Did you design this yourself?" Tails asked.

"Sure did! Just press that little button there and you'll be good to go!"

Tails did as she said and 7 dots appeared, scattered all across the screen.

"Press that same button to zoom in and zoom out." Bulma explained

Tails and Cosmo thanked Bulma greatly for the radar and then flew off. "Aren't you coming Vegeta?" Tails asked

"No way! I need to start training for when I challenge the girl of yours!" Vegeta said.

Tails sighed. "Alight Cosmo, let's go find those Dragonballs!"

Tails and Cosmo scoured the globe far and wide, there has even been one at the beach. That was their personal favorite. They had watched the sun set over the crystal blue water. It created so many warm and beautiful colors. It reminded them of the time they looked at the moon in the lake of love together.

After a while of searching it turned out their friend Dende had the last one at his lookout. "Thanks Dende!" Tails said as he collected the last ball from him. Tails would never forget Dende, after all, he was the one who had brought Tails' true love back to him.

"No problem Tails." Dende replied

"So… How does this work?" Tails asked.

"Put the balls on the ground." Dende explained, Tails did as instructed. "Now, do you have your three wishes chosen yet?"

Tails knew he had to save one for that perverted old Kai, so he would use the first wish to bring back Goku and the others, and the second wish to send them back home! "Yes." Tails said

"Ok then. Arise Shenron!" Said Dende with his hands pointed to the sky

The sky grew black and the balls began to glow. A giant dragon flew out of them, Tails and Cosmo watched in utter amazement. "I am the mighty Shenron, I will grant you three wishes, speak now!"

Tails walked up to Shenron and gulped, it was a scary experience, talking to a giant dragon that had promised to grant you wishes. "Please resurrect all those who died because of Cell Jr.!" Tails was about to say who was _killed_ by Cell Jr. But he wasn't sure of that would have brought Goku back or not, since technically he wasn't killed by him.

"The wish can be granted, however…" Shenron said

"However what?" Tails asked.

"The beings being resurrected are of too high level to be brought back with only one wish, such a wish would take two wishes."

Tails and Cosmo looked at each other, that would mean between bringing their friends back and the Old Kai's wish, there would be none left to send them back to Mobius! "Dende how long until we can make three more wishes?" Tails asked

"They take a full year to recharge…" Dende said

Tails and Cosmo knew what that meant, it meant that them and the rest of them would have to stay on earth for a full year! "That's fine Shenron, grant our wish!"

"Very well, Shenron said in his deep, powerful voice. His red eyes began to glow, and a blinding yellow light appeared at the base of the dragon, First came Knuckles, then Amy, Cream, Cheese, and finally, Sonic and Goku.

"Hey little bro!" Sonic said

"Sonic!" Tails shouted, running up and hugging his best friend. Tears ran down his cheeks

"So Sonic, you wanna tell Tails what happened while we were in otherworld?" Amy asked sonic, with a large grin on her face.

Sonic turned bright red, "well… Me and Amy kinda… Got together…" Sonic said

"I always knew you would!" Cream said, "you two are perfect for each other"

"Umm hello?" Shenron said, "still waiting for that last wish…"

"Oh right…" Tails said, his face turned bright red, he remembered what old Kai said he wanted, "please give old Kai… A million… Women…" Tails sputtered

"Very well." Shenron said, his eyes glowed red, and Tails knew that old pervert was probably having the time of his life right now. "That is it, your wishes have been granted!"

The sky returned to normal and the dragon balls flew up in the air and began to spin rapidly. They then scattered out in the beautiful display.

Tails and the rest of his friends spent time hugging and greeting each other. After it was all over Sonic grinned at Tails, "so little buddy, I see I'm not the only one who found a girl!" He said smirking, looking back at Cosmo, who was catching up with Amy and Cream.

"Ya… I guess so…" Tails said, blushing.

"So we have to stay here for a full year huh?" Sonic said

"Yeah." Tails said.

"I for one am looking forward to it!" Sonic said, "new places to run and explore, and there are probably plenty of nice beaches and other romantic places for me and Amy, and you and Cosmo to go to." Sonic said

"That would be… Nice…" Tails said.

"So if you liked Amy all this time, why didn't you tell her?" Tails asked, "she has made it more than clear that she has feelings for you, Tails said laughing.

"Well… I don't know how to talk to girls…" Sonic admitted, "I always pushed Amy away because I was afraid we would go out, and I would say something wrong and get her mad!" Sonic said, "and you know how Amy gets when she's mad."

Tails chuckled, "well I'm glad you finally got the courage to tell her." Tails said.

Sonic blushed. He looked over at Amy and her beautiful smile as she talked to Cosmo, he noticed Tails was also looking in that direction, but at a different person of course.

"So where are we going to stay for an entire YEAR while these things recharge?" Knuckles asked impatiently.

"Well when this alien race called the Namekians got stranded, Bulma took care of them." Goku said scratching his head, "plus Bulma has state of the art training equipment, as well as a gravity chamber, I'm sure you would LOVE that Knuckles, Goku said grinning at him."

"Then it's settled!" Amy said, "let's go to Bulma's house!"

"Alright, you guys know the drill. Hold onto me if you're coming!" Everyone except for of course Dende and Mr. Popo grabbed onto Goku, he put his two fingers to his head and they flashed away.

"THEY'RE SO CUTE!" Bulma cried as Goku introduced Sonic and the others

"I'm not cute lady!" Knuckles replied, "I am a fierce warrior!"

Bulma grabbed Tails in her arms, "his fur is so soft!"

Tails struggled to get free, "Bulma, I can't breathe!"

"Anyway…" Goku said scratching his head. "These guys need a place to stay for a while while the Dragonballs recharge, can you help us?"

"I would love to!" Bulma cried. My house has plenty of rooms.

"Tails and his friends looked up at the "house," it was more of a mansion than a house… "So where is this state of the art training equipment that I was promised?" Knuckles looked around impatiently.

"I'm sure my husband would love to train with someone like you!" Bulma said

Vegeta smirked at Knuckles. "Only if you can keep up!"

Knuckles growled, "lead the way buddy!" Knuckles and Vegeta left

"I don't know what attracted me to that man…" Bulma said sighing. "Anyway is anyone hungry?" Tails and his friends looked down at their growling stomachs

"I sure am!" Goku yelled

Tails and his friends chuckled, "if you thought Goku was good at fighting, just wait until you see how he eats!" Bulma teased.

They all sat down to a big dinner, Vegeta and Knuckles were having a competition to see who could eat the most, of course it was a battle for second place and Goku stuffed his face with bowls upon bowls of food. "This is really good Bulma!" Goku said with a full mouth, Cosmo snickered.

"Sonic was eating a chili dog that he had asked Bulma's mother to make.

"I'm going to eat more than you!" Vegeta shouted at Knuckles.

"Ha! In your dreams!" Knuckles yelled back.

Goku and Sonic's hands were on their foreheads. "Even in eating Vegeta has to be the best…" Goku said.

"Well we have a whole year here, we might as well have some fun!" Sonic said, finishing his food and running to the door. "I'll be back at the end of the day!" Sonic called out

"Wait Sonic! Take me with you!" Amy shouted, but she was too late, Sonic was out the door.

Vegeta and Knuckles both finished their food and collapsed on the floor, stuffed with food.

"I ate *burp* more than you!" Knuckles bragged

"In your dreams rodent!"

"So do you guys still want to train are are you too stuffed with food to get up?" Bulma teased. "I'll get the gravity chamber set up!"

"No!" Knuckles managed to get out of his stuffed mouth.

Tails looked at Cosmo. "So…" He said nervously, "we have a year here… Would you like to… go to the beach sometime or something? We could also stargaze!"

"I would love to Tails!" Cosmo replied. "We have a lot of catching up to do! Like what were you doing the last few months?"

Tails looked down on the ground with a sad face. "I was a mess without you Cosmo!" He cried. "I was so scared that it might just be a regular plant, and I had lost you forever!" Tails ran over and hugged Cosmo, tears in his eyes.

"It's ok Tails." Cosmo said in her sweet, beautiful voice. "I'm here now, and we never have to be apart again!"

Sonic looked over at Tails. "I'm so happy I was able to save that seed…" He said to himself.

"Sonic!" Amy cried. "Will you take me to the beach sometime too?" She asked hopefully

"Of course Amy, we can go anywhere you want on this planet! And I can take you there at over the speed of sound."

"Awesome!" Amy shouted with delight. "And maybe I could even give you swimming lessons!" She walked over next to Sonic and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Sonic's face turned red. "Sure Amy, whatever you want."

The next few days were uneventful. Sonic and the others were show their sleeping quarters, and all the other important rooms in the giant Capsule Corp. building. Knuckles and Vegeta trained in their own gravity chambers. Cream and cheese helped out in the kitchen, and Sonic, Amy, Tails, and Cosmo were planning their first official double date the watch the stars.

As Tails was packing his equipment he thought to himself. _I can't believe she's actually back here with me! Now I just have to make sure not to mess this up…_


	9. The Stargazing Trip, Vegeta's New Power!

"Are you ready to go Cosmo?" Tails asked.

"Yes coming!" Cosmo replied, and with that they were off.

Tails and Cosmo flew there while Sonic ran Amy there with her in his arms.

 _I can't believe it's finally happening!_ Amy thought to herself in delight, she looked up at Sonic's smiling face. _Even traveling at 500 miles per hour, he's still the cutest boy alive!_

They arrived at their stargazing location, a nice secluded area in the mountains. After all if someone saw them, they'ed be totally freaked out! They set up the mat and Tails took out his telescope and camera, his greatest fear was talking to Cosmo like a nerd like he did on the Blue Typhoon a lot.

Tails and Cosmo sat down next to each other. "The stars are so beautiful out tonight…" Cosmo said,

"Yeah, they are..." Tails replied. "Cosmo… do you remember that time on the Blue Typhoon when we were looking at the stars?"

Cosmo nodded.

"When I said the stars were beautiful, I really meant you, I just stopped myself before completing the sentence because I was scared."

Cosmo blushed.

"No star can ever compare to you." Tails said.

Cosmo nestled up to Tails and laid her head on his chest, she loved feeling Tails' fur. "Your fur is so soft Tails." She told him

"Th-thanks…" Tails said.

Cosmo lied there and closed her eyes while Tails looked at the stars.

"You know Amy, I've always thought you were cute." Sonic said

Amy's cheeks turned red. "Then why did it take the both of us dying for you to finally realize that?" Amy asked.

"It's not that I didn't realize it, it's just that I was scared for your safety. With Eggman still at large, he was only after me. If something happened to you because of us, I would never forgive myself!" Sonic said.

"I would be willing to take the risk if it meant being with you!" Amy exclaimed.

Sonic smiled at her. "That doesn't matter anymore. What matters now is that we're together, I'll never let anything happen to you!" They leaned in and kissed each other.

Tails looked down at Cosmo, she was fast asleep! He gently lifted her head and moved her onto his tails, he figured that would be more comfortable for her.

Tails and Sonic's lives were looking up, the girls of their dreams were right next to them, Tails kissed Cosmo on the forehead, and leaned back to fall asleep.

Meanwhile back at the Capsule Corporation, Vegeta and Knuckles were training vigorously, each in their own gravity chamber. Knuckles was in his own, doing one handed push-ups at 300g! Vegeta was doing one handed pull ups at 500g. "I will surpass Vegeta!" Knuckles said through the pain. "No one makes a fool out of Knuckles the echidna!"

Cream and Cheese were in the kitchen with Bulma, making a nice snack to take to Knuckles and Vegeta. "So Bulma." Cream asked in her sweet gentle voice, "how did you and Vegeta first meet?"

"Well funny story…" Bulma said blushing, "you see Vegeta came to earth a long time ago, threatening to destroy it, he used to be a mean man." Bulma explained, "but over the years his heart softened. He looked so sad and lonely, so I started to like him, and here we are today!"

"Wow that's wonderful!" Cream said, as she put the last of Vegeta and Knuckles' food in the bags. "Want me to take this to your husband and Knuckles now?" Cream asked

"Sure Cream, go for it!" Bulma sighed as Cream walked out of the room, "it's only been three days… And I already know I'm gonna miss that little rabbit…"

It was morning, Sonic and Amy were the first to get up, they looked at Tails and Cosmo. "They're so perfect for each other." Amy said

"Yeah… I guess my little bro is growing up…" Sonic said. "I remember back when he was only 4, living with me and Sally in knothole…" Sonic recalled. "And now look at him, he's 13!"

Tails was the next to get up, he looked down at Cosmo, still sleeping so peacefully on his twin tails.

"You ready to go back little buddy?" Sonic asked Tails.

"Nah you and Amy go on ahead, I would hate to wake Cosmo."

"Alright, you sure you know the way?" Sonic asked.

"Definitely." Tails replied, "see you Sonic."

And with that, Sonic and Amy left them alone in the clearing, Tails looked down at Cosmo, breathing slowly and calmly. "Keep sleeping as long as you want Cosmo, I'll never leave your side again!" Tails whispered to himself.

He sat there, looking at the trees and the sky for another 30 minutes, until Cosmo's eyes slowly fluttered awake. She yawned and looked up at Tails, "good morning handsome."

Tails looked down in surprise to see that Cosmo was awake, "good morning Cosmo, I hope you don't mind that I moved you in your sleep, I figured my tails would be more comfortable."

"Well you figured right!" Cosmo said, snuggling up against his tails, "they're so soft…" She said.

Tails' cheeks grew red, "thanks Cosmo." He said, "we should probably be getting back now, before Sonic gets worried."

But Cosmo wasn't ready to go yet, she could tell something was on the little foxes mind. "Tails what's wrong?" She asked.

"Who me?" Tails replied, "nothing!" Tails lied. A dream he had had a few nights before was unsettling to say the least. He dreamt that another evil would come, and he saw the villain and Cosmo's battle, but not the outcome or who this mysterious villain was.

Tails began packing up the telescope and the mat, as Cosmo looked to the blue sky. "I hope you're up there somewhere mother…" She said to herself. "Someday I'll rejoin you."

As Tails and Cosmo flew back, they began speaking. "I really had fun Tails!"

"So did I Cosmo." Tails replied, "we have an entire year to go wherever you want!"

Little did Tails and Cosmo know a new villain would emerge that would threaten their year of fun and relaxation.

"Finally back little bro? I was starting to get a bit worried." Sonic said as Tails and Cosmo walked in. "So did you guys do anything… Interesting after me and Amy left?"

Cosmo and Tails' faces grew bright red. "Sonic it was nothing like that!" Tails shouted

"Relax Tails, Sonic was just kidding!" Amy gave him a wink.

Just then Knuckles and Vegeta walked in, they were trying to catch their breath and were covered in bruises.

"What happened to you two?" Goku asked.

"Me and Vegeta here has a little competition to see you could withstand more g's." Knuckles explained, "Vegeta barely beat me."

Goku and Sonic started laughing, "I guess some people never change!" Sonic said.

Another two days passed, Knuckles and Vegeta continued their relentless training while Sonic and the others decided to just hang out at the Capsule Corporation. "Hey guys good news!" Bulma shouted as she bursted into the room. "I'm taking you all on a week long cruise." Everyone shouted in delight, except for Sonic, who hated water.

"Umm, a c-cruise? I think I'll pass," Sonic replied, shivering. The memories of the cruise he had in Chris' world came flooding back to them.

"Come on Sonic, at least try to have fun! For me?" Amy said, giving Sonic a wink

"Oh fine, I can't resist that face!" Sonic replied. Everyone laughed

"Awesome, then it's settled, we leave at dawn!" Bulma shouted. She then looked over at Cosmo, she had been wearing that same dress the entire time! Even while fighting Cell. "Hey Cosmo, do you want me to get you something more comfortable for our vacation? That dress must be getting boring by now!"

Cosmo looked down at her dress, it was true, she had been wearing that same dress ever since she was revived by Dende, even before then when she first met Tails and the others. "That sounds nice." She replied.

Tails had never seen Cosmo in anything but that dress, he blushed at the thought of her being in a bathing suit.

"Vegeta I hope you know you're coming too!" Bulma shouted at her husband. "You could at least take a short break to spend time with your wife and son! Speaking of which, where did Trunks and Goten go?"

"I don't know about Kakarot's son but mine is hard at work in the gravity chamber, doing the training exercises that I instructed him to do!"

"And Goten is out doing some work for Gohan and Videl at their house." Goku added.

"Vegeta looked in Cosmo's direction, "hey Cosmo, there's still plenty of time left in the day, how about you fill your end of the deal we made?!"

Cosmo recalled what Vegeta had demanded, if he brought them to Bulma, she would battle him. "Alright Vegeta, I'll fight you."

"Hey Cosmo wait!" Bulma cried, "I made you something to fight in. It's almost the same design as Goku and Gohan's, but I messed around with the color palette and a few other things." she handed a box to Cosmo.

"Thanks Bulma, I'll go try it on now!" She went into the bathroom to change. When she came out she looked like an entirely different person.

"Wow Cosmo!" Tails said to her, "you look awesome!"

"Thanks Tails..." Cosmo replied with a blush. She spun around in it to show everyone.

Bulma was right, it did look a lot like Goku's outfit, although the this time it was mainly green, with a red undershirt and belt, and instead of the normal symbol on the back it was replaced by a flower.

"I made the material much more light and agile than that dress of yours, it must have been hard fighting him in that." Bulma added.

"It wasn't really that difficult…" Cosmo replied. "But I'm sure this will really help in a fight that pushes me harder. Thanks Bulma!"

"Speaking of fights that push you to your limit, stop stalking and follow me!" Vegeta growled.

Cosmo put on her serious face, she walked with Vegeta to the an elevator. "I had my wife build this room specially for fights like this." Vegeta explained.

 _He must have been training relentlessly for the last week if he thinks he can stand a chance against me…_ Cosmo thought to herself.

The elevator stopped at a large underground open room. "I feel so… Heavy in here." Cosmo told Vegeta

"Gravity here is ten times the gravity you are used to, it makes it more entertaining!" Vegeta said with a smirk. They walked out of the elevator and walked to opposite sides of the room. Meanwhile Tails and the others were watching from the glass viewing area that Bulma had taken them to.

"Goku I don't get it, why does Vegeta even bother challenging Cosmo after what happened last time?" Tails asked curiously.

"I guess that's just how we Saiyans operate." Goku replied, "we always allow our enemies to be stronger or become stronger than us, it's what allows us to test our limits to their max!" Goku said.

"Whenever you're ready house plant!" Vegeta yelled across to her.

"You'll regret saying that." Cosmo said calmly as she smiled at Vegeta.

"We'll see!" Vegeta said smirking, "little does Goku know, while he was out having fun with his zoo animals, I took a little trip to the hyperbolic time chamber!"

Goku gasped.

"That's right, I have a little surprise for you Goku! I have finally closed the gap between us! HA!" He shouted as he turned super saiyan 2.

"Goku, what's the hyperbolic time chamber?" Tails asked.

"It's a special room where time is distorted, when a day passes in this world, a whole year passes in there."

"Interesting." Tails said, "a time warp, I should do some research on that when I get back to my planet!"

 _What could Vegeta possibly be planning?_ Goku thought

"Feast your eyes Kakarot! And witness the next level of super saiyan!"

"No way! It can't be!" Goku shouted

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Vegeta channeled all his power as the room began to shake. Vegeta's power went through the roof!

"No way! That's impossible!" Goku shouted through the shaking and the screaming.

The room shook more violently now, as Vegeta's muscles tensed, and his hair began to grow.

"THIS IS THE DAY KAKAROT! THE DAY I FINALLY SURPASS YOU RAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Vegeta shouted.

The air around Vegeta crackled with energy, the shaking knocked Tails and Cream to the ground.

"Vegeta…" Goku said to himself, "just how hard did you push yourself in there?!"

A blinding light radiated out from Vegeta's side of the field, the shaking ceased and the light dimmed, until the brand new Vegeta was visible. The golden hair that went down to his ankles, that face. Goku knew what it was. Goku stared in shock at the new Vegeta.

"So what do you think of the new look?" Vegeta said with a smirk. "It took me 11 months to master."

"It was an awesome light show and your power has grown to extreme new heights." Cosmo replied, "but it's still nowhere close to me!" Cosmo said.

"Hmm!" Vegeta grunted.


	10. SSJ3 Vegeta!, A New Evil Brews

There was a pause, Vegeta took the first move, aiming a kick at Cosmo's head, she dodged to the left with ease and grabbed Vegeta's leg. She swung him over her body and crashing into the ground, he caught himself with his hands and fired and energy blast out of his legs. Cosmo was caught off guard and it hit her, knocking her across the room. She stopped herself right before hitting the wall and charged back at Vegeta and tried to kick his stomach, Vegeta couldn't match Cosmo's blinding speed and she nailed him, he took a few wary steps back, holding his stomach in pain, Cosmo didn't give him time to recover and landed a kick on his head. Vegeta fell to the floor, he got up and fired another blast, she was ready this time and easily swatted it out of the way with her right hand, and countered with her own blast from her left, Vegeta was barely able to dodge it, but while he was dodging Cosmo got to him, nailing him in the a with a powerful kick. Vegeta grabbed her leg and landed a kick in her stomach. The kick caused her to let go, but was simply followed by an energy blast straight to Vegeta's head. Vegeta fell to the floor, panting.

"You can't beat me Vegeta, even with your new power you are no match for me, not now!" Cosmo yelled at him.

"I don't care, a Saiyan never quits!"

 _These Saiyans are really stubborn, I guess I'll just have to knock him unconscious then…_ She thought to herself.

Vegeta was starting to get up, she kicked his as he was coming up, sending him crashing into the wall across the room. He screamed in pain and closed his eyes, when he opened them, Cosmo was staring at him, no more than 4 inches away. Vegeta tried to land a punch to her stomach but she easily caught his fist. She brought her arm back and onto Vegeta, landing a perfect hit on the side of his neck. His eyes went white and his hair turned back to black. Cosmo backed away, allowing Vegeta to fall to the ground.

Goku and the others were staring in awe at what had just happened. "Wow, not even Vegeta in super Saiyan 3 stood a chance!" Goku said. "I guess that means I need to do some training too!"

Once the rest of them were able to pick their jaws up off the floor, Bulma shouted. "Hey Cosmo! Could you bring Vegeta with you when you come back up the elevator? I need to get him into a medical bed!"

Cosmo have Bulma a thumbs up and grabbed Vegeta and put him under her armpit. She walked to the elevator and got in and pressed the button.

Back when they were in the Capsule Corp. building, Goku shook Cosmo's hand. "You really are something Cosmo!" Goku exclaimed.

"Ya! You're the prettiest, and the strongest girl alive now!" Tails added. Cosmo blushed madly at this.

A small purple haired figure came bursting through the door. "Hey dad I finished all those exercises, just like you told me t-," he paused as he saw Vegeta in Cosmo's arms. "What?! Dad! What did you do to my dad?!" Trunks yelled at Cosmo.

"Oh hi Trunks! You remember Cosmo right? I introduced you to her about 4 days ago?"

"Ya I remember!" Trunks said, "you're that really strong girl that beat Cell Jr. After he came back! But why did you hurt my dad?"

"Relax Trunks it wasn't her fault, your father wanted to fight Cosmo. He may not have stood a chance, but you should have seen him! He went super Saiyan 3!"

"Super Saiyan 3?!" Trunks gasped, "that's awesome!"

Cosmo handed Vegeta off to Bulma and she walked out of the room with him in her arms, Cosmo went to change back into her dress and she figured she might as well take a shower while she was there. Bulma took Vegeta to the medical wing of the giant building. _Oh Vegeta, why do you have to be so reckless sometimes?_ She asked herself.

"So Tails were you digging that outfit Cosmo was wearing?" Sonic teased

Tails blushed. "Come on Sonic cut it out!" Tails told his best friend

"Hey relax little buddy, I was only teasing." Sonic said with a smirk, "besides the real show will start tomorrow on the cruise and you get to see Cosmo in a bathing suit."

Tails grew even redder than before. "Sonic!" He said with an embarrassed tone.

Amy chuckled. "Don't worry Tails, I'm sure Sonic is looking forward to seeing _his_ girl in a bathing suit tomorrow too."

"Am not!" Sonic shouted in disagreement, turning just as red as Tails.

Everyone laughed.

Cosmo walked out of the bathroom wearing her normal attire again. "Hi Tails. Why are you blushing?"

"Umm no reason!" Tails said, "I don't know about you guys but I'm hungry!" He said, trying to get Cosmo to forget about his red cheeks, and it worked.

"Yeah, I guess I could go for something to eat…" Cosmo added.

Sonic, Goku and the gang sat down to eat the wonderful dinner Cream and Bulma had prepared for them.

"This is awesome!" Sonic shouted with a full mouth.

"Thanks Sonic!" Cream replied. "And there's plenty more where that came from so eat as much as you want!"

"So are you guys all excited for the cruise tomorrow!?" Asked Amy.

"Y-Yeah, uhhhh sure!" Sonic replied nervously.

"It's ok Sonic nothing will happen!" Tails assured him.

Once Sonic finished his meal he got up. "Well Imma go out for an evening run, see ya!"

Sonic sped out of the dining room.

"That Sonic! Always running off! How rude!" Complained Amy. "Oh well, tomorrow he will be stuck on a cruise ship for an entire week! with me!"

Tails and Cosmo chuckled. "They sure are a cute couple." Cosmo told Tails.

"Can't wait to see how Sonic reacts tomorrow when he is on a ship surrounded by water for 7 days!" Tails laughed.

Everyone laughed but Amy, who just sat there scowling.

Cosmo yawned. "Well Tails I'm kind of tired, I'm going to go the bed." Cosmo got up and kissed Tails on the cheek, "love you!"

"Love you too Cosmo, goodnight!"

"I guess I could use my beauty sleep too." Amy said, "thanks for the dinner Cream and Bulma!"

It wasn't long before everyone but Bulma had left. "I sure am gonna miss them…" She said to herself

 **Tails was running as fast as he could, but his mysterious pursuer was simply too fast for him, there was only one person that fast… "No! It can't be!" Tails told himself. He tripped over something on feel on his face. Tails turned around to see his big brother step out of the shadows. "No!"**

" **That's right Tails, it's your old pal Sonic."**

 **Tails' eyes were blank with fear.**

" **What's wrong Tails? I thought I was your friend!" Sonic taunted**

" **You-you're not Sonic!" Tails cried, "The real Sonic would never hurt me!"**

" **Well you're half right. I'm not the pathetic weakling you used to know! Don't you recognize my voice Tails?"**

 **Tails looked into Sonic's eyes, he was immediately filled with fear. "Th-that's impossible!" Tails shouted in denial, "I saw you die! We were all there! Sonic killed you!"**

" **My physical body perished yes, but then I realized, why use your body when you can use someone else's? So I planted my dark seed in your friend when he made contact with me, I've been eating away at your friend like a cancer for months!"**

" **No! This is a nightmare! It has to be!"**

" **Tails wake up!" He heard someone shouting from outside**

" **You can't escape Tails! Even though this is dream, this nightmare will soon become a reality!"**

Tails jumped awake with a start.

"I heard you yelling in your sleep and came to check on you…" Sonic told him.

Tails' eyes grew wide with fear when he saw Sonic. "No! Get away Dark Oak!" Tails pushed Sonic away.

Sonic gasped when they heard Dark Oak's name. "Woah Tails slow down!" Sonic begged. "What are you talking about!? It's me! Sonic!"

"I-I'm sorry Sonic, just a nightmare."

"Well if you ever wanna talk about it, you know you can trust me." Sonic said.

"Thanks Sonic, but it's ok, I'd like to go back to sleep now."

"Alright little buddy, just tell me if you need anything." Sonic walked out

 _There's no way that could ever happen! Sonic completely destroyed Dark Oak! It was just a dream… Right?_

Tails lied his head down on his pillow, and fell asleep again.


	11. The Fun Begins! Dark Oak's Plan Unfolds!

Everyone awoke to an announcement on the building's comm. system.

"Attention shipmates, it's time to get ready for the cruise! And don't even think about running away again Sonic!"

Sonic heard this and immediately knew it was Amy, "Well I'd better get out there before Amy comes looking for me," Sonic told himself

Tails heard the announcement and got out of bed. _I'm not going to let one nightmare ruin my vacation with Cosmo and the others!_ He thought to himself. He brushed his teeth and stepped out of his room. Tails brushed off the dream he had had the night before and went into the dining room to eat breakfast.

Cosmo and the others were already waiting there for him. "How did you sleep Tails?" Cosmo asked him.

Tails was going to tell her about the nightmare, but he didn't want to ruin the good time, "Fine." He lied.

Cream cooked them all pancakes and bacon, Bulma helped make fresh squeezed orange juice.

"C'mon Cream, you're spoiling us with all this good food!" Sonic kidded.

"Thanks Sonic, I hope you like it!"

"Like it? I love it!" Goku shouted as he stuffed his face with food.

"Isn't this cruise gonna be so romantic?" Amy asked, turning in Sonic's direction.

Sonic blushed, "Ya Amy."

"I wonder if Gohan and Goten will be coming? I sent them an invite!" Bulma said.

Almost as if on cue, three figures bursted through the door. It was Gohan, Trunks and Goten.

"Hi mom!" Trunks said.

"Hi son!" Bulma replied, "I wonder… Where is Vegeta?"

"Probably getting in a quick morning training session knowing him." Goku said laughing.

"Well if you really must know Kakarot, I was taking a shower!" Vegeta replied walking into the room.

"Oh hey Vegeta! That fight was really something yesterday, every time I think I have surpassed you you close the gap again!"

"Don't talk about that fight! I was humiliated!" Vegeta shouted back in anger.

"Hey relax Vegeta, after all, isn't that was this cruise is for?"

"If you plan on relaxing then why are you wearing your combat Gi?!" Vegeta asked

"Oh right!" Goku said scratching his head, "kinda forgot I had this on! Guess I'll go change."

"I should too…" Cosmo said. They both walked out of the room.

"So Tails, you excited to see Cosmo in her bathing suit on the cruise?" Amy teased

"Amy!" Tails shouted, his face turning bright red.

They all finished their breakfast and Goku and Cosmo came back. Goku was wearing a plain blue T-shirt with cargo shorts, Cosmo wore a shorter version of her floral skirt that Bulma had had made for her.

Amy smirked at Tails, Tails just looked away.

"Do I look ok to you Tails?" Cosmo asked.

"You look great Cosmo!" Tails replied.

"Thanks."

"So are we leaving or what?" Trunks asked his mom impatiently.

"Be patient son!" Bulma scolded. "Is everyone packed and ready?" She asked

"Yeah, just let me put a few more things in mine." Cosmo said, she walked up to her room. The rest followed to go get their bags.

Cosmo had been debating whether or not to bring the one piece bathing suit that Amy had gotten for her, she recalled a conversation she had with her. " _Well you want Tails to notice you don't you?"_ _Amy teased. Cosmo looked at the suit Amy had just put in her hands. "Fine I'll think about it!" Cosmo replied_. She picked up the suit and put it in her suitcase.

Tails, Sonic and Knuckles didn't have to pack much, after all they didn't wear any clothes. They just packed the bare essentials, toothbrushes, deodorant, etc.

They all met at the entrance of the Capsule Corp. building where a limo was waiting for them.

"Come on Bulma you didn't have to go through all this trouble for us!" Tails told her.

"Nonsense! Only the best for my guests!" Bulma replied with a wink.

They arrived at the docks. Sonic and the others gasped at the size of the ship. Sonic gulped.

"Don't be scared Sonic! I'll never leave your side!" Amy yelled to him giving him a big hug, a while ago Sonic would have ran away from Amy's when she tried to hug him, but now he hugged her back.

"So is there a place for fighting on this ship?" Knuckles asked.

Amy glared at him. "Not everything is about fighting you know! Just relax!" Amy exclaimed.

Once they were on the ship, Sonic looked down at the docks. "Goodbye sweet ground!" He muttered to himself. Then he looked over at Amy, _at least now I have Amy to keep me company._

The ship's anchor lifted and the ship honked it's big horn. Then they were off.

"So what do you want to do first Cosmo?" Tails asked, "they have everything imaginable here!"

"Well there's always the swimming pool, or maybe you could teach me how to play cards or something?"

"Whatever you want Cosmo." Tails said

"Swimming sounds fun!" Amy shouted. Sonic cringed when he heard this.

"Y-ya, it sure does!" Sonic stuttered.

"Don't worry Sonic! I'll give you some lessons!"

"I'll come too!" Cream added

"If you need be I'll be in a chair!" Vegeta said, he walked off and sat down on one of the deck chairs. Bulma went after him.

"Hey Goten I can teach you to play cards!" Trunks offered.

"Sure Trunks!"

The two boys ran off leaving Goku and Knuckles. Knuckles just stood there with a blank expression on his face.

"Come on Knuckles it's vacation! Have some fun! Come with me, I'll show you some of the earth sports we have!"

"Fine!" Knuckles said as he walked off with Goku.

Over at the pool, Sonic was trying to get in the water without freaking out and Tails and cheese were waiting for the girls in a chair.

"Hey Tails! Sonic!"

They both turned to see the girls coming up the steps to meet them. Cosmo had decided to wear the suit Amy had bought her after all and Amy was wearing something similar.

"So umm Tails… Do I look ok?"

Tails blushed at a loss for words. "Umm, I mean I…"

Amy smirked over at Cosmo, she had told her Tails would say something like that. She said that's just how boys work when they don't know what to say. Cosmo chuckled

Tails looked at Cosmo, she was beautiful in anything she wore, but now…

"So Sonic, what do you think of _my_ outfit?" Amy asked in a teasing voice

Sonic was also at a loss for words. "Uhh, you look nice Amy…" Sonic managed to get out.

"Didn't you see the way Tails looked at you just now? I told you packing that suit was a good idea!" Amy whispered to Cosmo. Cosmo's cheeks went red at this statement

"So Sonic, ready for your first lesson? This one is titled, STOP BEING A BABY AND GET IN THE WATER!" Amy yelled.

"Umm… Sure?" Sonic replied.

"Great!" Amy walked over to Sonic and gave him a surprise push in.

"Gaaaahh!" Sonic shouted as he plummeted in.

"Hey look we already completed the first lesson!" Amy shouted as she jumped in after Sonic.

Tails and Cosmo both chuckled.

"Amy told me you would be at a loss for words if I wore this…" Cosmo said. "She said you would think I'm… Hot?"

Tails blushed madly. "Umm I mean, yes-I mean no- I mean, uhh." Tails was thinking of something nice to say that wouldn't sound too strange, his mind was blank. _For a guy with 300 IQ you sure are blowing it Tails!_ He scolded himself in his mind.

"It's ok Tails, I understand." Cosmo replied, kissing Tails on the cheek. "So do you want to go swimming now?" She asked

"Sure!" Tails replied, _thank god that's over!_

"So people knock each other down and cause pain to each other in order to get a ball?" Knuckles asked, "that's my kind of sport!"

Goku grinned, "I thought someone like you would like it."

Meanwhile Vegeta was still sitting in his chair looking up at the sky. Bulma was sitting next to him, "come on Vegeta, let's go do something!" Bulma complained. "Fine! What do you want to do!" Vegeta asked. "Let's go check in on the boys!" Bulma insisted. "Alright…" Vegeta said with a groan.

"Hah! Gotcha again buddy!" Trunks said, "but you're doing great for just learning how to play!" Trunk reassured Goten.

"Thanks Trunks!"

Gohan was on the same part of the deck as Goten and Trunks, talking to his wife on the phone. "You sure you're okay with me being here?- alright thanks, make sure to call me if you need anything! Love you!" Gohan hung up.

"Who was that big brother?" Goten asked curiously.

"Just Videl, I was just calling to make sure she was ok."

"Come play cards with us!" Goten begged

"Oh alright!"

Back at the pool Cream and Cheese were having a splash fight while Amy was still trying to teach Sonic how to swim. Tails and Cosmo were just swimming around talking. "Bulma really is nice for giving us this cruise!" Cosmo said

"And the universe was really nice for giving me you!" Tails said, Cosmo blushed at this.

"Thanks Tails, I couldn't be happier!" Cosmo suddenly caught Tails off guard, "race you the other side of the pool!" She took off like a bullet through the water.

"Hey wait up!" Tails shouted as he swam after her.

The rest of the day was a fun and relaxing one. Sonic was actually half decent at swimming now and Trunks and Goten played more cards and watched TV. Goku showed Knuckles more sports like basketball and hockey.

"Excellent work today Sonic! Tomorrow you race me!" Said Amy.

"Umm can I pass?" Sonic asked.

"No!"

"I really had fun today Tails!" Cosmo told him.

"Thanks Cosmo, I had fun too!"

"What are we going to do tomorrow?" Cosmo asked. "I chose the pool, now it's your turn!"

Tails scratched his head. "We could see what movies they have on the theater room."

"Sounds fun! See you tomorrow Tails." Replied Cosmo.

"What do _you_ want to do tomorrow Sonic?" Amy asked.

"Umm, we could go with Tails and Cosmo again I guess."

"Sounds fine! I wonder if they have an _romantic_ movies!"

They all walked away to go to their sleeping quarters, not knowing the danger that was on its way the next day.

And Tails lied down in bed he thought to himself. _Things are looking up, I can't wait till tomorrow when I can see Cosmo again._

Sonic lied down in his bed, _what was Tails' dream about? He called me Dark Oak! Come to think of it I have been feeling sort of strange lately._ He closed his eyes, _oh well. Tomorrow I get to watch movies with Amy, that will be fun_. Sonic drifted off to sleep.

 **Sonic awoke in the middle of a ruined city. "Why am I here? One minute I was on the cruise ship and the next I was…"**

" **So nice to see you again Sonic." He heard an ominous yet familiar voice.**

 **He turned around to see the metallic body of Dark Oak, standing behind him. "That's impossible! I killed you!" Sonic shouted in disbelief.**

" **You killed my body that is true. But as I was being wiped from the universe I realized, your body is the perfect vessel for me to launch my revenge from! So I planted my seed inside your brain, I've been slowly taking you over for months. Plotting my next move."**

" **No! This is a dream! Wake me up!"**

" **It's a dream for now. Enjoy tomorrow, it will be the last day you have with your own mind forever."**

 **Dark Oak rushed towards Sonic with his sword, he tried to get out of the way but he couldn't move. "Ahhhhhh!" He screamed in pain as the sword pierced his chest.**

Sonic woke up with a start, drenched in sweat. "It's just a dream, this can't happen!" He shouted to himself.

Right then Amy bursted through his door. "Sonic are you ok?!"

"Yeah Amy, just a bad dream," he panted.

"Sonic don't lie to me! Tell me what's wrong!"

Sonic sighed, he explained how Tails had had that bad dream, and now this.

"Sonic that's really disturbing." Amy said concerned.

"Well they're just dreams! I'll never let Dark Oak control me!" He replied

"Alright Sonic, whatever you think is right, I'm going back to bed." Amy replied in a concerned tone.

"Alright Amy, see you in the morning."


	12. From Nightmare To Reality

Tails and Cosmo met on top of the deck and Sonic and Amy soon followed.

"Are you sure you wanna do this Cosmo?" Asked Tails. "We can do whatever you want…"

"As long as I'm with you I don't care what we do!" She replied.

"Hurry up! Let's go to the theater room!" Amy cried.

"Alright alright!" Sonic said, "we're going!"

They arrived in the theater room and Amy began searching the shelves for something that would make Sonic fall for her. "Here we go!" She said, picking out a romantic movie.

"Sonic and the rest face palmed. "Alight Amy whatever you want…" Sonic said sighing.

"Amy put in the movie and they began watching. The two couples were leaning in close to each other and holding hands on the armrests. It was a really long movie, and about halfway through, Sonic spoke up.

"Sorry Amy but I don't feel so good, mind if I go to the bathroom?"

"Oh fine! But hurry back, this is the good part!"

Sonic found the nearest bathroom and walked up to the sink, he cupped water in his hands and splashed water in his face. He went to look at his reflection but something was wrong. The image that Sonic saw in the mirror was a dark and twisted face, it reminded him of when he lost his cool during the fight with one of the Metarex commanders. He gasped in surprise and stumbled backwards. "C'mon Sonic! Get it together, why is my mind playing tricks on m- AAAHHHH!" Sonic screamed out in pain and grasped his head, falling onto his knees. _I told you I was coming!_ He heard a dark voice in his head say. "No! Get away!" Sonic shouted back, _there is no escape in your own mind Sonic!_ _You will become my slave!_ "Never! I'll never join you!"

Tails walked in the bathroom, "hey Sonic you've been gone for quite a bit, just wanted to check up on-" Tails paused as he saw his best friend struggling on the ground in pain.

"GET OUT!" Sonic screamed, "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" _Never!_

"Sonic what's wrong?!"

"Tails! You have to run! It-it's Dark Oak, the dream I had came true! Please run! I can't hold him off much longer!" Sonic's fur started to pulsate from blue to black.

Tails recalled the nightmare he'd had about Sonic fighting him. "Don't worry Sonic! I'll go get help!"

"No Tails! Run and don't come back!"

Tails sprinted out of the room and to the theater. "Guys! Sonic's gone crazy! He's being taken over by Dark Oak! We have to do something!"

"What's wrong with Sonic?! Where is he?! Is he okay?!" Amy asked in disbelief.

"He's fine but he can't hold off Dark Oak much longer! We have to run now!"

Back in the bathroom, Sonic was losing the mental battle. "I won't let you use me to hurt my friends!" Sonic shouted to the voice in his head.

"You have no choice pathetic hedgehog!" It screamed back.

"GAAAAAHH! I can't stop him!"

Sonic could feel his control slipping. He couldn't hold on much longer. His fur was pulsating more rapidly now, Sonic lost control and passed out on the floor of the bathroom.

Tails and the others ran up to the deck and found Goku and Knuckles arm wrestling. "Goku, Knuckles! You have to help! Sonic's mind has been infiltrated by Dark Oak!"

"Dark Oak?" Goku asked puzzled, "oh right that one guy that almost killed all of you that other time!" He recalled in surprise. "How is he back?"

"No time to explain! We have to find a way to stop Sonic and rescue him from-"

And explosion came from on the other side of the ship, and a dark shadowy figure emerged. "You rang?!" He said in a rage filled voice.

"Sonic! Are you okay?!" Amy asked hey boyfriend in concern.

"That's not Sonic! He's under the control of Dark Oak!" Tails yelled to Amy.

"That's right! You pathetic fools played right into my hands! Gathering all the strongest fighters from around the universe onto one ship! This should make it easy to turn all of you into my slaves and restart my dream to eliminate all flesh and blood from the universe!"

"That's not gonna happen!" Goku shouted, he turned super saiyan 2 and charged at Dark Oak.

He effortlessly dodged the attack. "Don't you realize? My inner rage has consumed Sonic and turned him into the terror of the universe! Dark Super Sonic!"

"Please Goku don't hurt him! There has to be another way!" Tails shouted to him.

"There is no other way! Sonic's body is completely under my control! He-" Dark Oak winced in pain. "Stupid hedgehog! Do not defy me!" He screamed out, he fell to the floor shouting in pain, his hair started flashing blue again. Sonic's voice cried out.

"Tails… Everyone! Don't… worry about me! Just do what you have to do…" He sputtered.

"No Sonic! I already lost Cosmo once! I won't lose you too!" Tails cried out.

"Tails… You have to do what you need to do… I-" Sonic's hair turned black again, and he flew back up into the air.

"Sorry about that little intrusion!" Dark Sonic exclaimed, "but don't worry I'm back now. I could care less if you try and kill me! With the power I now posses in this body I am invincible!"

"Sonic fight it! Don't let him do this! You're stronger than that! I've seen you stand up to Dark Oak before! You can do it!" Cosmo shouted to him.

"It's no use! Your friend Sonic is gone!" Dark Sonic replied.

Cosmo didn't want to hurt one of her closest friends, but she had no choice. "Well in that case… I'm sorry Sonic…" Cosmo's power level began to rise

"No Cosmo, please don't do this!" Tails shouted to her, putting his arms around her.

"I'm sorry Tails, but I won't lose you to Dark Oak again!" Cosmo shouted as her power reached its maximum.

Cosmo spun around, her body shimmered as her outfit changed from her leap skirt into her fighting Gi.

"Woah that's new Cosmo!" Tails said.

"Thanks I figured it out myself about 2 days ago." She told him.

"Cosmo, you feel that right? He's stronger than Cell Jr. This won't be easy!" Goku said.

"It's ok Goku, I never showed my full power in that fight!"

She was right, Goku could feel her power, it was at least a third stronger than it was against Cell.

"Dark Oak, listen! We travel away from the boat, then I'll fight you! This matter is between us and us alone!"

Dark Sonic smirked. "Fine, the sea will be your demise!"

"Wait Cosmo!" Tails shouted out to her, "don't leave me! He's stronger than Cell! I refuse to lose you! No matter who wins I'm going to lose someone I care about! I won't let you! I love you!"

"I love you too Tails, that's why I'm not going to let myself lose!" She shouted. She walked over to Tails and gave him a kiss on the lips. "Don't worry Tails, I won't let Dark Oak win!"

Tails grew tears in his eyes. "Okay Cosmo, I-I trust you! Be careful!"

"If you're done seeing your boyfriend for the last time, I would like to go ahead and kill you now!" Dark Sonic said with a smirk.

Cosmo put on a serious face. "I don't want to have to do this Sonic, but you leave me no choice! This is what Sonic would want."

Cosmo and Dark Sonic flew up and then off at high speeds. Once they were far enough away, Cosmo stopped, Dark Sonic stopped with her. Cosmo assumed her fighting position.

"I won't let you take my friends away from me!" She shouted at him.

"Soon enough, you won't have a choice!" Dark Sonic replied.

He dashed at Cosmo and started off strong with a barrage of punches and kicks, Cosmo dodged and blocked them and then countered with a blow to the side of the head. He staggered back but recovered quickly and fired a blast, Cosmo deflected it with her hand.

"How long can you fight before your endurance fails you?" Cosmo asked."I know l about Super Sonic's limited power.

"We'll see!" Dark Sonic replied.

They rushed at each other again and engaged in intense melee combat, matching each other blow for blow. A truly even clash. Their fists collided, creating a shockwave that forced them to break off their attack.

Back at the ship Goku could feel their energies, and so could Vegeta after he got up and joined them. "Their powers are totally even." Goku stated. "Now it just comes down to who has more endurance."

"Super Sonic may be a powerful transformation but it drains Sonic physically very quickly." Tails said. "All Cosmo has to do is wait until the transformation wears off."

Meanwhile Cosmo and Dark Sonic were at it again. Cosmo landed a clean kick into Dark Sonic's stomach, and Dark Sonic landed a punch in her face. "We don't have to fight Sonic! You can still push Dark Oak out!"

"Too concerned for your friends to finish the job? The Seedarians are weak, that's why I killed them all!" Dark Sonic said back, "your friend is locked deep inside his own mind and I've thrown away the key!"

He rushed Cosmo again and fired an energy blast, she was barely able to dodge it in time, however the dodge threw her off balance, giving Dark Sonic just enough time to attack. He side armed her in the side of the head and sent her plummeting towards to water, she recovered just in time and rushed at him. He blocked her punch but her kick connected causing him to shout in pain. She didn't give him time to recover and uppercutted him. She went for another follow-up but Dark Sonic grabbed her leg kicked her in the stomach.

"It feels like they're completely even!" Goku said, "neither is giving an inch! Let's hope you are right Tails…"

They all looked back towards where the shockwaves were coming from.

Cosmo and Dark Sonic's fists collided, sending a shockwave through the water creating giant waves. They both backed off, trying to catch their breaths.

"How does it feel to know that you're trying to kill one of your closest friends Cosmo? It must really eat you up inside!" Dark Sonic teased evilly.

"Stop talking and fight me!" Cosmo yelled back.

Their fighting continued for what seemed like an eternity, they dashed towards each other again, they were just about to create another mighty shockwave when Dark Sonic stopped.

"Gah! What's happening to me?!" He shouted out in pain, holding his head. "Grrrrrr!"

"Looks like your newfound power has expired." Cosmo replied, growing a grin on her face.

"No! This can't happen! Not now!" He screamed out. "I'll get you for this! I will!" The dark aura surrounding him shrunk until he no longer had his Dark Sonic form, He began panting, "I didn't want to have to use this, but you leave me no choice." 7 familiar gems began flying out around Dark Sonic.

"Don't you realize! I have been behind the scenes pulling the strings this whole time! Not even Sonic was aware that I was affecting him at night! The chaos emeralds where here the whole time! All I had to do was find them at night while you and your stupid animal friends were sleeping!"

The 7 chaos emeralds glowed out of control, dissolving and flying into Dark Sonic's body. "Yes! This power! It's overwhelming! From now on I shall be known as, Dark Hyper Sonic!" His power level made a huge jump upwards as the dark aura surrounding him grew in size. "Not even Cosmo can compare to this kind of power anymore! No one can!"

Goku gasped in horror. "Dark Super Sonic's power just made an unreal jump! How did he gain so much power so quickly?"

"The only thing I can think of is the chaos emeralds, but that's impossible! They're back on our world! They didn't come with us…"

Cosmo looked at Dark Hyper Sonic and felt his amazing power.

"So what do you think pathetic daughter? Pretty impressive isn't it?" He said with a smirk.

"I feel disgraced to call me your daughter!" She yelled back. "I don't care how strong the enemy is, I'll never stop fighting to protect my friends!" Cosmo's power rose higher, it reached its maximum.

"You'd better hope you've got more than that child!"

Cosmo grew a very serious face, she knew what would happen if she lost this battle, she knew his power was greater, but somehow she would find a way to beat him, somehow…

 _Come on Cosmo! I know you can do it! I sensed a greater power in you from the moment I saw you…_ Goku's thinking paused, _you're just like my son, so much potential, just waiting to be unlocked! Use your emotions!_


	13. Dark Oak's Last Effort!

Dark Sonic dashed towards Cosmo without warning, landing a punch in her stomach, it knocked her off guard but she recovered and tried to counterattack with a blow to the head, her wrist was easily caught by Dark Sonic. He threw her high above him and fired a blast at her. She deflected the blast just in time to see Dark Sonic coming at her and punching her in the face. Cosmo retaliated and landed a clean, powerful kick to the side of his head. Her foot rested there.

"Wow, that almost tickled!" Dark Sonic bragged. He removed her foot from his head with his hand.

Cosmo gasped in horror, her powerful kick didn't even phase Dark Sonic. He sent a wave of energy down her leg and into her body. She cried out in pain. After a few seconds of this, he let go.

Cosmo began plummeting toward the ocean, but before she could fall far, Dark Sonic grabbed her by the head. "Even after getting your power handed to you by someone else! You are still weak!" He gloated. "You're letting all of your friends down, even Tails will hate you after he finds out what happened!"

Cosmo raised her fists and was able to struggle out a few words. "You-you're lying! Tails would never think that of me! We love each other!"

"Did you ever really think that a plant and animal could live in peace together?! You ignorant child!" He laughed evilly, he let her go.

Cosmo's eyes shut, her limp body plummeted into the ocean creating a large splash. As her body was sinking deeper she thought to herself. _I-I'm so sorry Tails, everyone… I'm just not strong enough._ She started replaying all the wonderful memories she had of her friends in her mind, the party on the blue typhoon, the cruise, but most of them were about Tails. She remembered their first kiss, their watching the stars together. _No!_ She screamed in her mind. _This isn't over! Dark Oak will pay for what he's done! I will kill him for what he's done!_

Cosmo's body began to glow with golden light. The bracers near her hands turned golden, her hair lengthened. The rosebuds on the side of her head bloomed fully.

Dark Sonic looked down at the water. "Oh now what?!" He said to himself with disgust.

Cosmo's new form rose out of the water. An entirely new look of confidence in her eyes.

"That… That form! That's the form you kill me with last time!" Dark Sonic shouted.

"That's right Dark Oak! I'm going to tear you apart for what you've done to Sonic and the others!"

"Don't get too cocky! You still have to beat me!" Dark Sonic replied.

Dark Sonic charged towards Cosmo, but her new form gave her an extreme boost in not only power, but swiftness. She effortlessly dodged his attack. Dark Sonic growled in disgust and turned around for another attack, he charged up a punch and let it loose in the direction of her face. She caught his punch with one hand and used her other land to retaliate with a punch to _his_ head. Dark Sonic stumbled backwards and fired a blast, Cosmo swatted it away. She fired her own energy blast, Dark Sonic barely dodged it in time.

"You think I'm going to lose to you?! Never! Not again!" Dark Oak screamed,

"Woah! Cosmo is really handing it to Dark Oak!" Goku exclaimed, "her power made a huge jump and ever since then Dark Oak's power has been gradually decreasing."

"Hmm." Tails said, looking out to the horizon, where Cosmo and Sonic, the two people he cared about the most, were fighting to the death.

Dark Sonic was getting desperate, he tried everything he could to try and beat Cosmo, just couldn't, and he could feel the power of the chaos emeralds draining, and soon enough there would be no chance of stopping her.

"Give up Dark Oak!"

"Never!" Dark Oak charged at Cosmo, preparing to use all his power in one final effort. Cosmo prepared to take the attack, but something interesting happened, he broke off his attack halfway through.

"Gaaaaaah! Not now!" Dark Sonic shouted in pain, he held his head, the 7 chaos emeralds re-materialized around him, but this time they were dark and lifeless, they plummeted into the ocean below, "n-no!" He stuttered, "my power!" He extended his hand towards the ocean where his gems now lied.

"No! This isn't over!" Dark Sonic shouted in desperation, he charged Cosmo and was instantly swatted to the side by her.

"Yes. It is." Cosmo disagreed.

Dark Sonic's look of horror grew. He began shaking nervously. "You… You can't kill me! I am Dark Oak! I am invincible!"

Cosmo was right in front of him before he could even react, she punched him in the stomach and then kicked him to the side. "Give Sonic back to me, and maybe I'll spare you!" She said.

"Never!"

With this she side armed him, he fell into the ocean below. He came out panting and damp, he took off running, trying to escape Cosmo. But without his hyper power, his speed was no match for Cosmo. She easily caught up to him and jumped in front of him, blocking his path. His whole body was trembling now, he was sweating like crazy.

"Last chance Dark Oak! Give him back!" Cosmo shouted at him.

He sat there for a moment, weighing his options. He couldn't run and he couldn't fight, there seemed to be no way out. It was them that he got a plan, a dark and devious plan to destroy Cosmo without fighting her.

Sonic's hair turned its regular ocean blue and his eyes. He started falling rapidly, luckily Cosmo noticed and was able to catch him before he hit the water.

She held him there in her arms. _Is it… Finally over?_ She thought to herself. She looked down at Sonic, he was exhausted! She needed to get him back to the cruise ship so Tails could help him.

"The battle has ended." Goku told everyone. "After he lost his power he was no match for Cosmo."

Tails grew tears in his eyes. "Oh Sonic!" He cried out. "Why was i so stupid?! I should have thought to scan you after the battle, but I was too busy swimming in my own tears! Why didn't I-"

Tails' grieving was interrupted by a figure flying in from the distance, it was Cosmo!

"Cosmo!" Tails shouted and he ran up to her and took her in his arms as she landed.

"Yes Tails, it's over…" She said to him.

Tails then looked down and realized Sonic in her arms, passed out. Tails' tears of sadness turned to tears of joy. "You even saved Sonic! Thank you so much Cosmo, I love you!" Cosmo's face grew warm as he said this.

She set Sonic down on the ground. laying on his back.

"You really were amazing Cosmo!" Goku added.

"Will Sonic be alright!?" Amy asked concerningly.

"He should be fine with a bit of rest." Tails replied, as he felt Sonic's pulse, it was strong.

Cosmo smiled, but something in the back of her mind wasn't adding up. Dark Oak wasn't one to surrender so easily, he had been willing to blow himself up to take them all with him last time, something just seemed, off…

Sonic's eyes fluttered awake, he looked up at Tails, "Hey little buddy." He said, obviously still completely exhausted.

"I thought I lost you forever Sonic!" Tails shouted to him, giving him a hug. "You're like a big brother to me!"

As Tails hugged him, Sonic's exhausted face turned into a grin, without warning he grabbed Tails and his hair turned black.

Everyone gasped. "You fools really are stupid! you really think the mighty Dark Oak would surrender so easily!?"

Tails was terrified, he tried to wiggle free but he knew it was useless. Dark Sonic stood up, still holding Tails in his iron grip.

"You were pay for disobeying your father child! By watching the two people you care about the most die before your very eyes, I may lose, but I'm taking your precious Sonic and Tails down with me!" Dark Sonic's body began to glow.

Cosmo was so petrified in fear that she didn't know what to do, when her body finally caught up with her brain, her eyes filled with tears. "Please father! Don't do this! I beg you, don't take Tails away from me."

"Shut up! You wretched child! I'll show you what happens when you disobey your father!"

"Noooo!" She screamed out.

Dark Sonic's body was glowing more intensely now, Cosmo looked away, she couldn't bare to watch. _I'm so sorry Tails! You'll never forgive me!_ She braced herself for the explosion, but it never came. She looked up, the glowing had ceased, and Sonic was standing there with a blank expression on his face, still holding Tails. Cosmo looked closer, and saw a hole, about 2 inches in diameter, right in the middle of Sonic's chest. He lost his grip on Tails and fell to the ground.

She looked back and saw Vegeta, his hand smoking as he brought it down. Everyone stared in amazement. "What?" Vegeta asked sounding irritated. "You think I'm going to let the thing explode on my wife's ship?" He said as he looked away with an irritated look on his face.

Tails couldn't even comprehend what just happened. He looked down at his best friend, he lay in a heap on the floor blood was spilling out of his chest wound. _This is all my fault…_ He thought to himself. _I never thought to scan him after we got back from the battle! How stupid could I be?!_

"We can still heal him if we can get to the lookout!" Goku said, he ran up to Sonic and grabbed him.

"Wait!" Shouted Tails. "If you revive him… Will Dark Oak be inside him still?" Tails asked with great concern.

"It's alright Tails, I know what I'm doing." Goku replied.

Tails looked puzzled, "you mean you can get Dark Oak out of Sonic?"

"It's risky but I think I know how." Goku replied. "But I don't have much time, I have I leave now!" And with that Goku was gone.


	14. Waking Up From The Living Nightmare

"Oh Sonic! I can't lose you!" Amy cried. "We just got together…"

Suddenly across the deck, Cosmo broke down in tears and ran into Tails' arms, "oh Tails I'm so sorry!" She weeped. "I almost let Dark Oak take you away from me! It's all my fault! I couldn't see through such an obvious trick!"

Tails patted her on the back as she rested in his arms. "It's ok Cosmo, nothing you ever do will make me stop loving you!" He comforted her. "What's important is that no one ended up dying, we have Vegeta to thank for that."

"Thanks Tails…" Cosmo looked over at Vegeta, "Thank you as well Vegeta."

Vegeta looked away grunting.

Cosmo looked down at herself and realized that she was still in her combat Gi, it was drenched in sweat! She twirled her body around and again she started to twinkle and sparkle as her outfit changed back to her green skirt.

Tails was curious how Cosmo did this, he would have to research that later, but for now he was just happy she (and possibly Sonic) was alright. Tails looked over at Amy, he saw her staring at the ground with a worried look on her face. "Hey Amy!" Tails shouted. "We never got to finish that movie!"

Amy looked up at Tails and her look of worry turned into one of joy. "Thanks Tails! A movie is just what I need to keep my mind off of things!"

"Goku knows what he's doing, I'm sure Sonic will be alright." Cosmo assured.

"Alright, let's go!" Amy shouted, the three left the deck.

"Admit it Vegeta, you saved them partially because you think of them as your friends." Bulma said with a wink.

"I will admit nothing of the sort!" Vegeta yelled, his cheeks turning red. Everyone laughed

"Even my dad has a soft side." Trunks teased. "Hey Goten, wanna go swimming?"

"Sure Trunks!" Replied Goten.

Knuckles, Gohan, Bulma, and Vegeta were the only ones left standing there. "I'm going back to sit down in my chair." Vegeta grunted.

"Darn Vegeta, always being a party pooper." Bulma teased shrugging her shoulders. She went to go sit down with her husband

"Hey Gohan wanna go watch some sports?" Knuckles asked.

"I usually don't watch sports, but sounds good to me!" Gohan replied.

Back on the lookout, Goku has brought Sonic there.

"So you want me to heal him then?" Dende asked.

"Not yet." Goku replied, Dende looked puzzled. Goku went on to explain their situation and how Sonic was being controlled by Dark Oak.

"My son told me about this sacred water stuff that he used when Garlic Jr. Was here, do you happen to have any left?"

Dende's look of confusion disappeared. "Oh now I see where you're going with this, we have plenty in the back storage room, let me go grab some!" Dende left Goku with Sonic.

Don't worry buddy, I'll have that Dark Oak guy out of you in no time!" Dende returned not a minute later with a jug of the magic water. Sonic couldn't hold on much longer, with the hole Vegeta put in his chest.

"There's no time to give him the water! Heal him first and I'll hold him down while you force it down Sonic's throat got it?"

Dende nodded, he hovered his palms above Sonic and the sparkling pulsating light surrounded Sonic, the hole in his chest slowly closed and he coughed up some blood.

"Hurry! Make him drink it!" Goku shouted in urgency.

Dende put the jug up to Sonic's mouth and he forced down a few gulps. A few seconds later, Sonic became aware. But something was wrong, his hair turned dark as he stood up.

"You!" He screamed.

Goku and Dende gasped in horror, it was like the water had no effect.

"I was so close to going out and taking Cosmo's precious boyfriend with me! What have you-" he stopped talking dead in his tracks. "Wha-what have you done to me!?" He screamed, "gaaaaaaah!" The dark aura surrounding Dark Sonic grew until it lit up the sky. "No! I will not lose this power! I can't!" He held his head in agony as Goku and Dende watched in amazement. "You may have stopped me this time but mark my words! I will have my revenge!" The sacred water passed through his head, pushing out all evil. Suddenly an enormous dark dragon rushed out of Sonic and into the sky, creating lightning and causing the Dark aura around Sonic to disappear completely.

"Is it over?" Goku asked looking at Dende.

Dende nodded back.

Sonic's hair turned back to blue and he fell to his hands and knees. Panting heavily.

"Hey Sonic!" Goku greeted. "I can see that Dark Oak using your body took a lot out of you. Do you feel alright?"

"Yeah Goku I'm fine. A good night's rest should have me back to my old self soon enough." Sonic replied, as he struggled to get up. "Never thought I'd say this, but I need to lay off the running for a while." They both laughed.

"Would you like to go back now?" Goku asked.

"Yeah that sounds alright, I need to apologize to Tails and everyone else what what I did."

"Hey don't sweat it Sonic, you couldn't help it!"

"If only I have been stronger…" Sonic said.

"It's alright! We all come up short sometimes." Goku assured.

"Thanks Goku."

"Alright Dende, me and Sonic are gonna go back, thanks so much."

"Any time Goku!" Replied Dende.

Sonic and Goku joined hands as Goku put his two fingers to his forehead. "You ready Sonic?"

"Yeah."

And with that they were off.

Back at the ship the movie had just ended. Tails and Cosmo enjoyed it, but the whole time Amy worried about Sonic. What if I lose him? She thought to herself, I can't lose him! Not right now! Amy had gotten up and was putting the disk back in the case when the three of them heard the door open, they looked over to see a familiar blue hedgehog along with Goku standing in the doorway. The pink hedgehog's eyes filled with tears as she saw Sonic standing there with Goku.

"Oh Sonic!" She shouted as she ran up to him hugged him and gave him a kiss on the lips. Sonic returned the kiss with compassion.

"I'm back Amy." Sonic whispered to her. "I'm so sorry for what Dark Oak made me do…"

"It's alright Sonic! I forgive you! It wasn't your fault" Amy replied.

After about 30 seconds they broke away from each other, Sonic looked over at Tails and Cosmo. "I'm so sorry guys." He said in an apologetic tone. "I could have killed you all!"

"It's alright Sonic." Cosmo assured. "No one actually died."

Tails looked over at his best friend. "I can always forgive you Sonic!" Tails added. "We've been friends since I was four! And we always will be best friends!" Tails walked up and gave his friend a hug.

"It was terrible…" Sonic said looking at the floor. "I could still see and hear everything Dark Oak was doing, I just couldn't control anything! It was like watching a movie and not being able to change the ending!"

"That sounds awful Sonic…" Amy said, she took his hand in hers. "But it's ok, it's all over now. Dark Oak is finally gone for good!"

"Yeah, I have to tell you that fight … took… a lot… Out of me…" Sonic said sleepily. He collapsed to the floor.

"Oh no!" Amy shouted in fear. "He fainted again! Has Dark Oak not been erased completely?!" She grew a look of terror, then she noticed something. She heard… Snoring! "Wow, he must be really tired! Sonic never goes to sleep without his night time run!" Amy giggled.

"Well I'm pretty tired myself!" Goku said stretching his arms. "I'll leave you guys to it. With that Goku walked out the of theater room.

"I'll carry Sonic to his room and put him in bed." Offered Amy.

"Alright." Tails replied.

Amy picked up Sonic in her arms and walked out of the room carefully, leaving Tails and Cosmo in the room alone.

"It's getting dark." Tails pointed out. "We could go look at the stars." He offered.

"That sounds great Tails!" Cosmo replied.

They walked out of the theatre, still holding hands.


	15. Hope For The Seedarians! A New Threat!

It was late, everyone else had left the deck. They walked out to the front of the ship and looked up at the stars and the moon, the moon beautifully reflected off of the water. Suddenly Cosmo broke down out of nowhere with tears in her eyes.

"Oh Tails it was terrible! I hated feeling that way during that battle! It took every ounce of strength I had to not kill Sonic just because Dark Oak was inside him! I'm never going to let my anger take over again!"

Tails put his hand on her shoulder. "Don't get mad at yourself for what happened Cosmo! All your anger was directed to Dark Oak, not Sonic! And now Dark Oak is gone for good! He deserved to be hated!"

Cosmo looked back at Tails, "I have a confession Tails, during that battle part of me blamed Sonic for not resisting enough! I'm so sorry!"

"I hate seeing like this Cosmo." Tails replied, "I don't blame you for how you felt, Dark Oak caused everyone so much pain and suffering! Please, show your beautiful smile once again, for me!"

Cosmo did her best to smile through her tears, they then stood there next to each other, holding hands and watching the stars for several minutes.

After a while Cosmo spoke up. "Sometimes I look up at the stars and think about my homeworld…" Cosmo said. "It makes me sad to think that they're all gone, but then I look at you, standing beside me, and I know everything will be ok."

"I'm glad I can help you feel better." Tails replied. "What was your homeworld like?"

"I don't know." Cosmo admitted. "I just know what my sisters told me about it, they said it was beautiful and teeming with life."

"I'm sorry Cosmo." Tails replied.

"There's nothing to be sorry for Tails, there's nothing you could have done, and nothing you can do now to bring them back. I just wish I could have seen it… At least once..."

"Wait!" Tails shouted. "The Dragon Balls! We can bring all of your people back to life!" It will use two wishes possibly but we will still have enough left to bring us back to our universe!"

Cosmo grew tears in her eyes again. She put her arms around Tails and cried into his shoulder. "Oh thank you Tails! You made me hopeful again!"

"Whatever makes you happy Cosmo, I'll always try to do whatever it takes to make you happy." Tails suddenly realized what bringing back her people would mean. "Cosmo…" He said, "when we bring your people back, you'll want to go live on your home planet and find a Seedarian boy won't you?"

Cosmo looked at Tails in the eyes. "It's true Tails, I will want to live with my own people, but that doesn't mean I want to find another boy! You're the only one for me Tails."

"But Cosmo, don't you ever want to have kids? There's no way you could have kids with someone like me!"

"Actually Tails…" Cosmo said blushing. "I was the last of my race, all the other seeds had failed, my mother equipped me with… Special capabilities to ensure the survival of our race."

Tails looked back to Cosmo. "Does that mean… We can have children someday?" He asked excitedly.

"I think so." Cosmo replied, smiling at him.

They stared into each other's eyes. Before they knew it they were leaning in for a kiss.

"No matter how many times we do it, it never stops feeling wonderful." Cosmo told Tails after the kiss was finished.

Tails nodded in agreement. "Just one more year Cosmo…" Tails told her, "then you can see your people again!"

"We will both see my people again!" Cosmo corrected.

"It would be hard saying goodbye to all my old friends and going to live on your planet, but by that time I'll likely have teleportation figured out, so we can visit them anytime we want!"

Cosmo yawned, what was Tails thinking bringing her out here so late? That fight must have exhausted her, she was probably doing everything she could to stay awake!

"Cosmo are you tired?" Tails asked. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought you out this late!"

"No Tails don't be sorry! I love you and I love the time we spend together!" She assured.

Cosmo leaned onto Tails' shoulder and felt his fur with her hands. Tails put his arm on her shoulder, they stood there for a few more minutes. Looking up at the stars and thinking about their future together.

When morning came, everyone met in the ship's dining room for breakfast, Cream and Cheese had made bacon and eggs for everyone. Tails and his friends were happy to see that Sonic was awake and feeling fine. He still seemed a little tired, but he was managing.

"Thanks for this food Cream!" Cosmo thanked with delight.

"You don't have to say thank you, I love cooking, and I love making people happy!" Cream replied.

Once they had all had their fill of food, (and Goku ate more than all of them combined) Amy got an idea.

"Hey Tails and Sonic, I have an idea! How about we split up for today? Me, Cosmo and Cream will have a girls day out, and you boys can have a boy's day out!"

Tails and Sonic were very stunned that Amy would want to spend a day away from Sonic…

"C'mon guys, it'll be fun!" Amy said, "the last few days all we've ever done is watch movies and go swimming together, me and the girls need a lot of time to try out new clothes." She said with a wink.

Tails didn't like being away from Cosmo, however there WAS a video game room he'd been wanting to check out, but he didn't want to take Cosmo there because it seemed too boyish.

"Alright Amy." Tails agreed

Cosmo thought to herself, _a day with cream and Amy could be fun…_ "Alright Amy, that sounds fun!"

 _Well if everyone else is happy with it…_ "Sounds good to me." Sonic said.

"Alright then it's a deal!" Amy said with delight. "Let's go girls! We have a lot of clothes to try on!"

The boys chuckled. "Hey Sonic, there's a sweet video game room on this ship, wanna check it out?" Tails asked

"Sure little buddy." Replied Sonic, "hey Knuckles Goku, Gohan! you guys wanna play some games with us?"

Knuckles just looked away with a scowl on his face, but Goku looked intrigued.

"I've never played video games before!" Goku said excitedly.

"Ready to lose Sonic?" Tails said. "You may have the reaction time, but I have to brain power!"

"We'll see about that little bro!"

"Hey wait for me!" Gohan shouted, chasing after them.

"Well I'm going to go relax in the hot tub." Knuckles said as he walked away.

Goten and Trunks were still fast asleep in their beds, it was 10 in the morning!

"Huh?" Trunks said sleepily as his eyes fluttered open. "What time is it Goten?"

Goten opened his eyes and looked over at the wall clock. "Oh, it's only 10 o'clock…" Goten replied, not fully awake yet.

"Oh ok, that's good." Trunks muttered, closing his eyes again. "WHA?! 10 o'clock?!" He shouted, as he realized what time it was. "There had better still be breakfast left!" Trunks jumped down from the top of his bunk bed and shook Goten awake. "Goten it's 10 o'clock!"

"Gaaaah!" Goten sprang out of bed. The two boys sprinted out of the room.

"So Cosmo, what kind of clothes are you looking for?" Amy asked. "Bulma really knows how to make a clothing collection! I can't believe she gave us permission to take whatever we want!"

"Umm I'm not that experienced at clothing shopping…" Cosmo admitted. "What do you think I should wear?"

"Hmm…" Amy said to herself as she looked over Cosmo. "Maybe a few red things to go with the rose buds on your head?"

"You would look cute in red Cosmo!" Cream assured.

Amy threw Cosmo a red dress that went up to about her knees. "Go try that on, you'll look great in red!"

"Alight of you say so." Cosmo said, walking away into the nearest dressing room.

Meanwhile in the gaming room, Tails was crushing Sonic and the others in the strategic war game he picked out. Tails' 300 IQ points allowed him to quickly master the game and strategize. His only real competition was Gohan.

"You can do it son!" Goku encouraged. "End Tails' 5-0 streak!"

Tails' troops attacked with perfect synchronization, wiping out Gohan's capital. "Well looks like you win again Tails!" Gohan said.

"Hey don't feel bad, my high IQ gives me a somewhat unfair advantage in these kinds of games." Tails assured.

"I think it's obvious to everyone here that Tails is the champion of this game." Sonic said. "Now it's my turn to pick." He said with a smirk, he held up a fast paced racing game. "You may reign in the realm of strategy Tails, but when it comes to speed, no one beats me.

A bead of sweat formed on Tails' forehead as Sonic walked over to the console and put the disk in. "You're in MY territory now." Sonic said with a smirk, Tails gulped.

"Oh Cosmo you look beautiful in that!" Amy cheered as Cosmo walked out wearing the red dress.

"Do you think Tails would like it?" Cosmo asked.

"Tails will go crazy!" Amy shouted.

"Yeah you look great Cosmo!" Cream assured.

"Thanks." She replied. "Are you going to try anything on Amy?"

"You bet! Not only will Sonic love this blue dress, but it goes great with pink don't you think?" She held up a blue dress, a lot like Cosmo's but a bit longer. "Bulma sure has good taste!"

Cream's shopping was different, she had no boys to impress, she just wanted something to fit comfortably in. She held up a yellow skirt.

"The boys are gonna go crazy after we're done!" Amy shouted with excitement.

Meanwhile back in the game room Tails was getting lapped by Sonic.

"You may beat me in brains little buddy, but no one beats me in speed!" Sonic destroyed all of them, it wasn't even close.

"Alright, you two have had your fun, now it's me and Gohan's turn to be in the spotlight!" Goku announced as he went to the game cabinet and picked out a fighting game. Tails and Sonic exchanged nervous glances. "So, who wants to verse me first?" Goku asked with a smirk on his face.

Above deck, Knuckles was watching sports on the television when Trunks and Goten came running up.

"Where's the food?!" Goten yelled.

Knuckles chuckled. "You shouldn't have slept in so late, it's all gone now!"

Goten and Trunks grew looks of disappointment.

"Morning boys!" Bulma called out to them. "You missed breakfast, but don't worry, I can get you something!"

Their looks of disappointment turned into looks of joy. They shouted with happiness. They followed Bulma below deck.

Vegeta was now flying alongside the boat, practicing his kicks and punches. _I WILL become stronger than that houseplant, I must!_ He thought to himself as he started attacking the air harder and faster

The day flew by, Cosmo and the girls found several different outfits, and then looked at perfumes. The boys played more video games and watched a few action movies. Goten and Trunks moved all over the place, they checked on this girls, said hi to Vegeta and Knuckles, watched a movie with the boys, and then had a few sparring matches. Before everyone knew it, it was dinner time.

Tails and Sonic did have fun, but they couldn't wait to see Cosmo and Amy's smiling faces again.

"I hope Tails and Sonic like our outfits." Cosmo said as her, Amy and Cream walked to dinner.

"Don't sweat it Cosmo, Tails will see you and fall in love with you all over again!"

Knuckles and Vegeta arrived first, then came Tails, Sonic and the rest of the boys. Lastly came Cosmo, Amy and Cream.

Tails and Sonic's eyes grew wide as their girlfriends walked in.

"What do you think Tails?" Cosmo asked spinning around for him in her red skirt.

"You look beautiful in anything you wear." Tails told her. "But I really love how your dress goes with your rosebuds."

Amy gave Cosmo a "I told you so" look. "So Sonic, do you like my blue dress?" Amy asked giving him a wink.

"You look great Amy!"

The three girls sat down at the table. Bulma brought out the food, "I hope it's ok! It's not nearly as good as Creams cooking but-" her sentence was interrupted by slurping sounds coming from across the table.

"Mmhmm, that's great Bulma." Goku said with a full mouth, not paying attention to what Bulma was saying.

"Well if Goku is chowing down like that it must be good!" Cream chuckled. Everyone laughed at this.

After Goku, Vegeta ms Gohan created a mountain of empty dishes and the rest of their friends finished their food. Tails got up from the table. "Thanks for the dinner Bulma."

"No problem." She replied.

"Hey Cosmo, mind if I go to bed? I'm kind of tired."

"Whatever makes you happy Tails." Cosmo said back.

"Alright, good night everyone." With that Tails walked out of the room. Everyone else soon followed.

"Goodnight Sonic!" Amy called out.

"Goodnight beautiful." Sonic replied back as they parted ways and went into their separate rooms.

"Oh great King, we detected a great energy source coming from earth!"

"Earth? Is that not the place my brother and son in law were killed on?!"

"Yes lord. They defeated the great Majin Buu as well."

"Majin Buu huh?" The mysterious figure said back with a smile. "The only reason I let that thing run rampant for so long was because it was entertaining. Set a course for earth, I'm going to pay these Majin Buu vanquishers a visit! Activate the energy cloak and begin our approach to Earth! They may have defeated my weak family with ease, but no one defeats Lord Hoarfrost!"


	16. The Battle Atop The Lookout

"So what should we do today?" Amy asked as they are the waffles and bacon that Cream and Bulma had made for them.

"I haven't trained for weeks Amy." Sonic replied. "I'd like to take today to train and keep my strength up."

"I'd like to do some training too." Tails added. "Although I'll never be strong or fast enough to compete with Sonic, I at least want to be able to build my machines without Sonic having to lift things for me!"

"You're fine just the way you are Tails." Cosmo assured.

Tails blushed. "Alright Cosmo. If that's what you want."

"Well I'm going with Sonic to train!" Knuckles announced.

"What do you want to do today Tails?" Asked Cosmo.

"How about we just hang out and talk? We haven't been doing much talking lately."

"That sounds fine Tails, there are still quite a few things about you that I don't know." She admitted.

"Some relaxing training sounds like just what I need!" Goku exclaimed. "Hey Sonic, how about you and Knuckles versus me? 2 on 1!"

"NOW HOLD ON!" Bulma shouted. "You aren't turning my boat into a war zone, got that? You'd better not destroy anything!"

"Hey don't worry Bulma, I'll repair anything that I cause damage to." Goku replied scratching his head.

"I can't wait to show you the results of my intense training with Vegeta!" Knuckles said to Sonic. "While you've been relaxing with your new girlfriend I've been getting much stronger!"

"You're just lucky Rouge isn't here or you'd be doing the same!" Sonic replied with a smirk.

"Now look here!" Knuckles yelled, his cheeks turning red. "I have never had any feeling for that annoying bat!"

"Alright, whatever you say Knuckles." Sonic clearly wasn't convinced.

"To make it more fair, I won't use my super Saiyan form if you guy don't want me to." Goku said breaking up the discussion.

Knuckles grinned. "No please Goku, try everything you want."

Goku looked puzzled. _He couldn't even touch Vegeta in his base form and now he wants me going all out?! Just how strong did he become?_

"Knuckles Goku is too tough to beat in his strongest form." Sonic argued

"Trust me Sonic!"

"Goku! You aren't destroying my ship!" Burma yelled.

"Alright alright Bulma, I'll bring them somewhere else!" Goku said.

"Good!"

 _I hope Dende doesn't mind us using his lookout…_ Goku thought to himself. _That's the only good place with a power level that I can lock onto!_ Goku looked down at himself and realized he was still in his vacation clothes. "Give me a minute, I'm gonna change into my fighting Gi."

"Take your time." Knuckles said.

Goku left the deck to go to his room and change. Sonic looked over at Knuckles.

"Are you crazy?! You didn't stand a chance against Vegeta in his base form and now you want him to use super Saiyan 3?! Are you out of your mind?!"

"Don't worry about it." Knuckles replied confidently.

"Well I should go tell Amy I'm going with Knuckles to get my butt kicked by Goku." Sonic said.

A few minutes later Goku came back in his Orange Gi. "Hey where's Sonic?" Goku asked, "I was gonna teleport you both to Dende's place so we can fight."

"He went to go tell that girlfriend of his and the others that he was leaving." Knuckles said with a smirk.

"So Knuckles who's this Rouge character Sonic was talking about?" Goku asked

"NO ONE!" Knuckles insisted, his cheeks turning red again.

Sonic came back up, but his friends were with him. "We wanna watch!" Amy said cheerfully.

"It's no big deal Amy, really! It's just a quick match to test our powers."

"And I'm watching to see how strong you've gotten!" A voice said as he walked in over to them. It was Vegeta.

Goku sighed, "well there's obviously no dissuading you… He held out his hand to Vegeta.

"I'm not holding hands with you Kakarot!" Vegeta growled, everyone chuckled.

"Fine, grab my shoulder then, "Sonic are you ok with holding my hand?"

"Yeah."

"Everyone grab onto me, we're leaving, Bulma you coming?"

"No thanks Goku, I would like to not run the risk of being BLOWN UP! Also I need to stay and watch the bo-, wait, where are the boys?"

"You see Goten, I told you sneaking into the food pantry was a good idea!" Trunks said as they scarfed down food in the ship's pantry.

"Yeah let's nope hope nobody catches us!" Goten replied. "You mom would flip ou-."

"What do you think _you're_ doing?" Cream said walking into the room.

"Uh oh…" Trunks said as a biscuit fell out of his hand.

"You two get out of here right now! And I'm telling your mother!"

"No please! I beg of you, don't tell my mom!"

Cream scratched her forehead. "Hmm, fine, I won't but you have to help clean up the mess you made!"

"Alright alright." Trunks replied, "sorry Goten."

They began picking up the food with Cream watching them.

"After our little match, I'd like to have a battle with Cosmo as well, to test my power." Goku said confidently.

"How about this." Knuckles said, "the winner battles Cosmo."

"Sounds good to me." Replied Goku.

"Hey! Cosmo never agreed to that!" Tails complained.

"It's quite alright Tails, I'll fight the winner."

"Enough talking' let's go already!" Vegeta complained

"Alright alright!" Replied Goku, "everybody ready?" They nodded their heads. "Alright then!" they disappeared leaving Bulma alone on the deck.

"Why do vacations always have to turn into fighting?" Bulma asked herself as she sighed. She walked down to the belly of the ship to find the boys.

When they arrived at the lookout Dende was there to greet them. Goku explained their situation

"So is it ok if we have our battles here?" He asked.

"Fine, but please, just TRY to be careful?" Dende replied.

"I promise." Goku said.

Knuckles started chuckling, like he was hiding something. "There's something you should know Sonic. The last few week I pushed myself as hard as I could, and thanks to Bulma's gravity chamber, I finally have to power to contend with Goku and Vegeta!"

"Is that so?" Goku said from across the top of the lookout, "well let's see it then!"

"No please, you first!" Knuckles shouted back.

"Alright, I hope you know what you're getting yourself into Knuckles!" Goku effortlessly went super Saiyan 2, then prepared to enter his strongest form.

The entire lookout shook as he shouted and his his grew, his faced changed completely. At the end of his transformation he stood back up straight.

"So guys, what do you think?"

 _He's only a bit stronger than Vegeta._ Cosmo thought to herself, _But Sonic and Knuckles are still no match for him!_ "Tails?" Cosmo asked

"What is it Cosmo?"

"What do you think Knuckles has planned to beat Goku?"

"I'm not sure Cosmo…"

"He must have something really big planned if he wants to beat Goku!" Cosmo replied. Everyone looked over to Knuckles, who was just grinning.

"This is going to be interesting." Knuckles said to himself.

"Alright guys, your turn." Goku said

Sonic just stood there, not knowing what to do. _I can't power up to a new form like Goku and Vegeta, not without the chaos emeralds!_ He thought to himself.

"Don't worry Sonic, I've got this." Knuckles said seeing the worried look on Sonic's face.

He brought up his hands and his power started to rise, the locks on the back of his head began to stand up. He took deep breaths, his power rose higher and higher. Out of nowhere a blinding ball of light covered the lookout. Goku and the others covered their eyes, a new legendary power was rising inside of the sphere of energy, it turned from white to red, it slowly faded away back into Knuckles' body. When the light faded and Knuckles was visible again, he was much different, his hair stood on end and his fur was pulsating between white and red, his power had made a jump that Vegeta, Goku, and Cosmo couldn't even comprehend.

"So, what do you think everyone? Not too bad is it?" Knuckles boasted.

Goku stared with a stunned look.

"I call this Super Knuckles!" During my training at 500g with Vegeta I established a connection to the chaos force, now I can access this power without the chaos emeralds!"

"Wow Knuckles, looks like you did have something big up your sleeve, but will it be enough?" Goku asked?

"Why don't you find out?" Knuckles asked, "I would like to take this alone if it's alright with you Sonic."

"All yours buddy…" Sonic said, sweat on his forehead. He backed off to go stand next to Amy.

"So, you ready?" Goku asked.

"Please you first! Replied Knuckles."


	17. Knuckles' Fierce Battle! Tails' New Plan

Knuckles and Goku were atop the lookout, preparing to battle, their power still burned bright.

"Hey Vegeta, who do you think will win?" Tails asked

"It's sad enough that a member of my race lost to a house plant! Kakarot had better not lose!"

Cosmo smirked at Vegeta, "if you want I can give you a rematch."

Vegeta stopped talking and looked back at the fight. _There's no way that animal has caught up to the strongest Saiyans in the universe! It's impossible!_

Goku and Knuckles took their fighting positions. Without warning Goku made the first move, he charged Knuckles with his fist aimed at Knuckles' chest. Knuckles crossed his two arms to block the attack, the sheer impact of the blow sent a shockwave through the lookout. They stood there for a moment, looking each other in the eyes and grinning at each other.

"This is gonna be more fun than I thought." Goku said.

"Funny, I was thinking the same thing." Replied Knuckles

Goku removed his fist and instantly went for a kick to Knuckles' head, Knuckles ducked to avoid the attack and countered by firing a blast at Goku's stomach, it connected and caused Goku to shout in pain. Goku recovered quickly and grabbed Knuckles' wrist, he kneed Knuckles in the stomach, this sent Knuckles stumbling back holding his midsection. Once Knuckles recovered he dashed at Goku, unleashing a mad fury of punches and kicks, Goku dodged and blocked them and then grabbed both of Knuckles' fists. Their auras grew as they pushed against each other. Their strength was almost completely even, but slowly Goku seemed to be getting pushed back. Knuckles landed a kick to Goku's stomach as he was being pushed back.

"It seems I'm stronger than you now Goku." Knuckles gloated.

"There's more to winning than power alone!" Replied Goku.

"Oh yeah like what?" Knuckles asked

Goku grinned, he broke away and zipped past Knuckles faster than he could see and punched him in the back of the head. Knuckles gasped.

"It's what I tried to tell you fool!" Vegeta yelled to Knuckles from the sideline. "You need more than power to beat someone like Kakarot! You need speed, agility, and strategy!"

Knuckles growled, "I haven't lost yet!"

He charged at Goku and tried to kick him, Goku was too fast and caught Knuckles' foot. Goku then proceeded to fire a blast at Knuckles' body, Knuckles couldn't dodge and it hit him square in the chest. Goku let go and the energy sent Knuckles across the lookout. Knuckles got up and they dashed at each other, they met in the middle of the battlefield and unleashed a flurry of blows at each other, it was power vs speed and speed was starting to win.

"Vegeta what's happening? Knuckles' energy is higher than Goku's, yet he is still losing." Cosmo said.

"It's like I said, all the power in the universe is useless if you're too slow to catch anyone, I told him this during our training, all he did was try to get stronger and stronger, he didn't care about his speed and technique, that's no way to win a fight!"

Cosmo looked at Knuckles and saw that Vegeta was right, Knuckles simply couldn't keep up.

"Also there's another thing, but I'll wait to tell you about _that._ " Vegeta said.

"Hmm." Cosmo muttered as she looked back towards the fight, it was very obvious Goku was winning now.

Knuckles broke off his barrage and tried to fire a blast at Goku, it was easily seen and deflected in time by him.

"Grrrr!" Knuckles growled, his power rose even higher and the entire lookout shook under him. He flew at Goku at maximum speed and tried to kick him, Goku moved out of the way and caught his leg, he then punched Knuckles in the head.

"Why do I always miss you!?" Knuckles shouted in anger.

"You're too hot headed, you lose control and it clouds your judgement!" Goku explained. "Also there's one other thing, it's not affecting you yet but it will soon, I could tell right away by how much power you were leaking out when you transformed that you haven't gotten much practice in this form, I made the same mistake when I first went super Saiyan 3…"

"Stop lecturing me and get to the point!" Knuckles shouted impatiently.

"You aren't used to the strain this form puts on your body, it can't handle your great power yet, which is why any minute now, you're about to collapse of exhaustion."

Knuckles knew Goku was right, he could feel himself growing more and more tired by the second. "Enough talking! I won't give up!" He shouted, he punched Goku in the stomach, but Goku didn't even flinch.

"What is this!?" Knuckles asked furiously.

"I told you this would happen!" Goku replied. Goku grabbed Knuckles' wrist and his fur stopped pulsating and his hair went back to normal.

"Huh!? He said looking down at his body, "gah! My super form!"

"You've lost it, you still have a lot of work to do before you can beat me and Vegeta, you need to control your power better!"

A bead of sweat formed on Knuckles' head as he looked at Goku's super Saiyan 3 form. "I-I forfeit!" Knuckles said. "I may be proud but I'm not stupid, I can't beat you anymore!"

Goku let go of his wrist and transformed back to normal. "You really are quite impressive though, being able to boost your power so high like that in such a short amount of time!"

"Thanks Goku. But I still have a long way to go before I can master this form." Knuckles replied.

"So Goku! Do you still want to battle me?" Cosmo asked from across the lookout.

"Hmm no thanks!" Goku replied, "there's no way I can beat you, it would be a waste of time." He said as he walked over to them. "Nah I'm gonna just sit back and relax for a while."

"Hmm! Scared to lose Kakarot?" Vegeta teased.

"You're the last one who should be talking Vegeta." Replied Goku. Everyone laughed and Vegeta's cheeks turned red.

"Grr!" He mumbled, he didn't say anything else.

"You never cease to amaze me Goku." Said Dende as he walked up to him. "Would you like me to heal you and Knuckles?"

"Sure, thanks Dende." Goku said. Knuckles struggled up to Dende and was healed.

"Thanks Dende." Knuckles said.

"No problem!"

"Now, what do you say we all go back and have a nice dinner at Bulma's ship? I'm starving!" Goku yelled.

Back at the ship Trunks and Goten were just finishing up cleaning the pantry. When they were walking out with Cream they saw Bulma in the kitchen.

"We're really in for it now Goten!" Trunks whispered to his friend.

"Hi boys, what were you doing?" Bulma asked. The boys looked at Cream, begging her to cover for them.

"They were just helping me organize the pantry a bit…" Cream replied looking back at the boys and glaring at them.

"Thank you." Trunks whispered to her.

"Alright, is everyone holding on?" Goku said.

"Yeah!" Sonic and his friends shouted in unison.

"Alright then, let's go!" _Let's see here, since most of the people are here with me, I'll have to lock onto Goten and Trunks…_

"I hope Goku and his friends are back soon, I was gonna get started on dinner…" She said to herself.

As if on cue Goku and the others teleported in front of Goten and Trunks.

"Well that's… convenient... " Bulma said chuckling. "I hope you guys are hungry because I was just gonna get started with Cream on cooking the food."

Goku's eyes lit up when he heard this. "Oh boy am I!"

Bulma chuckled. "Alright, it will take a bit to get done."

"Awww, alright." Goku sighed.

While Goku and the others waited on the food at the table Amy saw that Sonic didn't look very happy.

"What's wrong Sonic?" She asked.

"Nothing…" He sighed.

"Sonic! Tell me!" She said concerningly.

"Well it's just, with Goku and Vegeta being here, and Cosmo and Knuckles having unbelievable power, I feel so… Useless…" Sonic admitted.

"Hey, don't get down on yourself Sonic! You'll never be useless in my eyes! Or anyone else's! Think about all the times you've saved me and our friends from harm back in our universe!"

"Sonic, none of us would be here if not for your courage against the Metarex." Cosmo added.

"Thanks Cosmo." Sonic said. "But I just wish there was some way I could help more…"

Just then Tails got an idea. _I still have Bulma's Dragon Radar! I can reconfigure it to detect the chaos emeralds instead! Judging on the past performance of the emeralds, when they run out of power they don't scatter, they only scatter when you use chaos control. I can surprise Sonic by getting them for him!_ Tails started smiling.

"The food is ready!" Bulma shouted, she and Cream brought out plates of food for everyone and put them on the table, Goku immediately started chowing down.

"So how was the fight?" Bulma asked Goku."

"Yeah, pretty good!" Goku said with a full mouth. "Knuckles is pretty strong!"

"Hmm!" Knuckles grunted. "After I'm done mastering my new form I'm coming for you next Vegeta!"

"Good luck rodent!" Vegeta smirked.

After dinner, Tails and the gang thanked Bulma and Cream for the food, then Tails went over to Cosmo to talk to her about his plan.

"Hey Cosmo, I have an idea on how to make Sonic feel better, the chaos emeralds fell into the ocean during your fight right?"

"Yeah they did." She replied.

"Well maybe if we collect the chaos emeralds so Sonic can go super, it'll cheer him up!"

"That's a great idea Tails! But how will we find them?"

"I've already got that planned out, I can reconfigure the Dragon Radar to detect high concentrations of chaos energy!" He explained. "But it will take a bit, how about we do it in the morning before everyone wakes up? I want to surprise Sonic."

"Sounds good Tails! This is a really nice idea!"

"Yeah, maybe it will make Sonic feel better!"

"Well I'll see you in the morning Tails." Cosmo said.

"Alright Cosmo, goodnight!"


	18. The Hunt For The Chaos Emeralds

It was 6 a.m. The next morning, Tails and Cosmo had met above deck to put their plan into action.

"Are you sure you can fly for that long Tails?" Cosmo asked. "I can carry you if you want."

Tails thought he would look weak in front of her if she carried him, "I'll be fine." He replied. "I've got the radar modified and ready to go!" He said as he held up the radar, he pressed the button to turn it on. "Hey, they're not that far from here! Great!"

"Alright let's hurry before everyone wakes up." Cosmo said, Tails nodded in agreement.

Tails spun his twin tails and began hovering, Cosmo simply used her power of flight. "Alright they're this way!" Tails said as he pointed in the direction that the radar said.

As they were flying Cosmo remembered back in those caves when she told Tails she wasn't worthy the hold the chaos emerald, she had felt a strange power moving through her body the time that she held one. _I hope holding all seven won't hurt me in some way…_ She thought.

"We're here!" Tails shouted in excitement, "they're just on the floor of the ocean right below us!"

"Would you like me to go and get them?" She asked.

Tails hated making Cosmo do the work, but his tails were getting tired and he couldn't take back off if his tails were wet. "Sorry Cosmo, I would do it myself but I can't take off out of the water."

"It's quite alright Tails." Assured Cosmo, she descended and then dived down into the water, even so far above the ocean's floor she could see the beautiful glow of all the chaos emeralds, _excellent, their power has recharged as well!_ She thought with delight, she continued her descent until she reached the floor. She stood there next to the emeralds, she could feel their power. Cosmo reached down to grab them, but stopped for a split second, _I'm so nervous to pick up something so powerful, what if something happens to me?_ She wondered, but she shook those thought from her head and carefully collected each gem in her arms.

"I hope she's okay down there, she's been submerged an awfully long time…" Tails said to himself. Just as Tails said that he saw Cosmo rise out of the water with the emeralds in her arms.

"I hope Sonic will like that we got him the chaos emeralds, he seemed so bummed out about feeling weak yesterday!" Cosmo said with concern.

"It's ok Cosmo, it's been like this ever since we were little, he has always wanted to be the star of the show, he hates hiding behind other people." Tails explained.

"Hmm now I feel bad!" Cosmo said.

As they were flying back, Cosmo began speaking. "So Tails, what did you like to do before you met me on that day?"

Tails scratched his head, "well obviously inventing, I also loved reading books and playing video games. I know, those hobbies are pretty lame."

"Nothing you do is lame Tails!" Cosmo insisted.

"So what do you like to do?" Tails asked.

"I love looking at the stars, and I've always taken an interest in gardening."

"That makes sense." Tails replied, "the first thing we do when we get back to my dimension is make you a garden, that is… If you wanted to live with me at my workshop of course."

"I would love to Tails!" She said with excitement. "Hey look there's the ship!"

They landed on the ship, Tails was exhausted, it felt like his tails were on fire. Cosmo instantly picked up on his exhaustion.

"Tails, I offered to carry you!" Cosmo said.

"I know but I didn't want you to think I was weak!" Admitted Tails.

"Tails, nothing you do will make me think any less of you, you should have spoken up!"

"I'm sorry Cosmo." Tails said. "Anyway I think we should give the emeralds to Sonic after breakfast." Tails said.

"Good idea." Cosmo replied. "We still have an hour before everyone wakes up, what do you want to do?"

"I've been meaning to ask you something…" Tails said, "that thing where you spin around and change your clothing, how do you do it?"

"Oh…" She said. "I never really thought of how I do it, it just kinda happens!" She replied.

"Hmm." Tails said, "maybe it's some form of chaos control."

"Possibly."

"Well I'm going to go back to my room and brush my teeth." Tails said.

"I should do the same." Cosmo replied, "see you at breakfast."

"See you Cosmo!" Tails replied with a smile.

"When she got to her room Cosmo collapsed in exhaustion on her bed. It turns how her body did have a reaction to the emeralds, she just didn't want to force Tails to carry them. _They made me feel… Odd… Almost like when I transformed against Dark Oak, but it felt different… Strange…_ She looked at the emeralds that she left on the other side of the bed. _What's your secret?_ She thought. She got up from her bed to brush her teeth.

"What's up little buddy?" Sonic asked his best friend as he met them in the dining room.

"Great Sonic! Me and Cosmo have a surprise for you to cheer you up! This morning before you were up we went and retrieved the chaos emeralds from the ocean floor!"

"Thanks Tails, with the emeralds maybe I can be a relevant fighter again!"

"Cosmo took them with her to her room, she should be here any minute."

Meanwhile Cosmo was back in her room, staring at the multicolored gems that rested on her bed. _I don't think I have the energy to touch those things again, it makes me feel strange…_ "hmm," she thought to herself. "I got it!" She went over to one of her pillows and removed the case. "I can use this to carry the emeralds!" She scooped up the emeralds with the bag, trying not to touch them. "Now to hurry up there before they wonder where I am!"

Back up at the breakfast room, everyone was already eating. "I wonder what's keeping Cosmo…"

"Sorry Tails." Cosmo said walking in the room. "I'm here now."

"Why are you carrying them in that pillowcase?" Tails asked.

"Well I didn't want to worry you, but when I touch them, I feel strange, like they're trying to change me."

"Why didn't you tell me Cosmo? I could have carried them, I could have run tests."

"I didn't want to worry you Tails, I'm sorry."

"It's ok Cosmo, at least we still have them for Sonic." Tails said. "Are you ok with holding one chaos emerald for a short amount of time, I'd like to run some tests on your body's reaction to the chaos emeralds."

"I can try." She responded.

"Bulma, do you have any sick bay on this ship that I can use to analyze changes in Cosmo's vital signs?"

Bulma scratched her head, "well there's no sick bay." She said, "but there's a vital signs monitor in the fitness room."

"You mean there's been a fitness room on this ship the whole time and you never told me!?" Vegeta yelled in anger.

"Relax Vegeta, like you would benefit from running on a treadmill in standard gravity."

"Hmm, good point." Vegeta said.

"I never really liked being hooked up to the machines on the Blue Typhoon." Cosmo said. "But I'll do it if you want."

"I think it's important we know what's going on so we can stop it from happening." Tails said.

"Alright Tails, just try to be fast." Cosmo said.

After Goku and Vegeta scarfed down several plates of food and everyone left, Tails and Cosmo journeyed down to the fitness room.

I'm going to use this computer to measure your vital signs, and I can use my wristwatch to scan possible mutations in your genetic code that the emerald might cause." Tails explained as he hooked Cosmo up to the machine.

"You mean the chaos emeralds could give me… Cancer?" Cosmo asked concerningly.

"No nothing like that!" Tails replied, "just to be safe."

"Ok Tails, I'm ready." Cosmo said.

"I'm going to scan you once normally, and once while you're holding this." Tails explained as he held out the red chaos emerald. "Just for a few seconds, is that ok?"

"I'll try Tails."

"Alright, just tell me if it gets too intense." Tails said, he ran the machine once and scanned her with his watch. "All of your vital signs and genetic makeup are reading great Cosmo!" Tails said, "now, are you ready to hold onto this emerald."

Cosmo nodded, Tails put the emerald in her hand, she winced in pain.

"Are you alright Cosmo?" Tails asked with concern.

"Yes Tails, just hurry please."

"Ok, I'm going to rescan you now." He ran the machine over her and used his watch. "Ok, you can drop the emerald." Tails said. Cosmo let go of the emerald, it fell to the floor and she began panting. "Your heart rate has increased dramatically, and you're sweating like crazy, can you describe how it felt?"

"It felt, overwhelmingly powerful. Like my body was fighting against something."

"That explains these DNA readings…" Tails said, "the energy from the emerald reacted with your body, it brought up an old dormant gene."

"An old dormant gene…" Cosmo muttered. She thought about it for a second, and then it came to her. Her eyes grew wide and she grew tears in her eyes. "Tails! I'm a monster!"

"Cosmo! What are you talking about?!" Tails said, "you're not a monster!"

"Don't you remember the stories Tails?! That's not any dormant gene! On the inside I'm just a big ugly dragon!"

"I don't care what you are, I'll always love you, and I'll always do whatever it takes to make you happy!"

"I-I'm sorry," Cosmo stuttered. "It's just, my father and his generals could transform. I'm, I'm just scared I'll end up like them!"

"You'll never be like them!" Tails said. "You'll never be ruthless tyrants like them!"

"I hope you're right Tails…" Cosmo said staring at the ground, "Tails, you have to promise me something. If I ever start acting like Dark Oak, you have to lock me up and throw away the key!"

"Don't even say things like that Cosmo! You'll never be like them!" Tails shouted.

"I hope you're right Tails." Cosmo said, anyway, let's go meet everyone else.

Cosmo and Tails walked up to the deck together holding hands.


	19. Lord Hoarfrost! Frieza's Race Lives On!

The last few days of the cruise, no other strange occurrences happened, Gohan left early to be with his wife, Tails and Cosmo, and Sonic and Amy watched more movies and did different activities together. Cream and Bulma made food for them for every meal. Before they knew it they were back at the dock, packing up all their things and leaving the ship that created so many happy, and sad memories behind.

On the Limo ride back, Bulma turned to her guests, "so, did you guys have fun?"

"Yeah!" They all shouted.

"Looks guys," Sonic said. "I'm really sorry for what happened to me on that ship, I ruined all the fun."

"Sonic, no one blames you for what happened!" Goku assured. "It was all Dark Oak's fault!"

"I should have been stronger, I should have resisted!" Sonic replied.

"It's alright Sonic, after all. Nothing bad happened and we're all still here!" Tails said.

"Alright thanks Tails." Sonic said.

"Don't let what happened in the past get you down Sonic."

Once they got back to the capsule corp. building, Bulma and Cream made them dinner.

"I'm not really hungry." Cosmo said.

"Are you ok Cosmo?" Tails asked.

"Yes Tails I'm fine, I'm just not hungry, please don't worry!"

"Alright Cosmo, see you later." Tails replied.

Cosmo hated lying to Tails, something had been nagging her for the past few days, but she just couldn't make Tails worry. She walked into her room and collapsed on the bed, she cried out. "Mother, if you're there I need your guidance, I fear I'm becoming like Dark Oak, please help me!" She waited there several minutes, there was no response. After sitting there she heard a knock on her door.

"Cosmo are you ok?" She heard Tails' voice from the other side of the door.

"Yes Tails, I just need some alone time." Cosmo replied

"Alright, remember if you ever need someone to talk to, I'll always be there to help you."

"Thanks Tails, but I just haven't been feeling right the last few days. I need some time alone to work things out." Cosmo replied.

"Alright, I'm going to sleep." Tails said, he left the door. _What's wrong with you Cosmo?_ He asked himself, _I hate seeing you like this_ …

Days passed. Cosmo regained the personality that Tails had grown to love so much, and Tails remade his power measuring device to have 5 digit capability so it would stop overloading. Before they knew it, 5 days had passed, and their next battle was about to begin.

"My lord, only mere hours until we begin our descent to the surface of planet earth, would you like us to deactivate the energy cloak?"

"Not yet." The figure replied. "We wait until we land. Have you locked onto their location yet?"

"Yes sir, we have detected four large energy signatures emitting from the same location."

"Excellent, prepare for our descent on the planet."

"Vegeta, does something feel, off to you?" Goku asked as they walked away to train in the gravity chamber."

"Yes, I feel it too, and I don't like it." Vegeta replied. "Whatever it is, no one can get past me!"

"Don't get cocky Vegeta, Cosmo is stronger than both of us put together and you know that!"

"Silence Kakarot!"

 **Morning…**

"Good morning Cosmo, how are you?"

"Great Tails!" She replied. "Look Tails, I'm sorry for how I've been acting lately, I've just been trying to figure things out."

"It's the data, isn't it? From the ship?" Tails inferred.

"I'm so worried Tails. What if I become like him?"

"Cosmo I already told you, nothing will ever happen, especially since you'll never have to touch the chaos emeralds!"

"Ok Tails ok, I'll try to stop worrying so much."

"Good, I hate seeing you like this, you know that!"

"It's ok Tails, I feel fine now, really! I just-"

Cosmo paused and she fell down on one knee.

"You feel it too, don't you Cosmo?" Goku said walking up to her with Vegeta. "A great new power has just made itself known, and it's not far away."

"I don't like this." Cosmo announced. "It doesn't feel right."

"I agree, we should check it out." Goku said.

"And were you just going to leave without telling us?" Sonic and said as he and Knuckles walked into the room.

"Against a power like the one we're feeling, it's no place for rodents!" Vegeta taunted.

"How dare you call us rodents!" Knuckles said.

"Guys guys, this isn't the time for fighting now! Don't you see there's a new power nearby? possibly a threat! And you two want to go at each other's throats?!"

"You're right." Knuckles admitted, "we need to go check things out."

"I can help now that I have these!" Sonic said as he tossed the pillowcase full of the emeralds on the table.

Cosmo grew a worried look as she saw the emeralds lying there on the table, Tails saw Cosmo's facial expression and went up next to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"It's ok Cosmo, you don't have to get near them."

Cosmo felt better when Tails comforted her.

"Enough whining about your silly emeralds, are we going or not?" Vegeta said impatiently.

"Lord Hoarfrost, we have successfully landed on the planet known as earth, would you like to deploy our elite small invasion force!?"

"No." The calm and familiar sounding voice said back. "We let them come to us, there I can destroy them all at once! Now that the energy cloak is down, my extreme power is no longer hidden, even in my first form it would easily grab those Saiyan monkey's attention!"

"Affirmative sir, is there anything else?"

"That will be all."

"Yes sir." The servant walked out of the room.

"The fun is about to begin, I can feel them approaching…" Lord Hoarfrost said with a grin.

"Kakarot, you and I both know what the power feels like." Vegeta said as they flew over the city with the rest of their friends, Tails was flying alone and Cosmo was carrying Amy and Sonic. They left Cream and Bulma at home in fear of her getting hurt.

"I know Vegeta, I know." Goku replied. "It reminds me of… Frieza… But that's impossible! Frieza was chopped into a million pieces by Trunks!"

"I know, it's someone else, but it feels so-so similar." Vegeta said.

As they got closer the energy signature got stronger and stronger.

"Do you feel that?" Knuckles asked. "It feels like it's getting stronger!"

"He's powering up to get our attention." Vegeta explained. "He wants us to come to him!"

Goku reached into his pocket and pulled out a pair of yellow and blue circular earrings. _Maybe I won't regret getting these from the supreme Kai after all…_ He thought, _in case Cosmo isn't enough, Vegito is our backup plan…_ He put the earrings back in his pocket.

The energy signal was almost right on top of them now, it had driven them into the middle of a desert, there wasn't a sign of civilization on the horizon in any direction, suddenly a beam of energy shot up from the ground threatening to hit Cosmo, she was barely able to dodge in time while carrying Amy and Sonic. Then came another beam, and another, aimed at Goku and Vegeta.

"Are you going to come down here, or am I going to have to start trying to hit you now?" A deep and powerful voice said from the ground.

Goku and the others gasped in surprise. "We should probably touch down and meet this new foe before he shoots us down!" Goku exclaimed.

As they descended, the massive ship came into view, along with a figure standing by it that they couldn't make out quite yet.

"So, you are the two weaklings who killed my brother and nephew, am I correct?"

"Is he talking to us?!" Goku said.

"No you imbecile he's talking to the other two Saiyans!" Vegeta said sarcastically.

As they got closer, the gang could begin to make out key features, he was a tall, dark figure with a long black tail and a white head, the top of his head was blue.

"Before we can answer that, we need to know, who are you?" Goku asked the tall figure.

"Such a shame you haven't heard of the most powerful being in the universe!" He gloated. "I am Emperor Hoarfrost, the most powerful of all the frost demons and brother to king cold!"

"Judging by the way you fired on us when we came near I'm guessing you're not here to make peace!" Goku said.

"Oh no Goku, I'm a very peaceful tyrant. Just surrender you planet and all its inhabitants to me and you'll be fine!"

"Sorry buddy, but that's not gonna happen, I've seen the way your little friend Frieza rules, there's not a lot of _safety_ in your family history." Goku said forming a grin on his face.

"Ok tough guy, if you want to fight for your planet's survival who am I to stop you? After all I'm only stronger and faster than you!"

"Oh are you?" Vegeta said, in that case why don't I be your first opponent _peasant_ Hoarfrost." Vegeta smirked.

"You DARE call emperor Hoarfrost a peasant, fine! I will show you my power first, but I warn you-"

"Yeah yeah we know the drill, you can transform we get it!" Vegeta said with a grin. "You hide most of your power through transformations."

"Looks like my nephew overdid it a bit on Namek then!" Hoarfrost said. "Having to transform against foolish monkeys! What a disgrace!"

"Monkeys are we?" Vegeta said, his grin turned into a look of anger, "it's a shame, your race isn't the only one that can transform!" Vegeta shouted back.

"Wait Vegeta!" Goku shouted, "we don't know how strong this guy is, we can't just go at him head on!" He reasoned.

"No one calls me a monkey and gets away with it!" Vegeta replied. "Listen up all you rodents! This fool is mine, interfere and I'll destroy you along with him!"

"You think I'm just going to sit here and let you have all the fun?!" Knuckles shouted.

"Knuckles." Goku said walking up to him, "there's no stopping Vegeta once he has his mind set on something, trust me it's not worth fighting him over it."

Knuckles grunted, but didn't say anymore to Vegeta.

"I hope you simply adore sand!" Hoarfrost bragged, "because it will be your tomb Saiyan monkey!"


	20. The Many Forms Of Evil

"So, let me see this power of yours monkey! Let's see your transformation." Hoarfrost taunted.

"You'll eat those words!" Vegeta shouted. He immediately turned super Saiyan 2.

"So it's true, you did have a lot of power locked away!" Hoarfrost said. "But if that's all you've got, you'll never have the power to even put a dent in my first form!" He gloated."

"Oh don't worry foolish lizard!" Vegeta said. He brought up his hands and the ground around him shook. He screamed as his hair lengthened and his muscles tensed. He had awoken his hidden super Saiyan 3 form.

"So I guess you aren't all talk after all monkey!" Hoarfrost smirked. "Ok let's get this over with so I can fight someone who might actually make me use my transformations!"

Vegeta assumed his fighting position, however Hoarfrost did not, he stood there perfectly straight, grinning at Vegeta.

"Don't mock me!" Vegeta shouted in disgust.

Vegeta let his rage take over and charged Hoarfrost head on. When he met with the mighty frost demon he unleashed a barrage of kicks and punches on him, Hoarfrost easily dodged all of the attacks, all while still grinning at Vegeta. This enraged Vegeta.

"Stop grinning and fight me you coward!" Vegeta shouted with rage.

Hoarfrost just let out a small laugh as Vegeta fired an energy blast, Hoarfrost easily shuffled to the left to dodge the attack, however while the blast was traveling Vegeta was closing the distance between them and Hoarfrost couldn't see Vegeta until it was too late. Vegeta delivered a swift, yet powerful punch to Hoarfrost's stomach.

"Gah!" He said as he stumbled back holding his stomach. "I'll give you this Vegeta, you sure pack quite the punch!"

"For someone with such a big mouth you sure can't take a punch very well!" Vegeta taunted.

"Fear not Vegeta, after all I'm only at 75% power!" Hoarfrost said.

"Fear not Hoarfrost! Just keep talking while a smack you around!" Vegeta shouted as he charged at Hoarfrost again. He unleashed another barrage of insane kicks and punches, once again Hoarfrost easily dodged all of them. As Vegeta's fist rushed at Hoarfrost's face, he dodged to the right and grabbed Vegeta's wrist. He grinned into Vegeta's surprised eyes. His eyes of surprise turned to rage as he tried to use his free hand to punch Hoarfrost in the stomach, Hoarfrost used his other hand to catch Vegeta's fist far before it reached him, he gave Vegeta's fist a hard squeeze and Vegeta shouted out in pain. Hoarfrost let go and gave a Vegeta a fast kick to the stomach before he even gave him time to recover, Vegeta went flying across the battlefield and landed on the ground in a heap.

"You may be powerful for a Saiyan." Hoarfrost said with a grin, "but a monkey is still a monkey!"

Vegeta growled in anger as he got up. "You think this is over you lizard! This battle has just begun!"

Hoarfrost glared at Vegeta. "So, you still have more to show me after all?"

"Stop talking and die!" He flew at Hoarfrost again, but it was no use. Hoarfrost grabbed Vegeta by the neck and threw him on the ground. Sonic and the others stared in amazement.

"Vegeta being defeated so easily?!" Knuckles said.

"Unfortunately Hoarfrost is on an entirely different level than the three of us." Goku said.

"What about me and Cosmo?" Sonic asked.

"You and Cosmo are our only hopes now!" Goku replied. _I'm not going to tell them about the fusion unless absolutely necessary!_

"If you don't mind Cosmo, I would like to take a turn next!" Sonic said to her. "I've been out of the fight too long!" He exclaimed. "Plus I want to save the best for last." He said giving

her a wink.

"Alright Sonic, just be careful!" Cosmo said.

"I will."

Meanwhile on the battlefield, Vegeta was being effortlessly tossed around by Hoarfrost.

"How much longer do we have to fight for you to understand Vegeta?! You can't beat me!"

"I don't care! The Saiyan prince doesn't give up!"

Vegeta joined his hands together as a sphere of energy charged in his palms. "I am prince Vegeta! And I will not be made a fool of again!"

"Let me guess, you got cocky and foolish against my nephew as well? It must be terrifying for you to meet the same fate by another one of Frieza's race."

"Shut up lizard! FINAL FLASH!"

 _He used that same attack against Cell!_ Cosmo thought to herself. _I can only hope it's more effective than last time!"_

The beam of highly concentrated energy shot at Hoarfrost at incredible speeds, yet he still sat there, grinning. He raised his hands and deflected the energy blast upwards with ease.

Vegeta floated there, shocked. He gasped for air in exhaustion. Before he could even react, Hoarfrost was right in front of him.

"A monkey…" He began. He punched Vegeta in the middle of the stomach, Vegeta coughed up saliva and clenched his stomach.

"Is still a monkey." Hoarfrost finished.

Vegeta's hair turned black, his eyes went blank, he fell to the ground, passed out. Sonic and the others stared in shock. One of the strongest warriors on the planet, now sat there in a heap, passed out.

"So, who wants to test my power next?" Hoarfrost bragged.

"I do!" Sonic shouted, he grabbed the chaos emeralds out of the pillowcase that they had still been in all this time. He stepped out into the field of battle as he carried them. He put the gems on the ground and put his hands to the sky, the emeralds rose off the ground and began to spin around him.

"Oh what is this?!" Hoarfrost said. "I came to take over your planet, not see stupid light shows."

"Oh don't worry Hoarfrost…" Sonic said with a grin, "now the battle can truly begin!"

As Sonic said this, the emeralds de-materialized before everyone's eyes. The energy flew into Sonic and his power soared. The battlefield was surrounded in golden light, unlike Goku had ever seen before. His fur turned yellow, his spikes stood up as well, and when the light cleared an entirely new look of confidence was on Sonic's face.

"It will take more than a new hairdo to stop me!" Hoarfrost taunted.

"Well why don't you come and find out what a new hairdo can accomplish!"

Before Sonic could react, Hoarfrost fired a blast. Sonic deflected it out of the way with one hand. Sonic countered with his own blast, Hoarfrost deflected it with one hand as well, but Sonic caught him off guard and punched him in the stomach right after.

"Ho-how did you get to me so quickly?!" Hoarfrost asked with amazement.

"I'm Super Sonic now!" Sonic said with a grin, "I'm surprising like that."

He removed his fist from Hoarfrost's stomach and he stumbled backwards.

"Looks like your new hair wasn't a complete bluff after all!" Hoarfrost said. He removed his hands from his stomach and charged at Sonic. Right in front of his eyes he saw Sonic's body dart to the left to avoid his punch. He went for a kick, and another, all easily dodged by Sonic due to his superior speed.

"Why can't I hit you?!" Hoarfrost shouted in anger, he went for another punch and Sonic caught his fist.

"Don't you get it Hoarfrost?" Sonic said, still sporting his grin. "I'm stronger and faster than you now."

"No you're not! No one is!" Hoarfrost shouted. He threw a powerful punch at Sonic. Before it could connect, Sonic disappeared. Hoarfrost looked around frantically trying to find where the golden hedgehog had disappeared to, until he felt a tap on the back of his shoulder.

"Looking for me?" Sonic said, he jabbed Hoarfrost in the back.

"Gaaaah!" Hoarfrost screamed in pain. "Stop running and fight me for real!" He threw a punch at Sonic's face

"Ok." Sonic caught his fist with one hand and then kicked him in the stomach.

Hoarfrost fell backwards onto his back. "Grrr! You wretched hedgehog!" Hoarfrost shouted.

"So. Do you give up?" Sonic asked.

"Give up?" Hoarfrost asked with a puzzled look. He began to laugh slowly, then hysterically.

"Sonic!" Goku called out.

"Yeah Goku?" Sonic hollered back.

"Don't you remember, Hoarfrost can transform, and if it's anything like Frieza's transformations, he is still hiding exponential amount of power! Be careful!"

"Listen to your friend foolish rodent!" Hoarfrost shouted, "are you ready to see the next stage in my evolution?"

"Hmm." Sonic said.

Hoarfrost got up, his hands raised to the height of his waist. "GAAAAAAAAAH!" His thundering voice shouted as his power rose higher and higher. A blinding explosion covered the area and when the smoke and dust cleared, a smoldering crater, and in the middle was Hoarfrost's new form. His tail had grown a white tip at the end and his body was much larger. He now also had bracers with blue spikes on the sides covering his wrists.

"So, what do you think? Pretty impressive?"

Sonic was without words, he could feel the power of the new Hoarfrost, it was inconceivable.

"Sonic, do you like the new body? No one has ever had to push me this far before." Hoarfrost said. "You should be honored to even see this magnificent form!"

"Grr… Don't think this changes anything!" Sonic began. "I'm still going to beat you!"

For the first time, Tails decided to use his power measuring device. He held the radar gun up on Sonic's direction, it read a 7500. _That sounds pretty good…_ Tails thought to himself, _maybe I don't need that 5 digit function after all_ , that's what he thought anyway, until he pointed the device at Hoarfrost and the 5th number on the device came to life. As the device calibrated, it read a one, a two, and then finally, a three… "Sonic…" Tails muttered to himself. "Sonic! You have to quit!" He yelled out to his best friend

"T-Tails? You want me to quit?" Sonic asked, "I can't!"

"Can't you feel his power?!" Tails asked. "He's over four times stronger than you now!"

"Tails, I believe you…" Sonic started. "But I owe it to all of you that I beat this guy!"

"Stop thinking you owe people!" Cosmo chimed in. "You have saved us so many countless times Sonic! Don't throw your life away to prove a point! Let me takeover!"

"Listen to the girl rodent!" Hoarfrost gloated.

Sonic grew and angry look and fire a blast at Hoarfrost, he easily dodged the attack and fired his own counterattack. The attack moved faster than Sonic could even see. Sonic screamed out in pain.

"You… Won't win... that easy…" Sonic grunted as he got up. "I'm not going to give u-" Sonic felt a hand touch his shoulder, he didn't even need to look to know it was him. Sonic's eyes widened in terror.

"Yes, you will." Hoarfrost replied. He jabbed Sonic in the back. His eyes grew blank, his mouth hung open. He fell to the ground on his face. His hair turned back to blue and his power dropped. The seven chaos emeralds re-materialized around him.

"So." Hoarfrost said looking at the crowd of Sonic's friends. "Who is the next to end up like your friend here? Or should I just kill you all now?!" He gloated.

"I'll be your next opponent!" Cosmo shouted, "and your last!" She twirled her body around and her outfit changed as she twinkled and sparkled.

"What a brave little girl." Hoarfrost said. "Quite bold words too!"

Cosmo flew over to the battlefield next to Sonic, she scooped up his motionless body and then flew over to Vegeta, she picked him up as well. She flew back to Goku and the others and handed him to the bodies.

"Take good care of them Goku…" Cosmo begged. "I'm going to stop this guy!"

"Be careful Cosmo, I've never felt a power like his before!" Knuckles said. "Greater than Dark Oak, greater than Cell. Anyone!"

"I know." Cosmo replied with a look of confidence. "But I'm pretty strong too!"

She flew out to the middle of the field, across from Hoarfrost.

"Well I give you credit girl, you're at least twice as strong as that last runt I fought!"

Tails pointed his instrument at Cosmo to confirm this, Hoarfrost was right, Cosmo's power was over 15,000!

"However…" He continued. "It still won't be enough!"

"Not in my current state…" Cosmo said, she stretched out her arms towards the sky, the power of the sun beamed down on her. She felt the power radiating through her, changing her. Her hair grew longer, the bracers on her wrists turned golden, and the rosebuds on her head bloomed fully.

"Yeah! You can do it Cosmo!" Tails shouted.

Cosmo gave Tails the smile that he had grown to love so much and then looked back at Hoarfrost.

"At least this battle will be entertaining now!" Hoarfrost bragged.

"More than entertaining! I'm taking you down!" Cosmo shouted.

Tails pointed his radar gun shaped power device at Cosmo, her power had more than doubled from before, it read a 31,000! Which put her just a small amount over Hoarfrost. _If Cosmo is stronger now, then why does Hoarfrost look so calm? There's no way he has a third transformation!_

"Cosmo be careful!" Tails shouted to her, "something isn't right!"

"It's ok Tails, I'm going to win!" Cosmo shouted, she looked back at her opponent, he was grinning! "Is something funny Hoarfrost?" She asked.

"No." He replied, "it's just that I haven't had this much fun in ages!"


	21. The Return Of Vegito! The Battle Begins!

Cosmo and Hoarfrost stood there in the middle of that barren wasteland, staring at each other, Cosmo had a look of seriousness and confidence, Hoarfrost on the other hand looked like he was having fun.

"You can still quit and surrender your planet to me!" Hoarfrost offered. "I won't hurt anyone you know I promise!"

"Not gonna happen!" Cosmo shouted back.

Without warning Hoarfrost disappeared and appeared in front of Cosmo while simultaneously going for a kick to her head, she caught his giant foot with both hands before it was able to make contact. She used his foot as leverage as she pulled herself towards Hoarfrost and kicked him in the stomach. Hoarfrost recovered and swatted her down with his giant fist, she hit the ground causing cracks in the earth. Hoarfrost pointed his finger at her motionless body and began charging a death beam, Cosmo still lied there, still. The beam crashed down at her at amazing speeds, but at the last second her hand rose up and swatted it out of the way. Cosmo grinned as she opened her eyes and stood up.

"Did you think you could get rid of me that easy?" She asked as she stood up straight and fired a blast at Hoarfrost.

Hoarfrost dodged out of the way just in time, but the blast distracted him from the small tremors in the earth. Before he could react, several vines sprung out of the ground wrapping his feet in them, he was now stuck on the ground. Cosmo saw this opportunity with the vines she had created to land a kick to the side of his face. She backed off and fired a blast at his chest. It also connected, dealing massive damage.

"Grrrr!" Hoarfrost growled. He reached down at his feet and pulled the vines right out of the ground. "That's a neat trick little girl!"

"Plenty more where that came from!" She dashed at Hoarfrost and uppercutted him in the chin, as he was falling back she charged him again and unleashed a volley of kicks and punches, Hoarfrost simply couldn't keep up with Cosmo, trying his hardest to block her mad attacks.

He fell on his back, panting as Cosmo glared down at him. "Quit now and leave!"

"You think you're winning girl?" He said with a smirk. "I have yet to show you my final transformation!"

"You're bluffing!" She shouted in disbelief.

 _But they're already so powerful…_ Tails thought to himself as he looked at the 30,000 that was displayed on his device. _There's no way Hoarfrost has even more power! And if he does…_

"Well if you're so confident that I'm bluffing, why don't you find out?" Hoarfrost said with a grin.

"Hmm." Cosmo said returning Hoarfrost's look. "No amount of power you gain will help you defeat me!" She lunged at Hoarfrost and pounded him even further into the ground, punch after punch Hoarfrost created cracks in the earth.

"Aren't you curious?" He moaned in pain. "What I'm really capable of?"

"Cosmo! Don't do it! It's a trick!" Goku yelled from the sidelines. "I've seen Frieza's race before! He's not bluffing!"

"Don't worry Goku." She said looking back at him and then grinning back at Hoarfrost. "No matter how strong he becomes, he won't defeat me!"

"No Cosmo…" Goku said to himself. Goku's mind was suddenly filled with flashbacks of him and Frieza back on Namek, and how he allowed Frieza to reach his full power.

"Go ahead!" Cosmo said. "But make it quick or I'm killing you!"

"Cosmo no!" Tails shouted.

Hoarfrost grinned as he got up, he raised his arms to his side, from the distance Cosmo and her friends could hear thunder closing in.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" He yelled in his thundering voice. A bolt of lightning struck the top of his head, his body surged with power. Tails' device went crazy, the numbers were still trying to calibrate such a great increase. Cosmo stood there with blank eyes, immediately realizing the mistake that she had made.

 _I thought it was all a trick…_ She thought to herself, _how strong is he going to become?!_

The entire earth felt like it was shaking as Hoarfrost's power rose ever higher, Tails' device maxed out at 99,999 and then shorted out. A blinding flash of lightning came down on Hoarfrost, forcing everyone to look away, when the light dimmed down and they looked back in his direction, a lot of change had taken place. Hoarfrost giant body was now condensed into a much smaller form, much like Frieza's final transformation, but this one felt a lot worse to Goku and the others.

Vegeta coughed on the ground and his eyes shot open. "What is this?!" Vegeta asked in surprise.

"Cosmo allowed Hoarfrost to reach his final form…" He said as he pointed at the figure that was now standing in the middle of that barren wasteland with his arms crossed, grinning at Cosmo with his evil eyes.

His skin was now a very light blue, the top of his head was white as snow, and his chest piece was pure black. As he stood there, he spoke. "Quite impressive isn't it Cosmo?" He asked as he smirked at her terrified face. "It must be terrifying, knowing the brutal beating you're about to receive."

Goku reached into his pocket as he heard this and pulled out the earrings he had gotten from the supreme Kai. _Not yet!_ He thought. _Cosmo may still have a surprise up her sleeve!_ He put the jewelry back in his pocket. _You've surprised is before Cosmo, I know you can do it again!"_

"I'm not scared of you!" Cosmo announced. "I'm going to find a way to beat you! I-"

"Save it you annoying brat!" Hoarfrost said, "now that you've forced me into my final form, I'm no longer in the mood for playing games! I'm killing you all right now!"

Cosmo gasped in horror. "That's-that's not gonna happen!" She shouted. "AAAAHHHHH!" She brought her power to its absolute peak, but it simply wasn't enough. She dashed toward Hoarfrost and threw heavy barrages of punches and kicks, they didn't phase Hoarfrost in the least. Hoarfrost stood there with his arms crossed, taking every blow like it was nothing.

"This bores me." He said, he grabbed Cosmo's arm as she was throwing another punch and let her go as he side kicked her across the battlefield. Cosmo screamed in pain as she hit the ground and cried out again as Hoarfrost followed up with an energy blast.

"Goku! Cosmo is getting hammered out there! You have to do something!" Tails shouted with tears forming in his eyes. "I can't lose her again! I just can't!"

Goku grunted as he looked down at Vegeta, barely conscious, then he pulled the earrings out of his pocket and looked toward Vegeta. "Tails." He said, "we're going to stop Hoarfrost once and for all! But I need time!"

"Goku, Cosmo can't hold out much longer! What are you planning?!" Asked Knuckles.

"Listen." Goku started. "Using these earrings me and Vegeta can fuse together to become the ultimate warrior, Vegito." He explained, "but I can't fuse with Vegeta in this condition! I need Dende to heal him!"

"Are you joking Kakarot! I'm not wearing those blasted *cough cough* earrings again!" Vegeta sputtered.

"Does it look like we have a choice Vegeta?!" Goku shouted. "Vegito is our last hope! Cosmo is the strongest one here and she's being totally outclassed!"

Vegeta looked at the ground and growled.

"Put away your pride and think Vegeta!" Goku shouted, "do you want your wife and son becoming slaves to Hoarfrost?!"

Vegeta glared at Goku but knew he was right. "Fine!"

"We don't have a second to waste! We need you in top physical condition for our fusion!"

Vegeta struggled and grabbed onto Goku's wrist. "Don't worry guys! We'll be back soon!" Goku put his index and middle finger to his head and disappeared.

Meanwhile on the battlefield Cosmo was getting clobbered, everything she did was easily countered by Hoarfrost and then done better by him.

"I'm… Not… Going to lose…" Cosmo panted as she recovered from the last beating she received.

"Sure you are!" Hoarfrost said cheerfully. "You're letting all of your friends down, and it's all your fault for letting me transform!"

Sonic still lied next to Knuckles, unconscious, but Knuckles' eyes had fire in them. "I'm not going to let you fight alone Cosmo!" He shouted as he charged up into his super form, he rushed at Hoarfrost just as he was about to punch Cosmo in the face. Knuckles unleashed a kick with all of his might and it collided with the side of Hoarfrost's face. Hoarfrost sat there for a moment, and then a hand shot up and grabbed Knuckles' foot.

"An adorable attempt at best!" Hoarfrost gloated, he threw Knuckles on the ground and kicked his face into the earth. He turned back coward and realized that the struggling Cosmo was still in his other hand, being held by the neck. With his foot still on top of Knuckles, he drove his hand into the side of Cosmo's neck, knocking her unconscious. He threw her off to her friends and she landed right in front of Tails.

Tails dawned a traumatized expression as he saw the one he loved, beat up and passed out in front of him. "C-Cosmo!?" He stammered. His eyes filled with tears. "Why!? Why do I have to do so weak?! Why can't I be strong like you Cosmo?!"

"Hurry Dende!" Goku pleaded as Dende hovered his hands over Vegeta.

"I'm going as fast as I can!" Dende insisted. An aura of captivating light surrounded Vegeta, his bruises disappeared and his breathing steadied. He sat up quickly.

"There's not much time!" Goku shouted. "Cosmo's energy has completely disappeared! So has Knuckles'!"

"How will we teleport back when everyone's power has somehow disappeared?!"

"I'll have to use Tails or Amy…" Goku muttered. "Hurry Vegeta, grab onto me, I don't care where!"

Vegeta grabbed Goku shoulder.

"So, who will be the first to die?" Hoarfrost asked with a smirk. "How about you little fox?" He said pointing his finger at Tails.

"I'm so sorry Cosmo…" Tails muttered to himself as he looked down at her unconscious body. "I'm sorry I'm so weak! Why couldn't I protect you better?!"

"I-it's ok Tails." Cosmo said as her eyes slowly opened. She put her hand in his. "You don't need to be strong for me to love you, you're strong in your own special way." She continued. "You comfort me whenever I feel down, you're the smartest person I kno-"

"That's about enough romance for now!" Hoarfrost said interrupting Cosmo's speech. "I tire of these games! Die!" A death beam charged in his finger, Tails and Cosmo looked into each other's eyes, knowing it was probably the last time they would see each other in the world of the living.

The death beam fired from Hoarfrost's finger, everything seemed to go in slow motion, Tails and Cosmo closed their eyes holding each other's hands tight. They waited for the impact, but it never came. Tails slowly opened his eyes, and saw two bodies standing in front of him, it was Goku and Vegeta!

"Looks like we came just in the nick of time little guy." Goku said smiling at him. Tails and Cosmo breathed sighs of relief. "Now, it's time we taught Hoarfrost how it's done!"

alp w

"Are you sure you want to do this Kakarot?" Vegeta whispered in Goku's ear. "We'll be stuck like that forever!"

"We have no choice." Goku whispered back.

"Whatever you two are planning, it won't work!" Hoarfrost shouted. "But go ahead…" He said with a smirk, "humor me!"

"Vegeta, hurry! Put this in your left ear!" Goku said.

"Fine!" Vegeta said back. He snapped the earring into his left ear. Goku snapped it in his right ear. Goku and Vegeta rushed toward each other and collided in an incredible light show, blinding everyone. The light died down revealing a new character, with a navy shirt and an orange undershirt, he donned a grin, a confident grin.

"Ahh…" He let out a relaxing sigh, "it's good to be back!"

Tails and Cosmo stared in wonder. "Is-is that you Goku?" Cosmo asked.

"He looks a lot like Vegeta…" Tails added.

"Both wrong." Vegito said as he stretched out his new body. "I am Vegito, and you Hoarfrost, are my target!"

"Hahahahaha!" Hoarfrost laughed evilly. "You think two weaklings combining to form one weakling will stop me?"

"Yep!" Vegito said with a smile.

"Hmm, you don't feel very strong to me!" Hoarfrost said.

"Oh don't worry big guy! All in good time!" Vegito replied. "But before that we need a few ground rules!"

"Ground rules?!" Hoarfrost laughed, "judging by your power you're in no position to be making threats!"

"Just one thing…" Vegito started, "you see my friends behind me? Don't touch them, understand? This is a battle between you and me!"

"Hmm, I don't like being ordered around by a monkey, but fine! I'll accept your terms." Hoarfrost replied. "Now! Show me this power you're hiding, show me now weakling!"

"Hmm!" Vegito said with a smirk. He got into position and the air around him began crackling with power. "AAAAAAAAAHHHH!" His muscles tensed, his hair turned golden, and the earth shook, but Vegito wasn't done yet. "GRRRR!" Vegito screamed as his hair began to grow more and more. His body became shrouded in golden light as he began to change. With one final courageous scream a blinding light flooded the eyes of Hoarfrost. When his vision adjusted he looked back at Vegito, his hair now went down to his ankles and his power has increased through the roof.

Hoarfrost stared in disbelief at what he was seeing and feeling.

"So, judging by that dumb look on your face I'm guessing you're quite surprised!" Vegito said with a smirk, but then he grew a serious look. _I can't stay like this for long…_ He thought to himself, _I need to skip the warmup and end this quickly!_

"I don't care how strong you become! A monkey is a monkey!" Hoarfrost snarled. "I'm still going to kill you!"

"Well then don't let me stop you from trying!" Vegito shouted back. He took his fighting position and gave Hoarfrost the hand motion to come at him. "Ready when you are big guy!"


	22. The Last Hope For The Universe!

Hoarfrost and Vegito stood there for a moment. "So I hope you know, this will be the last battle you ever fight!" Hoarfrost shouted.

"We'll see!" Vegito replied

Hoarfrost let out a small laugh and then disappeared from sight, he reappeared right in front of Vegito and went for a punch, Vegito caught it with one hand and returned the favor with a punch to Hoarfrost's face.

"Fight for real!" Vegito shouted as Hoarfrost stumbled backwards, "or lose!"

"So eager to skip the warmup?" Hoarfrost replied with a smirk. "Could it be that your new transformation has a strict time limit my friend?"

"Hmm!" Vegito grunted. He disappeared and punched Hoarfrost in the stomach. Before he could remove his fist however, Hoarfrost grabbed it and threw Vegito at the ground, he recovered just before hitting the rocky earth and flew back up to Hoarfrost's level. They both charged energy blasts with both of their hands and fired on each other. The blasts collided between them and created a large explosion causing them both to move back. They both disappeared from sight, followed shortly after by several small explosions in the air.

"Can you see them Cosmo?" Tails asked.

"No I'm afraid not… They're moving so fast now I can't even see them!" Cosmo replied.

Vegito and Hoarfrost reappeared in the middle of the battlefield, engaging in fierce hand to hand combat. Creating small shockwaves as their fists and legs collided.

"Without my device, I can't measure their power!" Tails announced.

"You may not be able to measure it, but I can feel it!" Cosmo replied. "They're completely even Tails… I feel no difference in their powers."

"Let's hope that what Hoarfrost said about Vegito's transformation isn't true…"

Vegito no longer had his confident grin on his face while battling Hoarfrost, he looked serious, focused. This somewhat worried Cosmo.

Vegito and Hoarfrost kicked each other in the head and were both sent flying back. Vegito and Hoarfrost regained control and charged at each other again. Starting the fierce clash again.

"You look a little tired Vegito!" Hoarfrost taunted as him and Vegito were fighting in hand to hand combat. "Maybe you should quit now!"

"Tired?" Vegito asked puzzled. "I'm just getting started!"

The back and forth clashing continued for minutes on end. Neither great fighter was giving an inch, until that one fateful blow changed the tide of battle. They were in the middle of fierce melee combat when Hoarfrost noticed Vegito had started to slow down ever so slightly. He took the opportunity and grabbed Vegito's wrist and delivered a swift punch to his stomach. Vegito stumbled back gripping his stomach, Hoarfrost took the opening and fired a blast at him. It hit him head on and sent him flying down at the ground.

"Feeling a bit tired out are we Vegito?" Hoarfrost said as he flew down to the ground as stood above his opponent.

"Not yet!" Vegito shouted. He shot up and kicked Hoarfrost in the stomach, knocking him back. He rushed Hoarfrost and unleashed all his fury. _I can't keep this up much longer!_ He shouted in his mind as he was unleashing his barrage on Hoarfrost. _It's now or never!_ He broke off his attack and. Fell back a ways.

"What's this? Are you quitting?" Hoarfrost asked.

Vegito brought his hands together and back.

"What is this?!"

"KA!" _This is it, I'm toast if I don't finish him off now!_ Vegeta thought. "ME!" The orb of energy began charging in between his hands.

"Oh, your final attack? Your last ditch effort to stop me?" Hoarfrost questioned. "Fine then, I'm ready!"

"HA…! ME!" The energy glowed more intensely than ever now.

"This is gonna be big guys! Take cover!" Cosmo shouted. Amy and Tails got down to the ground, the rest of the fighters were already down on the ground due to being knocked unconscious.

"HAAAAA!" An incredible stream of energy shot from Vegito's hands, it pierced through the air and headed straight for it's target. Hoarfrost put up his two hands in front of the projectile to block its path.

Cosmo and her friends watched in awe as the unstoppable force clashed with the immovable object. Hoarfrost was struggling more and more to hold back the blast, but Vegito was almost out of steam.

"He can't keep it up!" Cosmo announced, "I fear this may be the end…"

The firing stopped, Hoarfrost stood there panting from the onslaught, but was still intact. Vegito wasn't so lucky, he stood there with his hands still up, panting. His hair turned black and he fell over passed out of exhaustion.

"And with that, no one in the universe is left to challenge me!" Hoarfrost announced gloatingly.

Cosmo and Tails looked into each other's eyes, then broke away. "It looks like this is the end Cosmo…" Tails said.

Cosmo was about to agree until she noticed something, the chaos emeralds had been on the ground near them the whole time! Charged up and ready for use. Just then Cosmo got a crazy idea.

"Tails…"

"Yes Cosmo?" He replied.

"Before I do this, I need you to know, I've always loved you, and I hope what I'm about to do doesn't make me lose sight of that…"

She flew away from her boyfriend and over to the chaos emeralds, Tails' eyes widened as she figured out what she was planning.

"What's happening now?!" Hoarfrost asked impatiently.

"No Cosmo! You can't!"

"I'm sorry Tails! It's the only way! I have no choice, I have to try!"

"No!" Tails shouted

Cosmo raised her hands, the chaos emeralds around her reacted, flying up and circling around her midsection.

"Cosmo stop! Please!" Tails begged.

Cosmo grew tears in her eyes, she didn't know what would come next. The chaos emeralds dissolved into pure energy and Cosmo absorbed their power. She could feel her self control slipping, she gave way into the hidden instincts that the chaos emerald's powers had awoken in her. She began to grow out of control, mouth grew out, her teeth turned to razor sharp fangs, she grew and grew until she was towering over Hoarfrost and his ship in the distance. Her new form released a mighty roar, a dragon…

"Cosmo…" Tails said to himself. "Please tell me you'll still recognize me…"

"What is happening?!" Hoarfrost shouted in disbelief at what he was seeing. The small little plant girl he fought earlier was now towering over him as a giant fearsome dragon! "No matter! I'm still going to kill you all!" He quickly charged an energy attack and threw it at the dragon, it bounced off Cosmo's thick hide, doing nothing except get her attention. She released a mighty roar as an extremely large energy blast emitted from her mouth. Hoarfrost was barely able to dodge the monstrous blast in time.

"Cosmo! Calm down! Don't you recognize me?!" Tails shouted up to the towering beast. It looked over as Tails and started toward him, Cosmo was obviously out of control. "Oh Cosmo! Why did you have to touch those emeralds!?" The mighty dragon raised its foot and attempted to step on Tails and Amy, Tails grabbed Amy and dashed out of the way just in time.

"What's happened to Cosmo?!" Amy asked Tails.

"She's out of control! Back on the ship I ran a few tests, the chaos emerald's powers somehow awaken Cosmo's ancient hidden instincts!"

Amy looked up at the towering beast that used to be one of her closest friends. "Cosmo it's Amy!" She shouted. "And your boyfriend Tails! Don't you recognize us?!"

"So all I have to do is not get that thing angry at me…" Hoarfrost said to himself. "She's completely lost control!" Cosmo lifted up her feet and kept on attempting to crush Amy and Tails. "This isn't you!" Tails shouted up to it. "What happened to the sweet and cute seedarian girl that I've come to know?! I know you're in there Cosmo!" He spun his tails and began to fly up to Cosmo's head, it tried to swat at him and knock him down, but Tails was determined. When he reached the dragon's head he reached out his hand and stroked its snout. Cosmo stopped her mad rampage and stared at the two tailed fox. "I'm here for you now Cosmo…" Tails told her. "And I'm never going to let you leave me! No matter what you turn into!"

Amy was on the ground, watching Tails comfort the giant dragon. "What a beautiful relationship…" She muttered to herself.

"This is all very touching really, but I'm going to kill both of you now!" Hoarfrost yelled from the ground. He charged up a death beam in his finger and fired it at Tails. Before him or Cosmo could react, it pierced him through the side of the chest.

"C-Cosmo…" He struggled to speak and his tails stopped spinning and he began his plummet. "I-I love you…"

The dragon let out a mighty roar and she saw Tails falling to the ground, it looked over at Hoarfrost and roared the loudest roar yet. Cosmo's entire body began to pulse with red light, her entire body was covered in it.

"Oh what now?!" Hoarfrost shouted. He fired another death beam at the now shrinking dragon, it bounced right off having no effect.

Cosmo continued to shrink, Amy watched in awe, she saw Tails lying on the ground, unconscious. She rushed to go pick up Tails and brought him back to the sideline. He was still alive, but not for much longer. The dragon was almost back to Cosmo's size now, its snout disappeared, so did its menacing claws. Soon it was no longer a red silhouette, but so much more.

Cosmo had been transformed, her new straight golden hair stretched down to her ankles, she was once again wearing her combat Gi, but the undershirt was now golden like the sun. The bracers on her arms were now bright red with black spikes on them. The last thing Amy noticed was that her gentle, warm expression was replaced by a serious, and powerful one.

She looked all around with her arms crossed. "Amy!" She shouted, Amy also realized her voice had become less gentle. "Where's Tails?!"

"He-he's right here…" Amy said holding Cosmo's boyfriend out to her.

Cosmo gasped as she remembered that she had hurt Tails. She raised her hand and pointed it at Tails, a large quantity of vines sprouted out from the ground and wrapped around Tails, Amy let go and Tails was restrained to the ground. And energy began to flow through the vines, giving their life energy to Tails.

"Wha-what is this?!" Hoarfrost asked as he looked at Cosmo's new body.

"This?!" She asked in a serious tone. "I can't tell you what this is, but I can tell you who I am…" She began, she glared at Hoarfrost and began her last sentence. "And I can tell you what I'm going to do to you!"

"Oh really? And what exactly are you going to do to me?" Hoarfrost asked with a grin."

"I am Golden Cosmo!" She shouted. "And I'm going to make you wish you never came to this planet lizard!"

The vines had completely healed Tails now. The receded back into the ground and Tails sat up with a jump. "Cosmo! Where is she?!" He panted.

Amy pointed the the figure on the ground, standing in front of Hoarfrost. Cosmo looked over and saw Tails was awake.

"I'm sorry Tails!" She yelled. "That dragon form did things to me! But you helped me realize the true power inside of me! And no one will stand in my way!"

Tails looked back at Cosmo, he saw her new clothes and her hair, but most of all he saw her face. The kind and gentle smile he had come to love was replaced by her serious look.

"Just like I told Vegeta!" Hoarfrost began. "It takes more than a new hairdo to stop me!"

"We'll just see about that!" Cosmo shouted back.

"Be careful Cosmo!" Tails shouted to her.

"Don't worry Tails, she said, for one moment she put away her look of seriousness and smiled at him, but in an instant it was gone. She glared back at Cosmo as her hidden power began to make itself known.

"Oh!" Hoarfrost grinned. "It seems I can still have a bit of fun with you yet!"

"I'm going to have lots of fun!" Cosmo shouted back. "You begging for mercy at my feet will make my whole day!"

Hoarfrost began to laugh hysterically when he heard this. "And what makes you think I'll do that?! You may have become powerful little girl, but I can feel you! You're no stronger than Vegito! And look where he ended up!" He announced as he pointed the the unconscious Vegito lying on the floor.

"Hmm! Don't worry, you'll find out soon enough what I'm truly capable of." She said with a grin.

"The battle to decide the fate of your world and your friends is about to begin little girl!" Hoarfrost said with a smirk. "You can chicken out if you want, after all, no one has ever defeated me! And no one ever will!"

"No one has defeated you…" Cosmo began, "until now!"


	23. The End Of Hoarfrost?

Cosmo and Hoarfrost stood on opposite sides of the battlefield, staring at each other, evaluating their opponents. Tails and Amy watched from the sidelines.

"So…" An exhausted Sonic stuttered out as he got up. "What did I miss?"

"Sonic you're okay!" Amy shouted with joy as she hugged her hero.

Sonic looked out towards the battlefield. "What happened after he knocked me out?! Is that Cosmo out there?!"

"It's insane Sonic! The power of the chaos emeralds somehow turned her into one of those giant dragon things that the males used to become during the war!" Tails began.

"You mean like…" Sonic began

"Like Dark Oak?" Tails finished Sonic's sentence. "No, she is nothing like Dark Oak! She was just out of control! I helped her realize who she was once more and then she turned into that." He said as he pointed to her.

Sonic saw her golden hair and her other changes. "Hoarfrost is so much stronger now!" He shouted, "but so is Cosmo…" he then realized the new passed out fighter lying the in the dirt. "Did Goku get a new haircut?!" He asked.

"We have a lot of catching up to do…" Tails said. "But first we need to focus on the task at hand! Rooting for Cosmo!"

Cosmo and Hoarfrost took their fighting positions, everything grew silent. Hoarfrost made the first move. He rushed towards Cosmo faster than Tails and the others could see. When he phased back into visible speeds, his fist was in Cosmo's hand, Cosmo had blocked his extremely fast punch like it was nothing. Hoarfrost growled and retracted his fist and backed off.

"You're fast…" He began. "But not fast enough!" He dashed at her at maximum speed and began barraging her with countless kicks and punches. Cosmo gracefully dodged and blocked every single one of them. He finished off his assault with a powerful wind up into a kick, Cosmo blocked it with her arm and stared at him.

"This doesn't make sense! How are you this fast?! I'm stronger than you!"

"Are you?" She asked with a sly grin.

"Yes!" He shouted back to her. "You are nothing to me! Nothing!" He fired a volley of energy blasts, they were easily swatted away by Cosmo. "How is this possible?!" He screamed! "I am in my final form! I am invincible! No warrior in the universe compares to me!"

"No one except me!" Cosmo shouted. "It's time I show you what this form can really do!" Her power began to rise and Hoarfrost grew a nervous look. "AAAHHHHHHHH!" She shouted as she brought out 100% of her new power. Sonic and Amy stared in wonder and Hoarfrost's look of nervousness grew more noticeable.

Cosmo's power grew as Hoarfrost's nervous look turned into a panicked one. Cosmo brought her hands back down to her side and smirked at Hoarfrost. "What's wrong Hoarfrost? Isn't this what you wanted? After all if it weren't for you pushing me over the edge by harming Tails, I would have never gotten this power!"

"You think this changes anything?!" He shouted. His scared look turned into a grin, he began an unsettling laugh. "No one is stronger than me! AAAAHHHHH!" His power rose higher, his muscles bulged and his size increased. Cosmo and her friends watched in anticipation.

"What's he doing?!" Amy asked fearfully.

"He's raising his power…" Tails said. "He's getting even stronger!"

"Don't worry Tails." Cosmo told him assuringly. "Don't you see those big bulging muscles? He's given up speed for power! And you can't do that, not against an opponent like me!"

"We'll see about that you loudmouth brat!" He shouted in his thundering voice, it had gotten deeper with his size. He swung his mighty fist at Cosmo, she easily moved out of the way. He pulled his fist back and wound up for a powerful kick, Cosmo put out both of her arms and caught his leg in her hands.

"You're pathetic!" Cosmo shouted. "In a last ditch effort you gave up speed for power!" And it still wasn't enough to beat stronger than me!"

Hoarfrost's face now showed a look of pure terror. Cosmo held on tight to his monstrous leg and swung him over her head and into the ground on the other side of her, creating massive cracks. She stood there grinning at Hoarfrost, waiting for him to get up. After a few seconds he shot up, his eyes filled with rage. "You little pest! Why didn't I kill you when I had the chance!?"

"Because you're a cocky fool!" Cosmo shouted.

"No! This isn't happening!" Hoarfrost grabbed at Cosmo, only to have both his hands caught by hers, she swung his over her again and he landed on his back, wincing in pain.

"I… Won't lose to you!" He shouted.

"But Hoarfrost…" Cosmo began with a smirk. "You already have!" A large rumbling could be heard underground, a large gang of thick vines shot out from the ground and surrounded Hoarfrost, lifting him up off the ground.

"What are you doing to me you stupid little girl?!" He screamed as he tried to struggle free, but it was no use.

Cosmo took a deep breath, she stretched her hands towards the sky, Tails, Amy, and Sonic watched in awe as the bright sun pierced the clouds and shined down on Cosmo. The beams of light pierced Cosmo's skin and she began to glow pure white. Hoarfrost watched in horror as she glowed brighter and brighter. The solar particles of the sun filled her fingertips.

"Are you ready Hoarfrost?" Cosmo asked confidently.

"This will not happen! I am Hoarfrost! And nobody can stand in my way!"

Cosmo lowered her hands and the sun disappeared back into the clouds. She grinned at the evil emperor, his eyes filled with fear.

"Please! Spare me!" He begged.

"I told you you would beg for mercy! But it's too late!" Cosmo said. "You should have given up before you severely injured most of my friends!" She brought her hands up, still glowing intensely. "Photobeam!" She released all of her stored solar energy into a concentrated white energy beam.

"No!" Hoarfrost screamed. The beam sailed into Hoarfrost's midsection and collided with him causing a massive explosion, he wailed in pain as he was completely evaporated. Tails and the rest were captivated by what had just happened. Cosmo looked over to Tails, she gave him the beautiful smile that he missed so much.

"It's over Tails…" She began. "It's…" Her eyes slowly shut and she fell on the ground, exhausted. Her form returned to normal, her hair turned back to green.

"Cosmo!" Tails shouted. "She's completely exhausted!"

"I can imagine! Turning into a giant dragon and then into one of the strongest warriors in the universe probably takes a lot out of you!"

Tails looked at the large crater that used to be Hoarfrost, then walked over to Cosmo, kneeled down to her and ran his hand through her hair. "Don't worry Cosmo…" He said to her as she lied there unconscious. "I'll get you patched up in no time!"

"Tails…" Cosmo said struggling awake. "I'm-I'm so sorry…"

"For what Cosmo?" Tails asked.

"When I was that dragon… I almost killed you! I hate myself for doing something so terrible!"

"You couldn't control it Cosmo! It's not your fault! And the important this is, no one got hurt! And I'm here for you now!"

Cosmo put her hand on Tails' shoulder. "Tails…" She said with her eyes tearing up. "You may not be the strongest warrior in the universe… Or even the strongest in this planet! But you are the nicest, smartest, and most handsome boy I could ever ask for!"

Tails rubbed the tears from his eyes. "Thanks Cosmo, and no matter how weak I am, as long as I'm alive, no one will ever take you away from me again!"

"Thank you Tails! It mean the world to me that someone cares about me so much! My mother and sisters were possibly the only others that cared for me as much, and now they're…" She stopped herself to prevent herself from crying.

"It's ok Cosmo, remember, in just under one year we can bring back your mother, your sisters, everyone!"

"Oh yes Tails! I can't wait to see them all again!" Cosmo cheered. "Excuse me Tails, but would you step back? There's something I need to do…"

"Oh my bad, sure!"

Sonic and Amy were back a ways, talking.

"Sonic, could you hold still for a moment?" Cosmo asked.

"Uhh Sure Cosmo." Sonic said puzzled.

Cosmo slowly got up and closed her eyes. She raised her hands as vines sprung up from the ground and surrounded Sonic, Cosmo, and the still unconscious Vegito and Knuckles. Just like with Tails, the healing aura began flowing through the vines, shrouding them all in sparkling energy. After about 15 seconds the aura disappeared and the vines receded.

"Woah!" Tails and the others heard a familiar voice shout. "I feel like a whole new Saiyan!" Vegito yelled as he started warming up with punches and kicks at the air. "Thanks for the pick me up Cosmo!"

"No problem Goku!" Cosmo shouted, she was also fully healed.

"That's a neat trick Cosmo! Where'd you learn I do that?" Tails asked.

"You didn't feel me use it against you?" Cosmo asked. "After Hoarfrost shot you and I turned into golden Cosmo, I used it on you, I guess it's a new power…"

"Where's Hoarfrost?!" They all heard an enraged voice shout from across the field as Knuckles rose out of the ground. "I'll show him what I'm made of this time!" Everyone laughed.

"He's gone Knuckles! Cosmo defeated him!" Vegito said pointing at Cosmo.

"And exactly who are you?!" Knuckles asked.

Vegito sighed. "Do I really have to keep explaining this?!" He complained. "I am the fusion between Vegeta and Goku, the stronges-" he stopped himself as he look over at Cosmo. "Second strongest warrior in the universe." He corrected.

Sonic looked around and realized something important. "Hey! Where are the chaos emeralds?" He asked with a puzzled look.

"Umm…" Cosmo began. "After I transformed back I assumed they would leave my body, like they usually do… I guess not…"

"So the chaos emeralds are stuck inside you?!" Knuckles asked.

"I'm sorry Knuckles, I know how much the emeralds meant to you…" Cosmo apologized.

"Hey, if I wanted them to be stuck inside anyone, it's you!" Knuckles said. "You're more worthy of them than I could ever be!"

"Thanks Knuckles, but I still don't feel comfortable having that much power in my body…"

"Well we have an entire year, I'll run some tests and see if there's not a way to get them back out of you. Until then they don't seem to be causing any negative side effects." Tails assured.

"Thanks Tails." Cosmo replied.

Sonic suddenly looked back at Hoarfrost's ship, still parked there waiting for its master to return. "Hey Vegito, what do we do about Hoarfrost's ship?"

Vegito looked back at the vessel and then grinned as he raised his right hand toward it. He fired a quick energy blast and destroyed the ship on contact. "That ought to do!" Vegito said smugly.

"So, when does this fusion thing wear off?" Tails asked curiously.

"It doesn't…" Vegito said. "We're stuck like this, forever…"

Tails gasped. "I thought Goku and Vegeta didn't like each other!"

"We didn't, it was a last resort to try and stop Hoarfrost…"

"Oh I see." Tails replied, half paying attention, something else was on his mind, he had planned to ask Cosmo out in their first date without Sonic and Amy when Hoarfrost showed up. He was going to surprise her with something he engineered in the lab for her. He looked over at Cosmo, she was talking to Amy, Cream had been left at home because a battle was no place for someone as small as her.

"Hey Cosmo, can I talk to you for a second?" Tails asked over at Cosmo.

"Sure Tails!" Cosmo excused herself from her and Amy's conversation and walked over to Tails. "What's on your mind Tails?"

"Well it's just that… Now that this is over… Would you like to go out? The the two of us?" Tails asked, he was sweating like crazy. _Get it together Miles!_ He scolded himself in his mind.

"I would love to Tails!" Cosmo replied cheerfully. "Where do you want to go?"

"I was going to leave that part up to you." Tails replied. "After all I'm honored even going out with someone as beautiful as you!"

Cosmo blushed. "Oh, alright…" She thought hard on where she would want to go. "What about, just a simple walk at night? Out away from the city."

"That sounds great Cosmo!" Tails replied. "When do you want to go?"

"How about tomorrow?" Cosmo said.

"Sounds good! Meet me out by the front entrance at 9!" Tails said.

"Ok Tails." Cosmo replied. She left Tails and went back to Amy to resume their conversation about who knows what.

"Welp! It's been fun, but I'd kind of like to get out of this destroyed and barren wasteland, and back to Bulma's house for some food!" Vegito announced as he stretched out his arms. Everyone laughed at this.

The rest of that day passed without any more strange occurrences. Cosmo and Amy talked about her upcoming date, and Tails ran more tests on his special present for Cosmo. Of course during dinner it seemed that the insane appetite of both Saiyans had carried over to Vegito.

Bulma looked over at her half husband. _I don't know how to feel about him…_ She thought to herself. _I mean, I guess he's half of Vegeta. I just can't wait to see what Chichi thinks of him…_

Tails and Cosmo both went to bed thinking about each other.

 _Maybe someday I'll move to Cosmo's homeworld…_ Tails started thinking to himself. _As we can get married and be happy together!_

Vegito went to bed wit a lot to think about. _What will Chichi think of this?! I could already tell that Bulma was acting weird around me…_ He thought to himself. _When Chichi finds out about this, SHE might become the strongest warriors in the universe!_ He giggled to himself.

The rest of Tails' friends went to bed, wondering what the next eleven months in this new universe would hold for them.


	24. A Time Of Peace, The Year Wait Begins!

Vegito awoke bright and early to start his training in his new body. _I will surpass Cosmo!_ He thought to himself. He got a towel and a few sports drinks and walked over to the gravity chamber. "Hmm… What to start on today…" He said to himself. "Let's do something easy! How about 200g!" He turned the dial until the g setting read 200 and then pushed start. He instantly felt the weight of 200 of him on his back. "Hmm…" He muttered to himself. "This was a lot harder when I was just Vegeta and Goku separately! I'll need to get used to this!" He doubled the gravity and began his standard warm up of 100 push-ups and 100 pull-ups.

Tails was awake bright and early too, taking a trip down to the lab to put Cosmo's gift in a colorful green box. "This is a great gift!" He told himself. "It'll be a great addition for when I build Cosmo that garden I promised back home!"

An hour passed and everyone else woke up. "Whew, what a workout!" Vegito announced as he stretched and sat down at the table. "Hey Bulma, I think your gravity chamber is broken! It doesn't go higher than 999!"

"It's not broken!" Bulma shouted. "Why would you possibly need to go higher than 999 times earth's gravity?!"

"This new body can take a lot more than what I could separately!" Vegito explained scratching his head. Bulma chuckled. "What's so funny?"

"It's just that… Whenever an obstacle is put in front of you, you just find a way to overcome it! That's part of the reason why I married yo-" she stopped herself. "Well, half of you anyways…"

"Yeah, it confuses me too…" Vegito assured. "We'll get it all sorted out later… But for now, there's a much bigger problem than that!"

"What is it?!" Tails asked.

"A new villain?!" Sonic added.

"No! Where's the food?!" Vegito finished.

Sonic almost fell over in his chair. Everyone laughed, moments later Cream brought out the food.

"Oh boy!" Vegito shouted. "Thanks Cream! Time to dig in!"

After breakfast, Tails said goodbye to Cosmo and then went down to the lab to study the new universe's star charts with Bulma's father.

"I'm tired of being cooped up in this house!" Amy complained. "I wanna go on a shopping spree!"

"But Miss Amy!" Cream began. "What will the people outside think of us? Remember back on Chris' world?"

"Don't remind me!" Amy shouted. "Hey! I have an idea!" She started. "I bet we can get one of the boys to come with us to protect us!"

"You mean use them as human shopping carts?" Cosmo asked glaring at Amy. "We aren't using my Tails as a luggage carrier!"

"We can't use Tails anyway! He's too weak, no offense but your Tails isn't exactly beefy, my Sonic could lift a hundred of Tails if he wanted to!"

"Oh yeah?!" Cosmo began arguing. "Does your Sonic have 300 IQ?!"

"Can your Tails run at 300 miles per hour?!"

"Both of you stop it!" Cream shouted.

"Sorry Cream…" They both said simultaneously.

"Anyway, Sonic isn't who I had in mind either…" Amy said with a smirk.

Knuckles was in the gravity chamber, training in his super form at 600g. _Now that my rival Vegeta is gone, I'll just have to become stronger than Vegito!_ He shouted in his mind as he did one handed push-ups. Without warning, the gravity chamber cut off and the electronic door slid open.

"Amy?!" He shouted as he looked at the pink hedgehog standing at the doorway. "Can't you see I'm in the middle of training?!" He powered down from his super form and walked over to her.

"Me and the girls are going on a little shopping spree, and we need a strong, confident man like you to protect us!" Amy started.

"No way!" Knuckles shouted. "Why don't you ask your precious Sonic to do it!?"

"Was that a hint of jealousy in your voice?" Amy teased. "I think you're jealous that Sonic had a beautiful girlfriend like me and you still haven't made your move on Rouge!" She continued.

Knuckles' cheek turned bright red and he grew a look of extreme irritation. "I've told you once I've told you a thousand times!" He yelled. "I do not like that annoying bat!"

"Uh huh! Sure you don't!" Amy said with a smirk. "Anyway, I don't know where Sonic is! He's probably out running around the planet without me!" She continued. "Anyway, you're coming with us!"

"Grrrr!" Knuckles growled, he hated when Amy did this. "Fine!" _I can't believe I'm doing this!_

Amy walked back into the room where Cream and Cosmo were, but this time Knuckles was reluctantly walking behind her.

"Maybe I could get Tails to go with us!" Cosmo announced. "I bet there would be some cool video game stores that we could stop at for him!"

"Fine! Go find your boyfriend!" Amy grunted. "I wish I could find Sonic! But for all I know he's across the world by now!"

Tails was in the lab studying the star charts that Bulma's father had provided for him. "These charts are almost identical to those back in my universe!" Tails said to himself. "Maybe this is simply an alternate universe where certain species, like the humans and Saiyans took on different evolutionary lines…"

"Tails? Are you in here?" He heard a very familiar and beautiful voice call.

"Oh hey Cosmo." Tails said looking towards the entrance of the lab. "I was just studying these star charts, it really is amazing how alike our two universes are, maybe I'll end up writing a theory paper on it, it's really-" Tails stopped himself. "Sorry…" He said, "sometimes I talk like a real nerd!"

"It's ok Tails! I don't mind! In fact, back on colony ship, I used to daydream a lot, it drove my sisters crazy!" Cosmo replied. "Anyway, me, Amy, Cream, and Knuckles are going on a shopping trip, do you want to come with us?" She asked.

"That sounds fun, but won't people stare at us for being different?" Tails asked. "I know we had that problem back on Chris' home world…"

"Amy has that part covered, she figured we would bring Knuckles for protection…"

Tails chuckled, "yeah, Knuckles is one person you wouldn't want to make angry!" He replied. "You go ahead up to the exit, I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Ok Tails, I'll see you up there!" Cosmo left the room leaving Tails alone in the laboratory.

Amy and the others were standing at the front entrance of the Capsule Corp. building, waiting for Tails.

"What's taking him so long?!" Amy asked crossing her arms.

"Don't worry Miss Amy! I'm sure Tails will be here an second!" Cream replied.

"Where are all you guys off to?" They heard Bulma's voice behind them.

"Oh I'm so sorry Bulma!" Amy shouted. "In the excitement I completely forgot to ask you if you wanted to go shopping with us!"

"And where were you going to get the money for shopping?" Bulma asked curiously.

"Umm, I guess I forgot about that too… Amy admitted. "Usually whenever I go shopping, money is just kinda there… Back on my home planet Sonic gets showered in money for stopping Eggman, even though he insists it's not necessary, and on Chris' world Ella and Chris always had money…"

Knuckles and the rest of them facepalmed.

"Hey it's ok! After all I am the owner of one of the most successful companies in the world! I'll pay for your trip!" Bulma shouted excitedly. "But only if I get to come with you!"

"Of course you can!" Amy replied.

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm late!" Tails said as he walked into the room.

"Oh hi Tails, turns out Bulma is coming with us!" Cosmo said.

"Oh hey Bulma." Tails said.

"Hi Tails!"

"Let's just get this over with!" Knuckles complained.

"Don't rush me Knuckles!" Amy scolded. "After all you can't rush perfection!"

Vegito was in the gravity chamber, quickly getting used to the maximum setting. "This is too easy!" He announced to himself. "If I can't raise the gravity, I'll just have to make the training harder!" He jumped off the pull-up bar and got down to do one handed push-ups instead of the normal two handed ones. _While Cosmo is relaxing, I'll be training! Then I'll surely surpass her!_ Vegito stopped for a moment and thought to himself. _Woah! I really do have some Vegeta in me!_

Amy and the others were walking down the street and she and the others could already tell they were getting weird looks.

"Do you think they're related to that Buu guy that Mr. Satan is friends with?" "I don't know, I heard Buu went missing a few weeks ago…"

Knuckles heard them whispering about him and shouted to them. "Hey! It's not nice to gossip you know!" He said shook his fist at them.

"So where are all the good stores at?" Amy asked Bulma, "I imagine someone with a wardrobe as nice as yours would certainly know where all the good shops are!"

"Yeah, I can show you all around!" Bulma said.

Meanwhile, Sonic was zipping around the planet at supersonic speeds. _This is gonna get boring fast!_ He thought to himself. _At this rate, it'll take me two days tops to see everything I want to!_

 **8 hours later…**

After Tails and the gang got back from their shopping trip, Tails and Cosmo got ready for their date. Tails looked at the clock in his room and realized it was already 8:45! He got up from the couch where he was checking out all the earth shows on and picked up Cosmo's gift that was resting on his bed. "I hope she likes this!" He told himself as he looked down at the green box.

Cosmo was in her room deciding what to wear, she didn't get much on their shopping trip, she liked wearing her standard dress with the leaf patterns on it, since it reminded her of her mother and sisters, she decided to just wear that. After all, she doubted Tails would care what she wore.

Tails was walking out of his room towards the front entrance when he heard Vegito's voice. "Look Chichi I'm sorry! I had to do it to save the world!"

"AND HOW DID YOU THINK ME AND OUR SON WOULD REACT TO YOU FUSING WITH A CRAZY PERSON?!" A voice screamed from the other side of the line, Vegito pulled the phone away from his ear, he scratched his head.

"Hey Vegito." Tails greeted. "Who's that on the phone?"

"My wi- errr, kind of wife Chichi…" Vegito replied.

"Oh, her…" Tails muttered. He remembered how Chichi had reacted to them when she first saw them.

"Well you have fun with that…" Tails said trying not to chuckle.

Tails waited at the front entrance, Cosmo showed up at five minutes to 9. "You look great Cosmo, just like you always do!"

"Thanks Tails…" She replied blushing, "so where are we going to go? This big city isn't exactly the best for looking at the stars and moon…"

"We could go to Goku's place." Tails replied, his house is really far outside the big cities!"

"I think I still remember how to get there." Cosmo said. "I can fly a lot faster than you can, is it ok if I just carry you there?"

"I'm sorry Cosmo, maybe I'll work on flying faster…" Tails said.

"I don't want you to change a thing about yourself!" Cosmo replied. She then noticed the green box in Tails' hands. "Tails, what's that box in your hands?"

"Oh!" Tails said as he blushed. "I was going to surprise it for you when we got there, but I guess now will do…" He handed the box to Cosmo. "Open it."

Cosmo opened the box to find a relatively large blue seed in it. "What is it Tails?"

"I genetically engineered that seed myself…" He began to explain. "I call it the mood plant, it changes color and design based on the emotions it senses from the owner, I figured it would be a nice addition to the garden I said I would build you back on my planet…"

"I love it Tails!" Cosmo shouted as she hugged him. "I'm sorry! Next time I'll get you something!" She apologized.

"The only gift I need is you!" Tails assured.

"So are we ready to go?" Cosmo asked. "Please let me carry you Tails, I know you don't want to seem weak in front of me! But really! I don't mind!"

"Alright…" Tails said reluctantly. He grabbed onto Cosmo arms and she took off like a rocket. Tails was pretty sure she was traveling at at least near the speed of sound. "W-w-woah Cosmo! You're really fast!" Tails shouted over the wind rushing past them.

At their high speed it was only minutes before they reached the location of Goku's house, Tails saw the X tornado in the distance right where he left it.

"It's a full moon tonight…" Cosmo pointed out. "It really makes the stars stand out more…"

"Yeah." Tails agreed, she set Tails down, they took each other's hands and started walking. After a minute or two of walking, Cosmo spoke up.

"Tails?"

"Yes Cosmo?"

"When I was transformed into golden Cosmo… Did you find me… scary?"

"Nothing like that Cosmo!" Tails replied. "It's just, I saw the look on your face, it wasn't a look that I had seen since Dark Oak came back… I don't like seeing you angry Cosmo!"

"Oh, I'm sorry Tails…" Cosmo said. "So you think I look better that way? I can stay transformed if you like!"

"No Cosmo! I like you just the way you are!" Tails insisted. "Just no dragon please." Tails and Cosmo both chuckled.

Little did Tails and Cosmo know that Sonic had also chosen to stop at Chichi's house for his nighttime run. He stood atop the mountain, looking down at Tails and Cosmo. _They're so perfect for each other_. He thought. He chuckled and then ran off.

"Being here with you makes me the happiest girl alive!" She began. "I remember on the Blue Typhoon, whenever I felt like I couldn't fight anymore, whenever I wanted to give up, you were always there for me."

"And whenever I started I lose hope, I just remembered who I was fighting for…" Tails said. "You."

Cosmo leaned over onto Tails' shoulder and took a deep breath. "I wish we could stay like this forever Tails! Just you and me, together, staring at the stars."

"I would rather stare into your eyes…" Tails said. _Are you insane Tails?! Stare into your eyes?! Stupid!_ He scolded himself in his mind.

Cosmo rose up from Tails' shoulder and looked into his eyes, without warning she leaned in and kissed him on the lips. At first Tails had a look of surprise, but then he just closed his eyes and let it happen. They put their arms around each other and stood there for at least a quarter of a minute. They broke away from each other.

"That always makes me feel refreshed." Cosmo said.

"Me too Cosmo." Tails said. They sat down on the grass next to each other.

"Tails, there's something we need to talk about."

"Yes Cosmo?"

"If we ever move to my planet, I just want you to be ready for what might happen…" She began. "You see, before Dark Oak, we were in a war with flesh and blood creatures such as yourself… You might not be accepted at first. They might call you names, or even try to hurt you!"

"I don't care Cosmo! I'll go wherever you go!" Tails replied. "They'll just have to learn to get used to me!"

"I'll make sure nothing happens to you Tails! After all, I'll be the princess." She said smiling.

"Oh right! I totally forgot your mother was the queen!" Tails said smacking his forehead with his hand.

"Why did you hit yourself Tails?" Cosmo asked.

"Oh, that? I wasn't trying to hurt myself, it's just an expression kind of." Tails explained.

"Oh ok." Cosmo said chuckling. Tails and Cosmo lied there a few minutes longer, watching the stars and the moon.

"Hey Cosmo?" Tails asked.

"Yes Tails?"

"Would you like to… Do this more often?" Tails asked.

Cosmo chuckled. "Sure Tails."

"Why are you laughing Cosmo?" Tails asked.

"It's just that… Only a few weeks ago I was brought back, and now we're already boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Yeah, it's amazing how time flies…" Tails said. "It feels like just a little while ago when I saw you for the first time…"

"I remember that as well…" Cosmo said, "it was during a meteor shower."

"We didn't exactly meet on the best conditions…" Tails said. "With the Metarex running around and all.

"That's all in the past now! Let's look towards the future!" Cosmo announced.

"I agree." Tails replied.

"Hey Tails?" Cosmo asked.

"Yes Cosmo?"

"Can we stay here all night? Like when we went stargazing?"

"Whatever you want Cosmo." Tails replied. The both of them leaned back and lied down on the soft grass. Cosmo nestled up closer to Tails and payed her head on his chest. Tails put his hands behind his head and stared up at the stars, before he knew it, Cosmo was breathing steadily, sound asleep. _I still can't believe this is really happening!_ He thought to himself as he looked down at the beautiful girl that he had resting on his chest. _That one night you fell out of the sky… It was destiny! We were always meant to be together! And not even death can tear us apart!_ Tails closed his eyes. "I can't wait to see what these next months hold in store." He whispered to himself, and with that, Tails fell asleep along with his true love Cosmo.


	25. The Last Week, Tails' Birthday Gift!

Days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months, and before they knew it, it was almost time to say goodbye to all the new friends they made.

"Alright! We have one week left!" Amy shouted while they were at the breakfast table. "What are we going to do to spend our last week on earth?!"

"I've been training like crazy!" Vegito announced. "Before you leave, I'm challenging you all to 1 on 1s!"

"I probably won't be much competition anymore…" Cosmo began. "You've been training for almost 11 months, and I've been resting! I don't even know if I can become Golden Cosmo anymore!"

"Nonsense Cosmo! I'm sure you can beat him!" Tails assured.

"I'm so excited to see my homeworld again!" Cosmo announced. "I can't wait to introduce all my friends to my mother and sisters!"

"Speak of which… Shouldn't we start finding the dragon balls?" Tails asked.

"What if we don't find them in time and someone else gets to them first?" Cream cried.

"It's ok Cream, we'll find them all before anyone else." Amy assured.

"Just leave it to me!" Vegito announced as he got up from the table. "With my instant transmission, I can have those balls back before the end of the day!"

"That's great!" Cosmo said. "But where's the dragon radar?" She asked.

"You see…" Tails started. "A while ago, I reconfigured the radar to find the chaos emeralds instead…" He finished. "It will take me at least a day to fix it!"

"Hey don't worry about it Tails!" Sonic said patting his back. "We've got a whole week to find the dragon balls!"

"I'll get to work on fixing it right away!" Tails said. He stood up from the table and began the walk to the lab.

Sonic waited until he made sure that Tails was out of earshot, then he dashed over and shut the door. "Guys, Tails' birthday is tomorrow!"

"Really?!" Cosmo asked. "Why didn't he tell us? Everyone else has had birthday parties in the last 11 months, besides Vegito who doesn't really have one… Why wouldn't Tails want his own?"

"I'm not sure…" Sonic replied. "I guess he's never really liked people making a big deal out of his birthday. Whenever I threw parties for him when he was little it made him feel uncomfortable."

"I hope nothing bad happened on his birthday…" Cream said. "I would hate to see someone upset on their birthday!"

"Wait!" Sonic shouted. "I remember now! Tails' parents were killed on the day of his birth!"

"You mean his parents died on the same exact day he was born?!" Cosmo asked. "That's terrible! How awful it must've been growing up with no parents!"

"I was going to talk about throwing Tails a surprise party." Sonic said. "but now that I remember why he doesn't like his birthday, I'm having second thoughts…"

"There's one thing we could try…" Vegito said from the other side of the table. "There's another set of dragon balls on a planet called Namek, we could try using those, but I don't know if they would like some random people using their dragon balls…"

"If they don't…" Knuckles began as he raised his fist. "I'll just have to beat some sense into them!"

"We're not going to use force to take something that they don't want us to take!" Vegito replied and glared at Knuckles. "Lay a finger on the Namekians and you deal with me!"

Knuckles backed down and stopped talking.

"We should leave as soon as possible!" Cosmo said.

"Sorry Cosmo, but there's no "we" this time, I haven't tried instant transmission at such a long range in my new body before, it could be dangerous." He explained. "If they say yes and I revive Tails' parents, I'll bring them back myself."

"Oh… Alright…" Cosmo replied. "It will be great meeting Tails' parents of you bring them back!"

"I'll leave right away to find them!" Vegito announced. "Just right after I eat a bit more!" Cosmo chuckled.

Tails was down in his workshop, adjusting the dragon radar while trying to hold back tears. "It's almost the anniversary of your death again mom and dad…" He said to himself as he looked up toward the ceiling. "My birthday…" he continued. "I don't even remember what you looked like… Did you have two tails like me? Or were you… Normal?" Tails had always felt a small insecurity about his twin tails, he was made fun of for them when he was small, before he met Sonic. "I could wish you back with the dragon balls… But Cosmo needs those wishes to bring back her homeworld!" He shouted. "I'm… So sorry…" He stopped talking and continued to work on the dragon radar, trying to engross himself in his work and forget about his birthday.

After Vegito teleported away to ask for the Namekian's dragon balls, Cosmo walked over to Amy.

"I'm nervous Amy!" She admitted. "What if Tails' parents come back, and they don't like me?"

"I'm sure there's nothing to worry about Cosmo!" Amy replied assuringly. "I'm sure Tails' parents will adore you! After all, how many girlfriends can say that they saved to universe?!"

"But I was told by the fortune teller that plants and animals don't get along…" Cosmo said staring at the ground. "I'm just worried, that's all."

"Goku?!" The grand elder asked in amazement. "Is that you?!"

"You're half right…" Vegito began. "I'm a fusion between Vegeta and Goku, I am Vegito!" He corrected. "And I have a favor to ask."

"Anything for the fusion of the two people that saved the universe!" The grand elder said.

"I need to use your dragon balls to bring someone back…" He started. "There's this good friend of mine, his parents died only shortly after he was born…" He explained.

"I would love to help!" The grand elder replied. "And I think the other Namekians would agree, what's ours is yours!"

"Excellent!" Vegito shouted with excitement.

"Bring out the dragon balls!" The grand elder shouted. His helpers ran into the village and came back carrying the large dragon balls.

"This is really awesome of you to do!" Vegito thanked.

"It's really no problem Gok- I mean Vegito!" The grand elder insisted.

The Namekians gathered the dragon balls around in a circle. The grand elder reached his hands out to them. "Arise Parunga!" He called out.

The sky turned black, the dragon balls began to glow madly. The giant form of the Namekians dragon surged out of the dragon balls. "I am the mighty Parunga!" The dragon called out in its deep, thundering voice. "I will grant you three wishes! Speak now so that I may return to my sleep.

"Oh great Parunga!" Vegito called out. "Please bring back to parents of Miles Tails Prowler from the dead!"

"It shall be done!" Parunga's red eyes glowed with power. A light appeared at the base of the dragon. Two disoriented and confused foxes emerged from the golden light.

"Where are we?!" The female fox began. "The last thing I remember is Doctor Eggman and then…"

"You're safe Mr. And Mrs. Prowler…" Vegito said to them, offering them each one of his hands. "You were dead for almost 14 years! But we were able to wish you back to life using the wish granting dragon."

They stood up next to Vegito. "Wait!" The male called out. "Where's our son?!"

"Don't worry sir, he's back on my homeworld, safe and sound." Vegito explained. "I can take you to him, he'll be very excited to see you!"

"Why should we trust you?" Mr. Prowler asked. "This could all just be some kind of trick put together by Dr. Eggman!"

"Because I'm the only chance of you ever seeing your son again!" Vegito explained. "His birthday is tomorrow, his 14th birthday! And if you want to be here instead of with him for it, I won't stop you!"

"I think we should trust him honey!" Mrs. Prowler said. "If it's a trick so be it! But I want to see our son again!"

"Alright then it's settled! Grab onto me!" Vegito shouted. "I'm going to use my powers to teleport us to the planet your son is on, ok?"

"Ok sir. What is your name exactly?" Mrs. Prowler asked.

"You can call me Vegito!" He said.

"Wait Vegito!" The grand elder shouted out. "You still have two wishes remaining! What do you want with them?!"

"I don't care, we only needed one! Thanks for everything grand elder!"

"Wait! Vegito-" Vegito vanished before the grand elder could get another word in. He looked up at the dragon, which looked like it was growing impatient. "You can return to your slumber Parunga! We only needed one wish!"

"Very well!" Parunga said in its deep voice. The dragon slowly shrunk back into the dragon balls and the sky turned back to normal.

 **4 hours later…**

"So you're Tails' parents?" Cosmo asked walking into the room after Vegito got back and introduced Tails' parents to everyone.

"That's right young lady, and who are you? We were introduced to everyone but you!" Mrs. Prowler asked.

"My name is Cosmo, I'm Tails' girl-" she stopped herself. _I shouldn't tell them about us yet, I'll let them see their son first, Tails can tell them when he's ready!_ She thought to herself. "I'm Tails' friend." She corrected.

Mr. Prowler instantly noticed something strange about her. "Excuse me young lady but are you a plant?" He asked.

"Why umm, yes sir… I am…" Cosmo replied. "I'm from a race called the Seedarians, I'm the last survivor of my race…"

"Oh that's so sad!" Mrs. Prowler shouted.

"It's quite ok ma'am." Cosmo said. "Soon we can use the same wish granting dragon balls that brought you back to life to bring my people back! And then we can return to your home planet!"

"Where's our son?!" Mrs. Prowler asked impatiently. "We have almost 14 years of catching up to do!"

"I think he's in his room…" Vegito replied. "I can go get him if you like!"

"Yes please Vegito! We want to see our son as soon as possible!" Yelled Mr. Prowler.

Vegito left the room to go get Tails.

Amy walked over and whispered to Cosmo. "Why didn't oh tell them about you and Tails?!" She asked.

"I don't want to tell them yet! I want them to meet their son again first! Tails will tell them when he's ready!"

Tails was in his room, lying on his bed thinking about his parents, he looked over at the clock and saw that is was 1 P.M. Suddenly, the door to his room opened up.

"Tails?" Vegito asked peeking in. "I know it's a little early, but we have a birthday present waiting for you in the other room…"

"I don't want any presents!" Tails shouted. "I hate my birthday!"

"Tails, Sonic told

Me why you don't like your birthday, but trust me! You'll love this one!" Vegito insisted.

Tails let out a large sigh and got up from his bed.

Follow me!" Vegito said.

"Let's just get this over with…" Tails sighed as he followed Vegito through the hallways.

They came into a large room, everyone was standing there, smiling at him.

"Sonic! I told you I didn't like birthday partie-"

Tails was interrupted by a voice he didn't recognize. "Happy birthday…" A voice from the couch said. Tails scratched his head as he looked at two strange figures sitting down in the couch. "Son…"


	26. A New Beginning!

Days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months, and before they knew it, it was almost time to say goodbye to all the new friends they made.

"Alright! We have one week left!" Amy shouted while they were at the breakfast table. "What are we going to do to spend our last week on earth?!"

"I've been training like crazy!" Vegito announced. "Before you leave, I'm challenging you all to 1 on 1s!"

"I probably won't be much competition anymore…" Cosmo began. "You've been training for almost 11 months, and I've been resting! I don't even know if I can become Golden Cosmo anymore!"

"Nonsense Cosmo! I'm sure you can beat him!" Tails assured.

"I'm so excited to see my homeworld again!" Cosmo announced. "I can't wait to introduce all my friends to my mother and sisters!"

"Speak of which… Shouldn't we start finding the dragon balls?" Tails asked.

"What if we don't find them in time and someone else gets to them first?" Cream cried.

"It's ok Cream, we'll find them all before anyone else." Amy assured.

"Just leave it to me!" Vegito announced as he got up from the table. "With my instant transmission, I can have those balls back before the end of the day!"

"That's great!" Cosmo said. "But where's the dragon radar?" She asked.

"You see…" Tails started. "A while ago, I reconfigured the radar to find the chaos emeralds instead…" He finished. "It will take me at least a day to fix it!"

"Hey don't worry about it Tails!" Sonic said patting his back. "We've got a whole week to find the dragon balls!"

"I'll get to work on fixing it right away!" Tails said. He stood up from the table and began the walk to the lab.

Sonic waited until he made sure that Tails was out of earshot, then he dashed over and shut the door. "Guys, Tails' birthday is tomorrow!"

"Really?!" Cosmo asked. "Why didn't he tell us? Everyone else has had birthday parties in the last 11 months, besides Vegito who doesn't really have one… Why wouldn't Tails want his own?"

"I'm not sure…" Sonic replied. "I guess he's never really liked people making a big deal out of his birthday. Whenever I threw parties for him when he was little it made him feel uncomfortable."

"I hope nothing bad happened on his birthday…" Cream said. "I would hate to see someone upset on their birthday!"

"Wait!" Sonic shouted. "I remember now! Tails' parents were killed on the day of his birth!"

"You mean his parents died on the same exact day he was born?!" Cosmo asked. "That's terrible! How awful it must've been growing up with no parents!"

"I was going to talk about throwing Tails a surprise party." Sonic said. "but now that I remember why he doesn't like his birthday, I'm having second thoughts…"

"There's one thing we could try…" Vegito said from the other side of the table. "There's another set of dragon balls on a planet called Namek, we could try using those, but I don't know if they would like some random people using their dragon balls…"

"If they don't…" Knuckles began as he raised his fist. "I'll just have to beat some sense into them!"

"We're not going to use force to take something that they don't want us to take!" Vegito replied and glared at Knuckles. "Lay a finger on the Namekians and you deal with me!"

Knuckles backed down and stopped talking.

"We should leave as soon as possible!" Cosmo said.

"Sorry Cosmo, but there's no "we" this time, I haven't tried instant transmission at such a long range in my new body before, it could be dangerous." He explained. "If they say yes and I revive Tails' parents, I'll bring them back myself."

"Oh… Alright…" Cosmo replied. "It will be great meeting Tails' parents of you bring them back!"

"I'll leave right away to find them!" Vegito announced. "Just right after I eat a bit more!" Cosmo chuckled.

Tails was down in his workshop, adjusting the dragon radar while trying to hold back tears. "It's almost the anniversary of your death again mom and dad…" He said to himself as he looked up toward the ceiling. "My birthday…" he continued. "I don't even remember what you looked like… Did you have two tails like me? Or were you… Normal?" Tails had always felt a small insecurity about his twin tails, he was made fun of for them when he was small, before he met Sonic. "I could wish you back with the dragon balls… But Cosmo needs those wishes to bring back her homeworld!" He shouted. "I'm… So sorry…" He stopped talking and continued to work on the dragon radar, trying to engross himself in his work and forget about his birthday.

After Vegito teleported away to ask for the Namekian's dragon balls, Cosmo walked over to Amy.

"I'm nervous Amy!" She admitted. "What if Tails' parents come back, and they don't like me?"

"I'm sure there's nothing to worry about Cosmo!" Amy replied assuringly. "I'm sure Tails' parents will adore you! After all, how many girlfriends can say that they saved to universe?!"

"But I was told by the fortune teller that plants and animals don't get along…" Cosmo said staring at the ground. "I'm just worried, that's all."

"Goku?!" The grand elder asked in amazement. "Is that you?!"

"You're half right…" Vegito began. "I'm a fusion between Vegeta and Goku, I am Vegito!" He corrected. "And I have a favor to ask."

"Anything for the fusion of the two people that saved the universe!" The grand elder said.

"I need to use your dragon balls to bring someone back…" He started. "There's this good friend of mine, his parents died only shortly after he was born…" He explained.

"I would love to help!" The grand elder replied. "And I think the other Namekians would agree, what's ours is yours!"

"Excellent!" Vegito shouted with excitement.

"Bring out the dragon balls!" The grand elder shouted. His helpers ran into the village and came back carrying the large dragon balls.

"This is really awesome of you to do!" Vegito thanked.

"It's really no problem Gok- I mean Vegito!" The grand elder insisted.

The Namekians gathered the dragon balls around in a circle. The grand elder reached his hands out to them. "Arise Parunga!" He called out.

The sky turned black, the dragon balls began to glow madly. The giant form of the Namekians dragon surged out of the dragon balls. "I am the mighty Parunga!" The dragon called out in its deep, thundering voice. "I will grant you three wishes! Speak now so that I may return to my sleep.

"Oh great Parunga!" Vegito called out. "Please bring back to parents of Miles Tails Prowler from the dead!"

"It shall be done!" Parunga's red eyes glowed with power. A light appeared at the base of the dragon. Two disoriented and confused foxes emerged from the golden light.

"Where are we?!" The female fox began. "The last thing I remember is Doctor Eggman and then…"

"You're safe Mr. And Mrs. Prowler…" Vegito said to them, offering them each one of his hands. "You were dead for almost 14 years! But we were able to wish you back to life using the wish granting dragon."

They stood up next to Vegito. "Wait!" The male called out. "Where's our son?!"

"Don't worry sir, he's back on my homeworld, safe and sound." Vegito explained. "I can take you to him, he'll be very excited to see you!"

"Why should we trust you?" Mr. Prowler asked. "This could all just be some kind of trick put together by Dr. Eggman!"

"Because I'm the only chance of you ever seeing your son again!" Vegito explained. "His birthday is tomorrow, his 14th birthday! And if you want to be here instead of with him for it, I won't stop you!"

"I think we should trust him honey!" Mrs. Prowler said. "If it's a trick so be it! But I want to see our son again!"

"Alright then it's settled! Grab onto me!" Vegito shouted. "I'm going to use my powers to teleport us to the planet your son is on, ok?"

"Ok sir. What is your name exactly?" Mrs. Prowler asked.

"You can call me Vegito!" He said.

"Wait Vegito!" The grand elder shouted out. "You still have two wishes remaining! What do you want with them?!"

"I don't care, we only needed one! Thanks for everything grand elder!"

"Wait! Vegito-" Vegito vanished before the grand elder could get another word in. He looked up at the dragon, which looked like it was growing impatient. "You can return to your slumber Parunga! We only needed one wish!"

"Very well!" Parunga said in its deep voice. The dragon slowly shrunk back into the dragon balls and the sky turned back to normal.

 **4 hours later…**

"So you're Tails' parents?" Cosmo asked walking into the room after Vegito got back and introduced Tails' parents to everyone.

"That's right young lady, and who are you? We were introduced to everyone but you!" Mrs. Prowler asked.

"My name is Cosmo, I'm Tails' girl-" she stopped herself. _I shouldn't tell them about us yet, I'll let them see their son first, Tails can tell them when he's ready!_ She thought to herself. "I'm Tails' friend." She corrected.

Mr. Prowler instantly noticed something strange about her. "Excuse me young lady but are you a plant?" He asked.

"Why umm, yes sir… I am…" Cosmo replied. "I'm from a race called the Seedarians, I'm the last survivor of my race…"

"Oh that's so sad!" Mrs. Prowler shouted.

"It's quite ok ma'am." Cosmo said. "Soon we can use the same wish granting dragon balls that brought you back to life to bring my people back! And then we can return to your home planet!"

"Where's our son?!" Mrs. Prowler asked impatiently. "We have almost 14 years of catching up to do!"

"I think he's in his room…" Vegito replied. "I can go get him if you like!"

"Yes please Vegito! We want to see our son as soon as possible!" Yelled Mr. Prowler.

Vegito left the room to go get Tails.

Amy walked over and whispered to Cosmo. "Why didn't oh tell them about you and Tails?!" She asked.

"I don't want to tell them yet! I want them to meet their son again first! Tails will tell them when he's ready!"

Tails was in his room, lying on his bed thinking about his parents, he looked over at the clock and saw that is was 1 P.M. Suddenly, the door to his room opened up.

"Tails?" Vegito asked peeking in. "I know it's a little early, but we have a birthday present waiting for you in the other room…"

"I don't want any presents!" Tails shouted. "I hate my birthday!"

"Tails, Sonic told

Me why you don't like your birthday, but trust me! You'll love this one!" Vegito insisted.

Tails let out a large sigh and got up from his bed.

Follow me!" Vegito said.

"Let's just get this over with…" Tails sighed as he followed Vegito through the hallways.

They came into a large room, everyone was standing there, smiling at him.

"Sonic! I told you I didn't like birthday partie-"

Tails was interrupted by a voice he didn't recognize. "Happy birthday…" A voice from the couch said. Tails scratched his head as he looked at two strange figures sitting down in the couch. "Son…"

"M-mom? Dad?!" Tails shouted with tears in his eyes. "But… How is this possible?!"

"That's not important son… What's important is that we can be a family again!"

After thinking for a moment Tails looked back at Cosmo. "I'm so sorry Cosmo! You used the wish you were going to use to bring back your planet on me instead! Didn't you?"

"No Tails it's nothing like that!" Vegito corrected. "The alien race known as the Namekians have dragon balls too."

Tails breathed a sigh of relief. "I can't believe you're really back! I didn't even remember when you looked like! And all thanks to that horrible Dr. Eggman!" Tails shouted in anger. "I'll get him for this! I swear I will!"

"Don't let your anger take over Miles!" His mother scolded. "We should just be happy that we can see our son again!"

"Your son is a very bright boy!" Cosmo chimed in. "He built an entire spaceship that we flew in to save the Galaxy!"

"He has an IQ of 300!" Amy added.

"C'mon guys stop talking me up." Tails said blushing. "I assume you've met everyone?"

"Yes we have Tails, you've made wonderful friends!" Tails' mother replied. "Now let's go talk, as a family. We have a LOT of catching up to do."

Tails led the way and him and his parents left the room.

"Do you think Tails will tell them?" Cosmo asked.

"I don't know Cosmo… The last thing Tails would want is for his parents that he hasn't seen in 14 years to reject the love of his life." Sonic said. "Give him time."

"I agree." Amy added. "We don't need Tails going back to…" Amy stopped herself.

"To what?!" Cosmo asked concerningly.

"Tails was a wreck without you Cosmo! And if his parent forbid you from seeing him he may go back to being depressed."

"I was causing Tails that much pain for over 3 months?!" Cosmo asked.

"Hey Cosmo it's ok…" Sonic said consoling her. "If I had the shoot Amy to save the universe I wouldn't do so well either! What's important now is that that's long over! You and Tails have grown closer and closer in the past twelve months!"

"Ok Sonic, thanks! I'll try to stop living in the past so much…"

"Alright Tails." Tails' mother said. "I don't care how long it takes! Me and your father want to know everything about you so we can raise you better!"

"Alright…" Tails said. "Here goes!"


	27. 14 Lost Years! The Time Is Near!

Tails started from the very beginning, he talked about how he used to get bullied a lot alone in the forest until he met Sonic, he told them about their adventures in knothole, and all the friends he met along the way. Finally he got up to the point in his life containing Chris' world and then the Metarex.

"So Cosmo was born to save the Galaxy?" Tails father asked.

"Yes, she a princess, her mother was the queen of the Seedarians!" Tails replied.

Tails continued on with the story of his life. He talked about his trip to Goku's world, and he talked about Goku and Vegeta's fusion. During his story Tails' mother noticed something.

"And then Cosmo transformed from the dragon into-"

"Tails." His mother said interrupting him. "You've been bringing up this Cosmo character an awful lot, is there something you need to tell us?"

"I didn't want to tell you right away…" Tails said. "But I guess I have no choice…" Tails took a deep breath. "Mom, Cosmo and I are in love, we've been dating for almost a year…" _Please don't be mad!_ He thought. "I didn't tell you guys earlier because I was afraid you would approve because she's a Seedarian…"

"Tails, we have been gone for 14 years…" His mother began as she looked him in the eye. "We are hardly in a position to start telling you how to live your life! Especially when you're probably smarter than both of us combined!"

"Thanks for understanding…" Tails said. "It's just I was so terrified you would stop me from being with her!"

"We would never do that Tails." His father assured. "But I would still like to get to know Cosmo a little more before I feel comfortable." He began, "but I'm sure you have good taste in women! Just like your old man!"

Tails and his mother laughed at this. "I think it's time we headed back in with everyone else." Tails said. "They're probably dying to know more about you guys!"

"Good idea son!" His father said. They got up from their chairs and headed out of the room.

"What's taking them so long?!" Knuckles complained. "I wanna get back to training!"

"Relax Knuckles!" Sonic scolded. "After all Tails has all 14 years of his life to tell his parents!"

Just then as if on cue Tails and his parents re-entered to room.

"So how did it go little buddy?" Sonic asked.

"it was awesome catching up with my parents!" Tails replied. "I'm so happy I can finally see them! I didn't remember them at all from when I was a baby!"

"That's awesome Tails!" Cosmo told him.

Mr. and Mrs. Prowler looked over to Cosmo when she said this. "He told us." She explained. "He told us that our and my son are going out."

"Are-are you mad?" Cosmo asked looking at Tails' mother with begging eyes.

"No not at all!" She assured. "We're happy our Miles has found love! We just want to get to know you a bit better, that's all!"

Cosmo breathed a large sigh of relief. "Thank you ma'am."

Tails looked around and noticed someone was missing. "Hey, where's Vegito?!" He asked.

"He got bored and went off to train." Cosmo explained. "You can definitely tell there's some Vegeta in him!"

"You've got that right!" Tails giggled.

"Hmm…" Vegeta muttered to himself as he walked into the gravity chamber. "All I've done is boost my power! I'll need more speed and endurance if I want to bring down Cosmo!" He said to himself as he turned the dial to 999 and pressed start. "Luckily Bulma put in this treadmill I asked for! Now I can combine two skills in one!" As the gravity pushed down on him he raised his hands. "HAAA!" He shouted as he went super Saiyan 3. "I can already tell it's a lot easier to become super Saiyan 3! Now I just need to be able to STAY super Saiyan 3 long enough to beat Cosmo. He walked up to the treadmill that was built into the ground and set it to 400 miles per hour. The treadmill sped up at an incredible pace and Vegito started running.

Cosmo and the others looked around as they felt Vegito's super Saiyan 3 power.

"Is something wrong?" Tails' parents asked.

"No." Cosmo chuckled. "It's just we can tell that Vegito has started training, ever since he saw me fight Hoarfrost he's determined to defeat me!" Cosmo explained. "And since I've been going out with Tails instead of training…" She began. "He might be able to beat me!"

"Hey don't forget I get a shot at him too!" Knuckles chimed in. "I've been training day and night for the past twelve months! I can't wait to get a crack at him!" He shouted as he shook his fist.

"At least we'll never have to worry about our son needing protection!" Tails' mother teased. "Sounds like you're quite the strong young lady!"

"Yeah she is!" Tails replied. In all the excitement Tails forgot that he still needed to fix the dragon radar. "I still need to change the dragon radar back!" He announced. "Sorry mom and dad but I have to go repair a machine, otherwise we can't go home!" Tails explained.

"While you're doing that we can catch up with your girlfriend Cosmo!" Tails' mom said.

"Ok, that sounds nice, I can't wait to get to know Tails' parents more!" Cosmo replied.

Tails, his parents, and Cosmo all left the main room.

"Things are looking up Amy." Sonic said. "Tails has his parents back, we get to go home soon, and Tails and Cosmo are still allowed to be together!"

"I can't wait to go home!" Amy said.

Across the room Cream grew tears in her eyes. "I'm going to miss Bulma!" She cried. "We had so much fun cooking food for everyone!"

"But Cream, look on the bright side! You'll get to see your mommy again!" Amy said leaning down to talk to Cream at a level height. "She's probably been worried sick!"

"You're right!" Cream replied. "My mommy is gonna be so happy when she sees me again!"

"Chao chao!" Cream's chao friend added.

"And Knuckles can't wait to see Rouge again." Amy teased as she smirked at Knuckles. "Isn't that right Knuckles?"

"FOR THE LAST TI-" Knuckles stopped himself. "Ok fine! You caught me! There's a chance I might sort of like Rouge ok?!"

"I knew it!" Amy shouted in victory.

"Grrr!" Knuckles growled as his cheeks turned red. "I'm going to train!"

"So Cosmo, tell us a little bit more about yourself." Mr. Prowler said as they sat down.

"Well I suppose I could start at the beginning…" Cosmo said. "I was born on a spaceship, designed to house all the remaining Seedarians after our homeworld was destroyed by the Metarex, I was the last Seedarian to ever be born." She explained. Cosmo continued on. "When I was about 12 years old the Metarex found our ship and destroyed it, I was the only survivor…"

"How did you survive?" Tails' father asked.

"I was sent away on an escape pod, and fate led me to crash land on Tails' planet during a meteor shower."

"Did you see something in him even back then?" Mrs. Prowler asked.

"Yes, I did, I knew I wanted to be with Tails from the moment I saw him." Cosmo replied. "Not much really happened since then that Tails probably hasn't told you…"

"One last thing…" Mr. Prowler asked. "If you're a plant and Tails is an animal, we'll never have any grandkids will we?"

"Well, actually…" Cosmo said as her cheeks turned red. "Since I was the last member of my race to be born, my mother equipped me with… Special properties to ensure our race would survive…"

"You mean…" Mrs. Prowler asked.

"Yes…" Cosmo replied. "Someday me and Tails can have children…"

"That's great news!" Mr. Prowler exclaimed. "Someday we will be grandparents!"

"Ok honey I think we've interrogated enough now…" Mrs. Prowler said to her husband. "I think I can speak for my husband when I say Mileshas made a great choice!"

"Thank you…" Cosmo said slightly blushing. "By the way, his real name is Miles, but everyone calls him Tails. Do what you want though."

"Ahh, I think an hour should be enough!" Vegito said. He cut off the treadmill and took a few deep breaths. "Now I'm going to see how long I can remain super Saiyan 3!" He said to himself. He cut off the gravity and walked out of the chamber, still transformed.

"Finally done!" Tails exclaimed. "He grabbed the radar off of the table and rushed upstairs to give it to Vegito. _I can't believe it's only a few days till we can finally go home again!_ Tails thought. _I wonder where my parents will want to live… If they'll want to live with me or build a house close to me, my only spare bedroom was going to be Cosmo's…_ "Hey Vegito I finally finished! You can find the dragon balls now!" Tails got upstairs just as everyone was sitting down for lunch.

"Mmhmm, that's great Tails!" Vegito said as he stuffed his face. "I'll find those dragon balls in no time!"

This time Tails' parents were also sitting at the table eating.

"So, mom and dad… I was wondering where you'd like to stay when we get back to our planet…" Tails said.

"With our son of course!" Mrs. Prowler replied.

"But you see there's a problem with that…" Tails began. "There's only one extra bedroom at my house and Cosmo was going to live in it…"

"A girl living with you at such a young age?!" Tails' father asked in surprise. "Seems a bit risky to me…"

"Don't doubt Tails!" Sonic said. "After all he's been living in his own safely up till now right?"

"I suppose you're right Sonic…" Mr. Prowler replied. "Honey if it's ok with you I'd like to build a house close to Tails so we can check up on him, but I'm going to trust him to live alone with Cosmo."

"Thanks dad!" Tails shouted with excitement.

After lunch Vegito teleported away with the radar to find the first dragon ball.

"Sorry I haven't been spending much time with you today Cosmo…" Tails apologized.

"There's really no need to apologize Tails!" Cosmo assured. "You had the radar to work on! And your parents were back!"

"Did they… Treat you ok?" Tails asked.

"They treated me fabulously!" Cosmo said. "I'm honestly surprised they did. With me being a plant and all…"

"To be honest I didn't even try to tell them, my mother just noticed how I talked about you a lot and then put two and two together! I guess mothers have that instinct…"

"They sure do!" Cosmo replied. "For the few times we spoke my mother could always tell what was wrong!"

"So anyway…" Tails started. "I have an idea, but it might take a bit to get working…"

"What is it Tails?" Cosmo insisted.

"It's a teleportation device." Tails said. "If you place one on your world and I place one at mine, we would be able to teleport between our planets at will!" Tails said with excitement. "But I still have a few things to figure out on it, maybe Bulma could help…"

"That would be incredible Tails!" Cosmo said.

"I at least want to wait until I'm 18 to permanently move to your planet…" Tails explained. "If my parents were hesitant to let us live together then there's no way they'll let me go off to another planet to live with you!"

"I understand Tails…" Cosmo said. "But of course I would love to spend some time in my planet before we start living together!"

"Take as much time as you need Cosmo, I can have our garden built by the time you get back!"

"Well I'm off for my afternoon run!" Sonic stated as he dashed out of the building.

"I'm getting one last training session in before I finally beat Vegito!" Knuckles shouted. Soon everyone had left the room for something to do, besides Tails and Cosmo. Even his parents left to be showed around the house by Bulma.

"Tails I have a question to ask." Cosmo said.

"Ask away." Tails replied.

"When you meet my mother and sisters, you won't think any of them are prettier than me and leave me will you?!"

"Don't even think like that Cosmo! I would never do that!" Tails assured. "You're the only one for me!"

"Ok, just asking…" Cosmo replied. "Thanks Tails."

"Well I'm going to go ask Bulma to work on the teleporter design with me if that's ok with you." Tails said.

"I'll come with you!" Cosmo said.

"Are you sure?" Tails asked. "It might be kind of boring, but if you want to…"

"It's fine Tails! Maybe I can help you!"

"Alright, let's go then!" Tails replied. Tails and Cosmo went down to his lab.

 _I hope I don't mess anything up!_ Cosmo thought to herself.


	28. Who Is The Strongest In The Universe?

"Hmm, the radar says it should be right here!" Vegito said to himself. "So where is it?!" He looked around some more and saw the ball in the hands of a shivering little boy that must've seen Vegito appear out of nowhere.

"Hey little guy it's ok!" Vegito said benson down to the boy. "I'm not gonna hurt you, but I need that ball you have in your hands to help my friends, ok?"

The little boy gulped and handed the dragon ball to Vegito. "Thanks little guy!" He said as he put his two fingers to his head and disappeared for the next ball. The boy just stood there, shocked.

Trunks was in the gravity chamber doing some training of his own. "Even with Goten back at his mother's house, I'm still going to be useful without Gotenks!" He had the dial set to 500g, he was doing push-ups. "I'll show Cosmo what a Saiyan is really made of!"

Tails, Cosmo, and Bulma were in the lab. "So what's the problem Tails? These blueprints look pretty solid to me!" Bulma said.

"I've been having problems with the re-materialization matrix…" Tails explained.

"Did you try rerouting the plasma relays through the matrix to stabilize it?" Bulma asked.

Tails looked at the blueprint with wide eyes. "I never thought of that!" He exclaimed. He went over to his whiteboard and added to his complex equation. "That should work!"

Cosmo was sitting behind them, she yawned.

"If it's boring you can go do something else Cosmo! Really it doesn't matter to me!"

"It's ok Tails!" Cosmo insisted. "Besides, you look cute when you work."

Tails blushed, then looked over the blueprints one last time. "Alright, it's time to get working!" Tails spent the next two hours working on his teleportation machines, Bulma helped, and Cosmo assisted him by handing him tools.

Tails wiped the sweat off his forehead as he looked down at the platform he had built. "Alright!" He shouted. "Now I just have to make another one identical to this to put on your planet and then set them to the exact same frequency!"

"That's awesome Tails!" Cosmo said.

Tails looked out the window and saw that it was evening. "I think it might be dinner time soon." He said. "And I'm sure Vegito will want to battle you after that!"

"Do you think I'll still even be able to transform?!" Cosmo asked. "I haven't tried to in almost a year!"

"Just believe in yourself Cosmo!" Tails assured as he patted her on the back. "I'm sure you can beat Vegito still!"

"Looks like it's dinner time…" Vegito said to himself as he turned off the gravity machine and finally powered down from super Saiyan 3. "And then I'll challenge Cosmo to a battle!"

When Tails and Cosmo got the the table, his parents and everyone else were already there, besides Vegito, who walked in a few moments later.

"So how was the hunt for the dragon balls?" Trunks asked.

"It went great! They're already at the lookout, they'll be usable in about 6 days." Vegito said.

"That's excellent!" Mrs. Prowler said. "I can't wait to go back home!"

"Neither can I!" Cream said. "I can't wait to see my mommy again!"

"And Knuckles can't either." Amy said smirking at him.

"I admitted I liked her what else do you want?!" Knuckles shouted in anger.

"I want you to ask her out on a date!" Amy teased.

"Fine then! How about a little wager!" Knuckles shouted. "If I lose to Vegito I'll ask the bat out! If not then you'll stop bugging me!"

"It's a deal!" Amy said. She reached out her hand and her and her and Knuckles shook.

"Looks like Knuckles will be asking Rouge out…" Tails whispered to Cosmo, she chuckled.

After dinner, Vegito stood up and pointed his finger at Cosmo. "Cosmo!" He shouted as he pointed his finger at her. "I, Vegito, the soon to be strongest in the universe challenge you to a battle!"

"Ok then…" Cosmo said. "I'm ready!"

"Hey wait a minute!" Knuckles shouted. "You want to beat Cosmo right? Then why don't you use me as a warmup?" He said smirking a Vegito.

"Hmm…" Vegito muttered as he scratched his head. "Well sure, I'll use you as a warmup, just get ready to ask that Rouge character out when we're done."

Knuckles growled at this. "I don't plan on it!"

"To make it more fair, I won't go super Saiyan 3, or even 2! I'll fight you in normal super Saiyan!" He challenged.

"Well if you wanted to lose that badly you could have just surrendered…" knuckles bragged. "But since you insist…"

"I don't think my battle room can handle THAT much punishment…" Bulma started. "You'll have to find somewhere else!"

"Ohh alright!" Vegito complained. "We'll just use the lookout again!"

"Sounds go to me." Cosmo said. "I'm going to do my best to beat you!" She stood up and spun around to change her outfit into her combat Gi.

"That's a neat trick!" Tails' father exclaimed. "How do you do that?!"

"I'm not sure." Cosmo admitted. "It kinda just… Happens…"

"So, you ready to lose your title?!" Vegito asked confidently.

"You can certainly try!" Cosmo replied.

"Alright here's the deal!" Vegito announced. "Anyone who wants to watch grab onto me! I'll teleport us to the lookout!"

Everyone stood up and gathered around Goku, they grabbed onto Vegito, even Bulma.

"I figured I might as well watch my half husband battle!" Bulma said.

"Alright! 3… 2… 1…" Vegito and the others disappeared. A sound of the toilet flushing came from the bathroom, followed by the opening of a door.

"Aww man!" Trunks exclaimed. "They left without me! Can't a guy go to the bathroom for 2 minutes without everyone leaving?!" Trunk sighed. They're probably at the lookout again! I'd better get flying before I miss the fun!"

"So you want to lose first right Knuckles?" Vegito asked.

"Some nerve!" Knuckles shouted. "You're going to regret using only super Saiyan against me!"

"We'll see!" Vegito said. Him and Knuckles walked out onto opposite side of the lookout.

"Do you think Knuckles has a chance?" Tails asked Cosmo.

"I won't know until they power up." She replied. "I have no idea how strong they became in their 11 months of training!"

"Please, you first!" Vegito shouted.

"If you insist!" Knuckles replied. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "HAAA!" He shouted as his power spiked and his body began pulsing again.

"He's almost tripled his power!" Cosmo exclaimed. "But I still don't know how strong Vegito has become… It took Goku going super Saiyan 3 last time!"

"Quite the power boost!" Vegito surprised. "Now it's my turn!" He effortlessly went super Saiyan.

"As far as I can tell, Knuckles has a large advantage." Sonic said. "But knowing Vegito he's holding back power to throw Knuckles off!"

"Impressed?" Knuckles asked with a grin.

"Let's just hope it lasts longer than last time!" Vegito taunted.

"It will!" Knuckles yelled. He charged at Vegito and went for a punch, Vegito easily dodged to one side. Knuckles growled and tried to kick Vegito in the head, he easily brought up one hand to block the attack.

"You're gonna have to be faster that that!" Vegito taunted.

Knuckles growled in anger and unleashed a barrage of punches and kicks. Vegito easily blocked all of the attacks, he caught Knuckles' fist and then grinned at him right in the eye.

"Is something funny?!" Knuckles asked.

Vegito made a motion with his head indicating for Knuckles to look down at his stomach.

Knuckles slowly looked down and saw the ball of energy charging in Vegito's second hand. Vegito let out a small laugh as he released the energy. Knuckles yelled in pain as the explosion engulfed him, Vegito dashed back towards the other side of the lookout and waited for the smoke to clear.

"Did you feel that?" Sonic asked Cosmo. "Right before he fired that blast Vegito's power went way up and then shot back down!"

"Yes." Cosmo replied. "He's toying with Knuckles, he's trying to get in a proper warmup!"

The dust cleared and Knuckles was down on one knee panting, he got back up on two legs and spoke. "Good move Vegito! But it's not going to happen again!" He fired a suprise blast at Vegito and he deflected it away and dashed at Knuckles, this time Vegito went on the offensive, he also fired off a barrage of kicks and punches, but unlike before Knuckles wasn't fast enough, he struggled to keep up with Vegito and most of the blow connected.

"Don't you realize I'm just toying with you?!" Vegito said after he broke off his attack. "I wanted to at least make this a little fun!"

"Stop hiding and show me your power now!" Knuckles demanded.

"If you insist!" Vegito replied. "HA!" His power dramatically increased from what Vegito was keeping it at.

"Woah!" Sonic shouted in surprise. "I didn't know Vegito was hiding that much!"

"Grrr!" Knuckles growled. "AAHHHHH!" He shouted as his power rose to its maximum. He rushed toward Vegito, but his speed had increased as much as his power and he easily dodged Knuckles' attack.

"I told you this last time!" Vegito scolded. "You can't just increase your power! Not against an opponent like me!"

Knuckles went for several more attacks, they were all dodged by the agile Vegito. Vegito dodged Knuckles' last attack and then landed a kick to his head.

"C'mon Knuckles! This is boring! Can't you just quit and make it easy on yourself?!" Vegito taunted.

"Shut up and fight me!" Knuckles shouted. He threw a punch at Vegito can he caught his fist again. Vegito once again looked Knuckles in the eye and motioned towards his stomach. Knuckles looked down more quickly this time, but was surprised when there was nothing there. He quickly looked back up just in time to see Vegito's fist connect with his face. Knuckles fell onto his back and glared up at Vegito.

"You ready for that date?" Vegito asked.

"Don't taunt me!" Knuckles shouted.

"I don't want to have to hurt you anymore! Just give up!" Vegito shouted at him.

"Grrr!" Knuckles growled, then he smiled. "You know what, you're right!" He said. He stood up and powered down from his super form. "I need to know when I'm beat! You truly are amazing Vegito! I forfeit!" He walked past Vegito to join his friends. "Hey Cosmo!" He shouted to her. "Do me a favor!"

"Yes Knuckles?" Cosmo asked with a confused look on her face.

"Take him down." Knuckles said with a serious look on his face.

"I'll certainly do my best!"

"Now that the warmup is over, let's get back to me becoming the strongest in the universe shall we?" Vegito taunted Cosmo.

"Good luck sweetheart!" Tails' mother said to Cosmo.

"I'll be rooting for you Cosmo!" Tails shouted.

As she walked out to the battlefield Cosmo instantly noticed something. _I can't use my vine wrap powers here! It's up in the sky!_ She realized.

"Ladies first." Vegito said.

Cosmo got a bit nervous. "Alright… Here goes!" She shouted. She brought up her hands and the air around her began to crackle with energy. Her fists tightened as her body began to glow. Her whole body was glowing more and more intensely until all Tails and the gang could see of her was a golden silhouette. Her hair grew longer and her wrist bracers grew spikes. A blinding light broke out from her causing Vegito and the others to cover their eyes. The blinding light faded and there stood the new Cosmo, her serious and confident look, her golden hair and crimson red outfit, she was now Golden Cosmo.

"That's Cosmo?!" Tails mother asked in amazement.

"That's her strongest transformation." Tails said. "Golden Cosmo… It's what she defeated Hoarfrost with…"

"She looks so much more serious than before…" His father pointed out.

"Yeah, it's like she becomes a whole new person!" Tails said.

"Glad to know you can still transform!" Vegito said. "But I can tell your power has decreased since 11 months ago due to lack of training!"

"Alright Vegito, your turn now!" Cosmo shouted to him. "Let's get this over with!"

Vegito grinned. "I was hoping you'd say that." He closed his eyes and summoned his hidden power. "AAHHHHHH!" He screamed as he awoke his super Saiyan 3. He brought up his hands and his hair grew out until it was at his ankles. A short flash covered the lookout and then immediately subsided.

Cosmo gasped in amazement at how much Vegito's power had risen.

"So that's a super Saiyan 3?!" Tails' mother asked.

"Yeah, cool right?" Tails replied.

"Impressed?" Vegito asked Cosmo with a grin.

"It's incredible how much 11 months of training can do!" Cosmo shouted back to him. "But I'm not going to quit! You're going to work to take my title!"


	29. A Shocking Development!

"So…" Vegito began. "You ready?"

"Ladies first." Cosmo taunted.

Vegito grew a look of anger for a moment and then started to smile. "The Vegeta in me wants to beat you senseless for saying that…" He began. "But the Goku in me wants to laugh. How's about I do a little bit of both!" He disappeared and reappeared in front of Cosmo and launched a punch at her, she caught his fist just in time. They both grinned at each other for what seemed like forever. Suddenly Cosmo broke away and went for a kick, Vegito blocked her leg with his arm, he used his other hand to grab her foot, Cosmo grew a grin on her face. She caught Vegito by surprise as the spikes on her arms detached into long vines and wrapped around Vegito's arm. A wave of powerful electricity shot down from her wrists, through the vines, and into Vegito. Vegito yelled out in agony. This continued until Vegito was able to raise his leg and kick Cosmo in the face to break her grip. The vines were forced to retract back into Cosmo's bracers.

"It seems like your girlfriend is holding her own." Mrs. Prowler said.

"They seem pretty even." Tails replied. "But I'm not sure if Vegito is holding back or not…"

"That's a neat trick." Vegito said as he struggled to catch his breath. "I didn't see that one coming!"

"Don't worry! I'm full of surprises!" Cosmo shouted. She let out a battle cry as she rushed at him and they traded several blows.

"Neither one is giving an inch!" Sonic stated. "They're so equal!"

"Look at Vegito's expression and look at Cosmo's." Knuckles said. "Vegito is obviously having fun, while Cosmo is trying her hardest, she's maxed out! Vegito is holding back!"

Knuckles was right. Vegito has a wide grin on his face and Cosmo looked serious and focused.

Vegito and Cosmo broke off. "Ready to take it up a notch?" Vegito asked.

"Ready when you are!" Cosmo shouted back.

"Alright then." Vegito said with a smirk. "KA."

"His strongest attack right away?!" Amy shouted.

"ME!" Cosmo prepared to deflect his attack.

"HA!.. ME!"

Cosmo closed her eyes, and took a deep breath, she felt the blast charging in Vegito's hands, she put her hands out in front of her and prepared to block it.

"HAAAAA!" Vegito let loose his Kamehameha Wave. Cosmo opened her eyes as the beam of energy collided with her hands.

"I'm not… Going… To lose!" Cosmo said. "Not now!" She struggled more as the blast began to push her back, but she resisted. She began walking towards Vegito. She raised up her hands and redirected the blast upward into the sky.

"Good job!" Vegito said. "That was a test…" He started. "To see how much of my true power I'll have to use!"

"Your… True power?!" Cosmo asked nervously.

"That's right!" Vegito said. "I knew from the moment I felt your power that I could beat you, but that's no fun to use my full power right away!"

"You're bluffing!" Cosmo yelled. She charged at Vegito and tried to kick him. Vegito easily caught her leg and threw her over his head into the floor of the lookout. Cosmo groaned in pain. "So maybe you do have more power…" She said as she struggled to get up. "But that doesn't mean I'm going to quit!" She got back up on her feet.

"I've tested your power…" Vegito said. "Now it's time for me to test your speed!" He phased out of sight and appeared in front of Cosmo, she couldn't block the punch that was coming to her in time and the punch easy connected. Vegito gave no time to recover and followed up with a kick. It hit Cosmo in the side of the face and she went flying to the side.

"If you had at least trained to keep your power up, you would easily be stronger than me!" Vegito said. "Just for some advice, I encourage you to keep your strength up, even if it's just once a week! You should do some training!"

"The only reason I fought at all was to protect my friends!" Cosmo explained. "I don't want to fight anymore! I hate hurting people needlessly!"

"The same thing happened to my son…" Vegito began. During our fight with Cell Sr. He tapped into his hidden powers and used his anger to become stronger than Goku could dream of, but over 7 years he stopped training, and then Majin Buu came…"

Cosmo sat up and listened to Goku.

"What if a new evil surfaces and you aren't strong enough!?"

"You're right Vegito…" Cosmo said. "You always are…" She said. "I've learned all I need to from this fight! It's obvious to both of us that you're stronger and faster than me! You are the strongest in the universe Vegito!"

"It's good that you've learned something." Vegito said. He breathed out and his hair shrunk and turned back to black. Cosmo stood up and transformed back to normal.

"Thank you Vegito." She said. "I'm going to miss you!"

"About that…" Vegito started. "I think I would like to come back with you to your universe and stay there for a while! I could learn a lot, and maybe there are some strong fighters there!"

Cosmo and the others stared at Vegito in surprise. "But Vegito, what about your family-, er families…" Cosmo corrected herself.

"I was thinking about that…" Vegito said. "I'm gonna ask my families to go too! Think of it as a family vacation!"

"But how will you get back?" Tails asked.

"Didn't you build a portal to get back from your friend Chris' world that one time?" Vegito asked. "I'm sure you could do it again!"

"I guess that's true…" Tails said.

"Well I for one would love the trip!" Bulma announced. "And I'm sure Trunks would t-"

"Awww I missed all the action!" Trunks complained as he set down on the floor next to everyone else.

"Trunks!? We left you behind!?" Bulma asked her son in surprise.

"Can't a guy go to the bathroom for two minutes without being left at home alone!?" Trunks yelled. Everyone laughed.

"Hey son, how would you like to take a trip with me and your mother to Sonic's planet for a while?" Vegito asked.

"Let's get one thing straight! You're not my dad!" Trunks said.

"I may not be your dad, but you're my son!" Vegito replied. "Your dad is inside me! So is Goku!"

"Fine!" Trunks said. "Maybe there will be some strong people on Sonic's planet!"

"Great!" Vegito said. "Now I just have to get within 20 yards of Chichi without getting mauled so I can ask her!" Everyone laughed.

A few minutes later and Vegito and the others were preparing to say goodbye to Dende. "I'll see you back in a few days!" Dende called out as Vegito put his middle and index finger to his forehead. "The dragon balls will be ready for use within 3 days!"

"Only 3!?" Vegito asked. "I thought it was five!"

"Nope! It was exactly 362 days ago that you used them." Dende corrected.

"That's great! See ya!" With that Vegito and the others vanished, leaving Dende and Mr. Popo alone on the lookout.

"What will happen if a new evil surfaces and Vegito and the others aren't here!?" Mr. Popo asked in a nervous tone.

"I'm sure it's nothing Mr. Piccolo and Gohan can't handle!" Dende said. "After all, Hoarfrost was the last of Frieza's race and Cell Jr. Is gone for good, who else could possibly come now?!"

"I guess you're right." Mr. Popo replied. "I wish Vegito and the others safety during their travel!"

"But Chichi it'll be fun!" Vegito insisted. "Imagine an entirely new planet to explore! And we can stay with Sonic or build our own house!" A high pitched screaming could be heard from the other end of the phone. "Come on Chichi! Bulma and Trunks are going!" Vegito begged. His plead was followed by more high pitched yelling. "Really?!" Vegito shouted in excitement. "Thanks Chichi! I'll pick you up when it's time to leave in 3 days, ok?"

Vegito hung up the phone. "We're in business!" He said giving a thumbs up.

"Awesome Vegito! That means we can all go to our world together!"

"I've got some serious packing to do!" Bulma exclaimed. She rushed out of the room to start packing her materials into capsules.

"I bet Chichi is already packing like a maniac!" Vegito laughed. "I bet Goten will be excited too!"

"Goten is going?" Trunks asked. "Awesome!"

"Before we go, I'll need to say goodbye to a few people…" Vegito said. "I'm going to leave now, be back in a bit!" Vegito put two fingers to his head and disappeared.

"Quite the personality that Vegito has…" Amy said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, he really is a get up and go kind of guy!" Tails replied.

"Gohan!" Vegito called to his son as he was outside watering the plants.

"Fathe- er… Vegito!" Gohan replied.

"I have some news son!" Vegito began. "I'm going to be going away for a while! To a different universe in fact! I'm not sure how long I'll be gone…"

"Have fun!" Gohan began. Vegito turned to walk away. "Father…"

Vegito turned back around. "Listen Gohan, there's one last thing I forgot! It's very important!"

"Yes? What is it dad?" Gohan asked.

"With me and the boys gone, you and piccolo are the strongest on the planet!" Vegito began. "It's up to you to protect it! Ok?"

"I promise I won't let you down father! I'll resume my training!" Gohan said.

"Alright Gohan, thanks, I'll see you later!"

"See you father!" Gohan called out as Vegito disappeared.


	30. Goodbye Earth!

The rest of the day went by quickly. Tails and Cosmo just talked and hung around the Capsule Corp. building, Knuckles and Vegito obviously trained more, Sonic was out getting in one last run on the new planet before they left, and Amy and Cream were packing all the new clothes they had bought.

At dinner time, Bulma asked everyone a question. "So it's our last two days here on earth!" She exclaimed with excitement. "What do you want to do?!"

"Hmm…" Tails thought to himself. "I never ran those tests on you to see if I can get those emeralds out of you Cosmo! I'd like to use Bulma's awesome lab equipment to take some readings!"

"Thanks Tails! It feels strange knowing such powerful gems are still inside of me…" Cosmo said looking down at herself.

"I understand." Tails said. "If there's a way for me to make you feel better, I'll find it!"

"What a nice boy we have." Mrs. Prowler said. "What a kind heart!"

Cosmo chuckled at this. "Your son really is amazing!" She replied.

"C'mon guys, I'm just a normal guy with above average IQ!"

"A normal guy that can fly by spinning his tails and helped save the universe!" Cosmo assured. She leaned over and kissed Tails on the cheek. "Well if you're a normal guy, then you're MY normal guy!"

Tails' cheeks turned red, "thanks Cosmo!' He said.

After dinner, Trunks went to train with Vegito and Knuckles, Bulma went to finalize on her packing, Amy went to help Cream make treats for her mom when she saw her again, and the Prowler family along with Cosmo went into Bulma's laboratory to run tests on Cosmo.

"The energy of the chaos emeralds is still flowing strongly through you…" Tails began. "It would be impossible to forced the emeralds to re-materialize, I'm not even sure how the process normally works!"

"So I might be stuck like this forever?!" Cosmo asked with concern.

"Well it might not be so bad." Tails said. "After all nothing bad had happened as of yet and it's been almost a year!"

"I guess you're right…" Cosmo said.

"If anything bad ever does happen we can get you medical help back on our world!" Mrs. Prowler suggested. "Don't worry! My Tails will take good care of you!"

"I trust you Tails, and if you say I'm safe, then I believe it!" Cosmo said.

"I wouldn't worry about it Cosmo." Tails said. "I promise I won't let anything happen to you!"

Cosmo let out a yawn. "It's getting kind of late, I would like to go to bed now, are you ok with that Tails?"

"You don't have to ask me to go to bed." Tails insisted. "Do whatever makes you comfortable!"

"Ok, thanks Tails. I'll see you in the morning!" Cosmo called out as she left the room.

"You two are the cutest couple." Tails' mom teased.

"Mom!" Tails said as he blushed.

"I see now why you love her, you two were made for each other!" She continued.

"I'm gonna go to bed too…" Tails announced. He walked out of the room before things got any more embarrassing.

"We're so blessed…" Mrs. Prowler told her husband. "To have such a smart and handsome son!"

"I know, I'm so happy we can finally see him again!" Mr. Prowler replied.

The next two days flew by like they were nothing. Tails and his parents talked a lot more about his past, Cosmo got Tails a birthday present, even though he insisted getting his parents back was enough. Cosmo got him an electronic blueprint drawing pad. Vegito and the two boys trained along with Knuckles, Chichi still wasn't happy that her husband was now part of Vegito, but she was slowly adjusting. Before they knew it, they were on top of the lookout, preparing to say goodbye to earth.

"We created so many great memories here…" Tails said as he looked over at Cosmo. "I'm so happy we were brought here, otherwise who knows if I ever would have gotten you back!"

"I too am happy I was brought back, we created so many memories filled with love." Cosmo replied. "There were sad ones too… But thinking about those night where we would look up at the stars together makes me forget about them!"

"I'm going to miss this world!" Amy said.

"So will I!" Sonic said. "After all, this is the world that brought me and Amy together!"

"Is everybody ready to leave?" Dense asked.

Everyone holding their suitcases nodded, except Bulma, who had everything she would ever need stored in a small case of capsules.

"Goodbye earth!" Chichi shouted. "I can't believe I let Vegito talk me into this!"

Goten chuckled.

"Now! Arise shenron!" Dende called out. The balls glowed madly as the sky darkened once again. The eternal dragon rushed out of the balls and circled around the lookout, until its head rested in front of Vegito and the others.

"I am the mighty shenron!" The dragon began. "I will grant you three wishes! Speak now so that I may return to my slumber!"

"I have no idea how to word the wishes…" Dende said. "One of you will have to so I don't mess it up."

"Tails is the smartest! So he should!" Cosmo said.

Tails gulped and stepped forward. _This is your only chance to save Cosmo's race!_ He thought to himself. _Don't mess this up!_ "Mighty dragon! There is a planet back in the universe we hail from known as the green planet, home of the Seedarians, can you restore the planet and all its inhabitants to its former glory before the Metarex attacks?"

"Such a wish can be granted." Shenron began. "But such a request will use to power of two wishes! Do you wish to proceed?"

"Yes!" Tails replied.

"Very well!" Shenron said in his deep, thundering voice. The dragon's red eyes began to flow for several seconds until they returned to normal. "The Seedarians homeworld has been restored! Speak your third wish!"

"Teleport all of us besides Dende and Mr. Popo back to the universe we come from, as well as a man named Dr. Eggman, can you do that?"

"It is a complex wish…" Shenron said. "But it shall be done!"

"Tails! Why did you wish for Eggman to be brought back too?!" Amy shouted.

"Eggman is our problem!" Tails explained. "We can't let him stay here and wreak havoc against someone else!"

"Are you and the souls requested ready to depart?" Shenron asked.

"Yes!" Tails shouted up to the dragon.

"Very well."

"Goodbye everyone!" Dende shouted to them as a blinding red light surrounded them from Shenron's power.

And with a final flash of light, Sonic, his friends, and a few new guests took off for Sonic's world, and only time would tell what new adventures awaited them in their new world…


	31. Complete Power List Of All Sagas

Complete power level list of dragon ball X (Based on Tails' power measuring scale)

CELL JR SAGA 

Vegeta super Saiyan 2=1000 (to calibrate his power measuring device Tails used ss2 Vegeta as a reference)

Fat buu=2000

Super buu=4000 (the evil version plus the good version should equal twice as much power)

Mystic Gohan=6000 (due to how he was completely mopping the floor with super buu he must be at least 50% stronger

Ss3 Goku=4000 (was equal with ss2 Vegeta in their fight and super Saiyan 3 is a 4x multiplier)

Ss3 Goku end of buu saga= 5000 (zenkai boosts)

Buu with Gohan absorbed= 10000 (this is known because buu with gotenks was only a bit stronger than Gohan. Gotenks was more or less equal to super buu, which means it must be at least greater than 10000)

Cell Jr (without fat buu)= 4000 (I chose this number because he has to be much stronger than Vegeta because of how the first scene of him plays out, this is why he chooses to run instead of fighting Goku)

Cell Jr. (With fat buu) = 6000, simple math.

Cell Jr. (Goku and Fat Buu) = 11,000 (simple math)

Cosmo (before unlocked potential) = 800

Cosmo (after unlocked potential with rage boost) = 15,000

Ss3 Vegeta= 5250 (zenkai boosts from Cell

DARK OAK SAGA

Dark Oak (inside of sonic) =14,500

Cosmo (potential unlocked) = 14,000 

Dark Hyper Sonic= 29,000 (chaos emeralds doubled his power)

Comso (transformed) = 31,000 (power double plus added anger due to hatred for dark oak)

HOARFROST SAGA

Super Knuckles= 6000

Goku ss3 = 5,500 (knuckles lost because of Goku's superior speed and endurance)

Lord Hoarfrost (first form) = 7000

Vegeta ss3= 6000 (zenkai boost from Cosmo fight and training)

Super Sonic= 7,500

Lord Hoarfrost (second form) = 30,000

Lord Hoarfrost (final form) = 120,000

Vegito ss3 = 120,000 (cannot sustain super saiyan 3 long enough to win)

Cosmo (giant dragon) = 130,000 (cannot control her power due to her lack of control similar to great ape)

Golden Cosmo = 180,000

11 MONTH WAIT SAGA

Golden Cosmo = 160,000 (decline due to no training)

Super Saiyan three Vegito = 180,000 (training for 11 months)

Super Saiyan two Vegito = 45,000 (direct division)

Super Saiyan one Vegito = 22,500 (direct division)

Super Knuckes = 17,500 (11 months of training)


End file.
